El arte de amar
by NanaBusujim
Summary: Nana Ichihara es una muchacha que esta a punto de graduarse y tomar una desicion importante: que legion va a escoger y que rumbo tomara su vida, pero lo que tal vez no sabe es que esa desicion cambiara su vida y su manera de ser, y conocera a tal vez a la persona que encontrara una cura a su enfermedad.
1. CAPITULO 1: OTRO DIA MAS… O NO?

**Para empezar y antes de comenzar a leer este fic va especialmente dedicado a Asagui Yakuza ya que uno de sus Fics y sus canciones inspiraron este y tambien porque me ayudo a publicarlo aqui asi que Asagui Yakuza este fic recuerda que lo hiciste tu tambien gracias**

Era otro día como cualquier otro en el entrenamiento, faltaban pocos días para los exámenes que definirían a los diez mejores y les permitirían entrar a la policía militar pero ese no era mi caso. Desde que era pequeña supe que iba a hacer y a que legión entrar, claro después de muchos sermones de mi madre de que solo pensaba en matarme por solo pensar entrar ahí pero vio que estaba muy determinada y al final cuando entre a la escuela ya no escuche protestas de ella. Y aquí estoy a unos días de graduarme y por fin cumplir mi sueño.

-Oye ya tienes las respuestas del cuestionario?-decía una voz que me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Ehh… si las termine justo ayer-

- ¿las de todas?-

-si las de todas por eso me acosté tarde ayer y…-

-No quiero oír tus excusas solo tenlos listos no quiero reprobar la prueba por tu culpa-

-ammm si-

Y la chica que acaba de aparecer es mi compañera de barracas es Nakuru, hija de padres del muro interior y planea entrar a la policía militar, pero como solo piensa en eso y cree que las clases teóricas no sirven de nada le hecho todos y cada uno de los trabajos que nos dejan incluyendo el cuestionario que seria de guía para el examen final, pero no solo a ella le hacia los trabajos prácticamente todo el escuadrón que me tocaba siempre me pedían hacer sus trabajos, no se si por flojera o por solo querer aprovecharse de que soy inteligente y demasiada buena persona, porque aunque no me dieran excusas de porque no podían hacerlas yo ya tenia su trabajo a medio hacer y Nakuru no era la excepción, era buena con el equipo tridimensional y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en lo que refería a clases teóricas ni Naraku y los demás se esforzaban en aprender algo ya que todos querrían una legión que no fuera la de reconocimiento ya que todos pensaban igual que mi madre: era un suicidio.

Pero bueno cada quien su decisión.

Y aparte era hora de la clase mas aburrida para los demás. Ya estando todos adentro para comenzar lo que seria la ultima semana de clases entro el profesor –capitán como me gusta llamarlo y entro con varias gentes detrás suyo, todas eran de las distintas legiones que había, la de la policía militar, la estacionaria y por ultimo la de reconocimiento. Cuando vi esas alas sentí como si se me parara el corazón y más cuando vi quien portaba esas alas, el héroe de mi infancia: Levi Rivaille.

Y otra vez sacándome de mi ensoñación hablo el profesor-capitán.

-Chicos tengo un anuncio que hacerles, como saben la próxima semana estará dedicada a los exámenes finales para saber quienes son los diez mejores, y como cada año esta semana las legiones vienen a ver su ultima semana de clases para ver si son aptos para entrar a su legión y así poder tomar una mejor decisión al final, así que les pido que se comporten normal ellos solo estarán de observadores-

Genial como si no fuera tanta presión hacer los cuestionarios de todos ahora seriamos vigilados para ver nuestro desempeño y ahora debo cuidarme de que no me vean haciéndome el trabajo de los demás o me expulsaran y adiós sueños, pero bueno solo seria una semana que sentiría la verdadera presión.

Terminando la clase los tres observadores de las legiones salieron primero para que los estudiantes no fueran tras ellos, pero eso hizo que la entrada del gran salón se atascara para que todos hicieran respectivas formalidades y hacerla de lamebotas a ver si así conseguían un lugar en sus tropas, claro el mas acosado el de la policía militar, yo como siempre me quedaba revisando mis apuentes pero fui interrumpida por Nakuru.

-Lo bueno que siempre terminas primero lo mió, sino imagínate que alguno de las legiones te descubra haciendo el trabajo de alguien mas jajá jajá-

-Tengo modos y lo sabes. Además tu trabajo esta donde siempre-

-¿Y lo de mis chicas también? (se refiere a sus amigas inseparables que tampoco hacen nada y que desgraciadamente también son mis compañeras de barracas)-

-Si también esta en sus respectivos lugares-

-Muy bien buen trabajo como siempre sino te las hubieras visto duras conmigo-

Y se fue con sus respectivas "chicas".

Lo bueno fue que no me tarde nada en revisar mis apuntes y ya habiendo guardado todo me dispuse a salir del salón, pero cuando llegue a la puerta choque con alguien que me hizo caer al suelo y hubiera preferido mil veces que no fuera el.

-Oye cuidado niñita casi haces que me ensucie-

Y ahí estaba mi héroe regañándome por algo que fue mas por mi culpa ya que siempre acostumbro a mirar al piso mientras camino.

-Lo-lo-lo siento sargento p-p-perdón no volverá a ocurrir-

-Mas te vale niña, todavía que tengo que ver a unos niñatos para ver si son "aptos" ja vaya menuda estupidez, si no soy niñera…- y se fue farfullando mas groserías y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Ya camino a mi respectivo dormitorio (que casualmente compartía con Nakuru y compañía) muchos de mis compañeros me pidieron sus cuestionarios aunque no los haya podido responder todavía y mejor me pidieron mis apuntes ya que dijeron que ellos querían aprendérselo solos, intuí que mucho tuvo que ver con que los tres observadores de las legiones tuvieron algo que ver, así que sin mucho mas tareas por hacer me propuse terminar algo que empecé desde que entre aquí, así que fui a la parte de atrás de mi dormitorio y debajo de unas tablas saque lo que sabia que Nakuru me quitaría si no cumplía con sus exigencias; mis instrumentos de dibujo. Si, amaba dibujar y era muy buena pero solo con algunas cosas. Tome las acuarelas difíciles de conseguir en estos tiempos y fui adentrándome al bosque sin que nadie me viera hasta que llegue al río el cual estaba dibujando.

Estaba a media hora de camino desde el área de entrenamiento así que no me costaría mucho regresar a la hora de la cena. Solo me faltaba muy poco y tenia planeado acabarlo antes de salir pero como estaba demasiado ocupada solo tengo esta semana para terminarlo. Ya estando repasando una y otra vez el dibujo a ver cuanto se parecía al original paisaje(porque no era muy buena con las acuarelas) de pronto sentí una mirada demasiado penetrante en mi espalda, empecé a revisar mis alrededores pero no divise a nadie incluso grite varias veces si no había nadie por allí pero nada, aun sentía esa mirada sobre mi pero no supe de donde provenía, así que algo asustada de que fuera Nakuru y me quitara lo único que disfruto en la vida, agarre mis cosas y salí rápidamente de allí. ¿Me pregunto quien seria esa persona?...


	2. CAPITULO 2: APUESTA

**CAPITULO 2: APUESTA**

Toda la semana fue igual, cada vez que iba a terminar mi dibujo sentía esa penetrante mirada sobre mi, por mas que me aseguraba que nadie venia sabia que había alguien ahí observándome y eso hizo que me atrasara mas en terminarlo. Se me hacia increíble de después de pasar todo este tiempo ahí alguien se había dado cuenta de a donde iba todas las tardes libres que teníamos para solo seguirme, y lo que mas me preocupaba era el fin de porque lo hacia ¿acaso era alguno de mis compañeros que planeaba chantajearme? No creo alguien me hubiera dicho algo en la semana y aparte todos parecían mas ocupados en hacer sus deberes y hacer de lamebotas al de la policía militar, pero seguía teniendo mis dudas y solo quería que llegase el fin de semana ya que como esos días los tenemos para limpiar y yo siempre termino muy rápido me tomaría el resto del día para terminar mi dibujo. Y ese día llego.

Como también hacia los deberes de la limpieza de Nakuru y sus amigas termine lo mas rápido que pude y tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el rió, y cuando llegue para mi sorpresa me encontré al Sargento Levi acostado sobre la hierba (y claro como no) exactamente donde siempre me siento para hacer mi dibujo, estaba demasiado nerviosa porque no sabia si irme de ahí o quedarme entre los arbustos hasta que el se fuera ya que no quería otra conversación incomoda, pero fue demasiado tarde para tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué solo te vas a quedar ahí parada o que?- mire y vi que estaba viendo en mi dirección.

Me sobresalte al saber que me había visto.

-L-l-l-lo siento si lo molesto mejor me voy-

Ágilmente llego hasta donde yo estaba y yo hice lo de siempre, baje mi mirada en señal de vergüenza.

-¿Y entonces porque viniste? ¿Acaso me espías?- dijo en un tono molesto.

-N-n-no es... solo que… pues vera…-empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué es que?-

-Lo que intentas ocultar en tu espalda-

-No es nada, solo material de estudio-

-¿Me permites revisarlo?-

Y entonces me debatí en si decirle una mentira o solo negarle el acceso a mi cuaderno de dibujos pero de nuevo fue demasiado tarde ya que me lo logro quitar de las manos, y entonces empezó a repasarlo. La mayoría de las hojas tenían solo pruebas de las acuarelas que estaba usando y cuando llego al final noto el paisaje y después solo me miro.

-¿Así que esto es lo que haces todas las tardes?-

Y de nuevo me sorprendí porque ahora ya sabia de quien era la mirada tan profunda que no me dejaba terminar mi dibujo.

-¿Usted ha estado viéndome toda la semana?-Pregunte muy nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-Si, el primer día si pensé que estudiabas o algo así pero después veía que siempre te asegurabas de que nadie viera donde escondías el cuaderno. También note que no cargabas algo con que escribir sino pinceles y fue donde empecé a tener mis dudas de si de verdad estabas repasando algo de tus apuntes pero no esperaba verte tan temprano ahora ¿Qué no es día de deberes de limpieza?-

-Acabe rápido para poder terminar eso-

-¿Terminar que?-

-Lo que esta al ultimo-

Y entonces fue hasta el final del cuaderno y vio mi obra sin terminar y mal hecha ya que siempre digo que nunca fui buena con las acuarelas.

-Vaya es realmente bueno…-

-¿De veras lo cree?-

-Bueno para expulsar a cualquiera de mi legión haciendo estas cosas, si encontrara a alguien haciendo esto es seguro y también me aseguraría de que no entrara en ninguna-

Y de nuevo mis sueños se fueron por un caño, la ultima velita de esperanza se había apagado y el había soplado esa velita.

-Oye ¿no me digas que querías entrar a la legión de reconocimiento?-

Yo asentí hipnotizada porque en mi mente seguía lo de que nunca podría entrar.

-¿Te parece si te propongo una apuesta?-lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, como queriendo hacerme sentir mas mal de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué te parece si yo te confisco esto hasta que hagas tus exámenes? El trato será que si de verdad quieres entrar a la legión debes demostrármelo, debes quedar entre los diez mejores y no solo eso, tienes que quedar en primer lugar y te devolveré esto y te dejare entrar a la legión ¿Qué dices?-

Yo alce mi mirada en asombro y de pronto se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Será demasiado fácil-

-¿En serio? ¿Porque lo dices?-

-Dejare que usted lo vea por si mismo y le aseguro que me devolverá mi dibujo y me dará ese puesto-

-Eso lo veremos-

Y se fue llevándose mi incentivo y mi motivación, pero eso no me detendría ya que lo que el no sabia era que yo era la mejor de la clase, y es por eso que terminaba haciendo los deberes de todos, hasta el profesor-capitán decía que era una genio en todo lo que hacia, y eso por supuesto no lo sabia el Sargento Levi y ahora ya estaba todo a mi favor solo debía esperar un día mas y tendría todo de vuelta, y de paso dejar boquiabierto al Sargento.


	3. CAPITULO 3: ANTES DE LA TORMENTA…

**CAPITULO 3: ANTES DE LA TORMENTA…**

Era el segundo día libre que teníamos antes de comenzar con los exámenes y yo me moría del aburrimiento en mi cama, solo de vez en cuando me ponía a jugar con el lápiz y el cuaderno de apuntes pero siempre terminaba arrancando la hoja porque en las dos ultimas horas seguía dibujando lo mismo, aquella mirada gris tan penetrante que cuando me daba cuenta que ya llevaba mas de la mitad lo arrancaba y me volvía a recostar en mi cama, así que decidida de que a lo mejor toda mi cama terminaría con papeles de bocetos de dibujos recogí los que había tirado al suelo y salí hacia el campo de entrenamiento para calentar un poco y entrenar un poco los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que no necesitaba pero tenia que dejar de dibujar sino me volvería loca con tanto papelito.

Ahí estaba tratando de buscar pelea con el viento y justo cuando daba una patada al aire vi esa mirada gris y penetrante viéndome entrenar y yo de la sorpresa me desequilibre y caí sobre mi tobillo lastimándolo un poco, y después lo único que sentí fue al Sargento Levi a mi lado.

-¿Y así esperas recuperar tu dibujo?-

-Perdón señor me distraje, pero estoy bien no perderé- y al tratar de levantarme sentí un ligero dolor y el Sargento me atajo para no volver a caer.

-Tsk… alguien te tiene que ver el tobillo ven yo te ayudare.-

-No… espere… de verdad estoy bi-

Y como siempre me dejo sin elección y me cargo entre sus brazos y yo iba muy nerviosa entre sus brazos porque nunca dejaba que nadie me tocara y llega el y me carga como si nada, después llegamos a una habitación que no era la enfermería, y abrí la puerta de una patada.

-¡Cuatro ojos necesito tu ayuda!-

-Esto si es digno de ver Levi pidiéndome ayuda jajajajaja-dijo una chica casi de mi estatura con el pelo café y anteojos.

-No para mi imbecil para ella-y me soltó justo en la cama-

-¿No me digas la violaste?-

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Se torció el tobillo y quería ver si tú la puedes revisar-

-Déjame ver que puedo hacer-

Y me quito las botas y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían muy calientes ya que hacia mucho que nadie me hacia un chequeo medico y hacía mucho que nadie tocaba mi cuerpo, simplemente no lo toleraba.

-Bueno el daño no es tan grave solo no hagas movimientos bruscos y mañana estarás como nueva-dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias ammm…-

-Ah si soy Hanji Zoe pero puedes decirme Hanji ¿y tu eres?-

-Soy Nana Ichihara señorita Hanji-

-O la loca de titanes-dijo Levi en un susurro.

-Oye enano ¿y porque la trajiste tu? ¿Acaso es tu novia?-

-¡¿Qué?! No… yo…-el sonrojo se hizo presente otra vez.

-No cuatro ojos, ella es con quien hice la apuesta-

-¿Ella es la que hizo el dibujo?-se giro y me dijo-vaya es un muy buen trabajo en serio me sorprendí cuando lo vi pensé que Levi lo había comprado en una tienda de arte o algo-

-Emmm… no y aparte no soy muy buena con la acuarela no es mi fuerte-

-¿Y entonces con que te gusta dibujar más?-

-Con algo que se llama gis pastel pero también son difíciles de conseguir, los único que tengo están en casa y solo los utilizo en ocasiones especiales, no quiero gastarlos mucho-

-¿Y eso?- dijo Levi muy atento a lo que estaba platicando.

-Pues porque los quiero utilizar para cuando el mundo se libre de los titanes y plasmar en el papel todos esos paisajes que la gente se esta perdiendo por culpa de las murallas, mi madre siempre me dice que hay lugares dignos de ser plasmados en papel y que la gente vea que hay un mundo maravilloso allá afuera-

-Vaya eso es muy lindo de tu parte, peor eres muy modesta al decir que no te el dibujo que tiene Levi-

-Es solo que… no se siento que no se me da muy bien-

-Jajaja bueno solo espero que como recompensa me hagas un retrato a mí-

-¡No puedo hacer eso!... perdón quiero decir no soy muy buena tampoco-dije calmándome un poco al recordar que yo ya no hacia retratos desde hace mucho.

-OH… bueno entonces ya pensare en algo-

-Y entonces ¿tengo que estar en reposo o puedo al menos hacer algo?-

-Todo depende Nana solo puedes caminar, no puedes correr ni brincar ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno… quería entrenar un poco con el equipo tridimensional-

-Ah bueno si ese es el caso…-

-Definitivamente no-dijo el Sargento interponiéndose entre Hanji y yo.

-Pero eso si lo puede hacer Levi ni siquiera ocupa poner los pies en el piso-

-¿y que tal si sale mas lastimada? Definitivamente no-

-¿Ves como si es algo tuyo?- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa picara y haciendo pichu en la cara del sargento.

-No solo que quiero que este al cien para cuando haga sus exámenes, aunque con esta herida yo creo que perderá la apuesta-

-Bueno entonces si ella quiere entrenar tanto con el equipo ¿Por qué no la supervisas? Así si le sucede algo solo vuelves a venir y ya-

Y yo solo me quede viendo al sargento intentando hacer mirada de cachorrito que quiere salir a jugar, me quede esperando su respuesta.

-Esta bien, pero la más mínima queja y te traigo de vuelta-

-Si, señor-

Ya estando cerca del bosque y con el equipo del sargento puesto (ya que los fines de semana no podíamos entrar al almacén y agarrar uno ya que estaba prohibido usarlo en horas que no fueran de entrenamiento) estaba lista para entrenar.

-Espero sepas lo que haces niñita y si rompes mi equipo tu lo pagaras-

-No se preocupe sargento-

Y me impulse para salir volando por los aires y acostumbrarme al equipo del sargento, ya llevaba varios metros cuando de la nada sale un titán de madera que teníamos para las practicas y yo frene en seco en uno de los árboles.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-

-¡Oye no te frenes dijiste que querías entrenar ¿no?!-dijo el sargento que venia siguiéndome en su caballo.

-¡Si pero esto no era lo que tenia en mente!-

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y continúa Ichihara, si no romperé tu cuaderno!-

Un poco molesta porque le dije que solo quería usar el equipo para saber como impulsarme y esquivar unos cuantos árboles, empecé a moverme con agilidad a aquellos titanes de madera, aunque no me la puso fácil ya que me puso por montón todos los titanes y de diferentes tamaños, mientras me movía por el bosque salían mas y mas grupos d titanes todos juntos y tenia que matar a todo el grupo antes de ir con el siguiente. Así continuo hasta muy entrada la tarde ya que el sargento había aprovisionado muy bien el aire del equipo y yo por mi parte termine exhausta de matar tanto titán que me encontraba tirada en el piso recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Nada mal para ser solo una novata-decía el horrible entrenador que estaba sentado junto a mí.

-Eso fue injusto me costo mucho trabajo pasar de grupo en grupo, además ¿porque puso de diferentes tamaños y de tantos?-

-Es solo una probada del mundo real de allá fuera niñita, así es el ritmo si quieres entrar a la legión-

-Vaya… es un poco agotador…-

-¿Eso significa que te rindes?-

-¡No, nunca, jamás voy a continuar!-me pare de golpe pero el dolor de mi tobillo ya había llegado a su limite, me dolía mucho y todo porque me aguante el dolor durante el entrenamiento y ya me estaba pagando con creces.

-Regresamos ahora mismo Ichihara-

-No, espere… de veras estoy bien-

-Te dije que al mas mínimo quejido volvíamos aparte ya casi servirán la cena-

-Esta bien señor-y me dirigí hacia el caballo pero el sargento se me adelanto e hizo que el caballo se fuera corriendo muy rápido de ahí.

-Oiga pensaba que me iría en el caballo-

-Decidí darte una probada en primera fila de cómo lo hace un verdadero profesional-

-¿Eh?-

Y sin darme cuenta otra vez estaba en los brazos del sargento y rápidamente estuvimos volando por los aires, viendo como dijo el en primera fila los titanes que no había destrozado y lo hacia con una agilidad aun conmigo encima, se movía con rapidez, preciso y certero y yo estaba prácticamente deslumbrada por aquel sargento que seguía con esa mirada sombría y fría, no podía apartar mi mirada de el, era tan magnifico, sentirlo tan cerca, oler su cuello, sentir casi el aliento de su boca, y toda esa ensoñación mía termino cuando llegamos al campamento, pensé que se alejaría tan pronto llegáramos pero hasta me ayudo a llegar a mi barraca.

-Emmm… en serio no tenia que acompañarme, camino con dificultad pero en verdad estoy bien-

-Bueno es que no has dicho nada sobre mi demostración en el regreso-

-Ah… pues fue muy bueno Sargento, muy educativo-

-¿Solo eso?-

Abrí mis ojos confundida, no sabia que mas quería que le dijera que me la pase viéndolo a el en vez de su estrategia, que olí cada fibra de su ser y que por culpa de eso no había visto ni la mitad de las maniobras que hizo, y justo cuando pensaba decir una tontería llego Hanji.

-¡Enano ahí estas!-

-Tsk… no puede ser-

-¿Sabes la montaña de papeleo que esta en tu oficina? Ahora ya se porque querias acompañar a Nana a entrenar-

-Cállate cuatro ojos solo quería ver si estaría en buenas condiciones para sus exámenes-

-Aja… nadie se tragara eso Levi, y a todo esto ¿Cómo estas Nana?-

-Bien gracias al Sargento pude entrenar duro y el dolor empezó hace como media hora-

-Eso me recuerda ten, úntate en el tobillo y mañana estarás como nueva-

-Gracias señorita Hanji-

-Nah solo dime Hanji-

-Si porque de señorita eso lo perdió hace mucho-dijo un enojado Levi no se si por la intromisión de Hanji o por ese papeleo que le esperaba.

-Oye Erwin espera ese papeleo mañana yo que tu empezaba el trabajo perdido de hoy enanin, ¿ves lo que pasa por andar de romántico?-

-No se a que te refieres loca señora, Ichihara-se volteo hacia mi- mucha suerte mañana la necesitaras para ganar y recuerda tienes que ser la primera de los diez mejores-

-Si señor, no fallare-

-Bueno nos vemos Nanita- se despidió Hanji muy efusiva como solo ella puede.

-Hasta mañana Nana-dijo Levi de espaldas ya mas adelantado que Hanji, lo cual también me sorprendió ya que en el entrenamiento siempre me llamaba por mi apellido, y sentí un vuelco en el corazón, algo que desde hace tiempo no sentía y pronto borre esa sensación ya que me prometí a mi misma jamás volverme a enamorar, ya había hecho muchos estragos conmigo el amor y no quería repetir lo de la ultima vez, que casi abandono todo en el nombre del amor, quitándome ideas banales de la cabeza entre en la barraca solo para encontrar a Nakuru sin su par siguiéndolas esperándome para confirmar el plan para los exámenes.

-Vaya y o pensaba que no ibas a platicar nunca con el Sargento Levi, al fin haces meritos para subir peldaños-

-Ammm no… eso no…-

-Bueno a lo que vamos ¿esta todo listo para el examen teórico?-

-Si Nakuru vamos a hacer lo de siempre solo déjamelo a mí-

-Bien, si no ya sabes las consecuencias, sabes que mi familia es poderosa y lo que puedo hacer con tu reputación y la de tu familia recuerda solo es este examen y ya-

-Si Nakuru te prometo que todo saldrá bien-

-Bien nos vemos en el comedor-

Y me quede sola untándome un poco el ungüento que me había dado Hanji, el tobillo ya me dolía mucho y solo esperaba que los próximos tres días fueran de exámenes normales pero para mi desgracia no iban a ser así.


	4. CAPITULO 4: EXAMENES, EXAMENES Y MÁS EXA

**CAPITULO 4: EXAMENES, EXAMENES Y MÁS EXAMENES.**

Era temprano, todos estábamos calentando para lo que seria nuestro primer examen: combates cuerpo a cuerpo, de suerte mi tobillo ya no me dolía y estaba en perfectas condiciones, el ungüento de Hanji había surtido efecto en la noche, todos esperaban al profesor-capitán para empezar pero de repente todos dejaron de calentar cuando vieron que no venia solo, venia con los tres observadores de las legiones, también supervisarían la prueba. Aunque uno de ellos llevaba mi cuaderno de dibujos, incluso cuando se sentó lo puso donde yo lo viera muy bien entre sus brazos cruzados, casi incitándome a quitárselo, desconocía porque lo llevaba tal vez para usarlo como incentivo, estaba viendo muy fijo al sargento y mi cuaderno hasta que el profesor hablo y todos hicimos el saludo.

-Bien chicos haremos esto de la siguiente manera formaran dos líneas en los dos extremos, se enfrentaran de dos en dos y el que gane se quedara y el perdedor se ira al final de la línea, esto va para las dos ahora rápido hagan las líneas-

Todos hicieron las líneas rápidamente yo por mi parte me fui al final de la izquierda, cerca del sargento para no perder de vista mi cuaderno, pero después el sargento se levanto y susurro algo al profesor-capitán y este rápidamente vino hacia mi.

-Ve al frente de la línea Ichihara-

Con una mirada algo molesta vi como el sargento agitaba mi cuaderno en señal del porque estaba, fui al frente de la fila solo para observar como el profesor-capitán le decía a los reclutas mas altos y fornido que yo que pasaran enfrente de la fila contraria, gire hacia el sargento y seguía agitando mi cuaderno como diciéndome que si perdía un solo encuentro ese cuaderno seria lo ultimo que vería. Decidía tome mi posición de ataque y así empezaron los combates, uno a uno hacia que cayeran, se apodero de mi una rabia al saber que mi cuaderno estaba siendo usado de incentivo contra mi y de repente el profesor capitán les ordeno a todos que mejor se fueran al lado derecho ya que parecía que no me iba a mover del primer puesto por nada del mundo. Incluso los observadores de las otras legiones estaban sorprendidos por como vencía a muchos mas altos que yo o incluso mas fuertes, y eso se debía a las intensas practicas que yo sola me ponía, al no tener muchos amigos me sobraba el tiempo libre aun cuando les hacia los trabajos a los otros, todo eso estaba dando frutos en ese combate con toda la clase hasta que al final le tocaba a Nakuru, y entonces uno de mis tantos dilemas comenzó, si la dejaba ganar era adiós a mi cuaderno y mi puesto, y si yo ganaba pues era seguro una venganza de su parte, y para cuando me di cuenta ya había comenzado el combate, lo único que pude hacer fue esquivar sus golpes ya que tampoco me atrevía a golpearla hasta que de pronto logro apresarme una mano y poner una rodilla en el suelo, y de reojo vi como el sargento volvía a agitar mi cuaderno con una sonrisa que al parecer solo yo veía, y poco a poco volvía la rabia de que mis sueños estaban en juego, me zafe del agarre y justo cuando iba a regresar un golpe el profesor-capitán sonó su silbato indicando que el combate y las horas del examen habían concluido. Eso me hizo regresar a la realidad para ver a una Nakuru sorprendida de que estaba a punto de golpearla, por fortuna mi puño solo quedo a centímetros de su cara.

-Bien tienen descanso dentro de una hora quiero verlos en el campo de tiro se pueden ir-

De nuevo hicimos el saludo para despedir a los observadores retirarse y solo vi como el sargento asentía en mi dirección como si hubiera aprobado la prueba, pero lo perdí de vista ya que todos se amontonaron a mi alrededor preguntándome como había vencido a los mas fuertes de la clase ya que deje a mas de uno sorprendido la manera de combate que tenia, menos a Nakuru, ella me miraba algo molesta por el casi golpe que le daba y se alejo rápidamente con furia y yo solo me quede pensando en que casi destruyo su oportunidad de entrar a la policía.

Ya estando en el campo de tiro los observadores habían llegado antes que nosotros y se hallaban sentados cerca de un árbol mientras nosotros formábamos una fila con las armas ya cargadas en espera de las instrucciones de profesor.

-Bueno cada uno pasara de uno en uno, cuando se diga la orden cada uno disparara los cinco tiros que tiene el arma cargada y contaremos los puntos en el blanco-

Y así fuimos pasando de uno en uno a realizar nuestro tiros, cuando fue mi turno estaba alistando mi arma pero entonces el sargento otra vez fue con el profesor-capitán y le susurro algo, después vi como entre el sargento y el profesor tomaban mi blanco y lo alejaban el doble de distancia al que estaba, apenas si se podía ver el blanco, y cuando regresaron el profesor me pregunto si estaba lista para disparar, yo solo estaba con una cara enfadada porque parecía que el sargento me quería volver los exámenes mas difíciles de lo que estaban. Justo cuando me estaba preparando apuntando el blanco sentí esa mirada como cuando dibujaba en el rió, tuve que controlarme mucho antes de que el profesor diera la orden y segundos después efectué mis 5 tiros. Cuando el profesor fue a revisar mis tiros junto con el sargento los dos regresaron con una cara entre asombro y miedo.

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Acaso falle?-

El profesor solo agito la cabeza aun con su cara de asombro y me mostró el blanco que tenia en sus manos, mis 5 tiros habían dado todos en el centro del blanco.

-Muy buen trabajo señorita Ichihara, esta por demás decir que fue sorprendente por la distancia en que se encontraba, tiene calificación completa-

-Gracias señor-

Me retire con la cara casi al rojo vivo, pues ni yo me la creía de haber hecho semejante tiro, y de reojo vi a un sargento Levi muy molesto con el ceño fruncido, su plan de que fallara los exámenes se estaba viniendo abajo y empecé a reír por lo bajito, pues se estaba cumpliendo lo que dije lo dejaría boquiabierto.

Iba ya camino hacia las barracas pero no contaba con que Nakuru me estaría esperando.

-¿A que crees que juegas Ichihara?-

-No te entiendo-

-Te estas luciendo para quedar en la policía ¿no? Casi me pegas, tus tiros fueron increíblemente perfectos, esto no es casualidad te estas luciendo como nunca-

-Emmm no es eso… es solo que-

-Solo espero que mañana no pienses en lucirte si no echaras el plan a perder-

-No lo haré Nakuru si te ayudare lo prometo-

-Eso espero porque si no entro a la policía veras de lo que soy capaz-

Y se fue rumbo al comedor dejándome sola con mis pensamiento de cómo iba a ejecutar el plan mañana y que a lo mejor mi dibujo podría esperar, pero no contaba con que alguien nos había escuchado entre las sombras, alguien insistente en volver mis exámenes un infierno.

Al día siguiente estábamos todos en el salón todos mis compañeros aliviados de que en este examen no estarían los observadores, mejor para mi así me concentraría mejor en mi plan de prácticamente hacer trampa para ayudar a Nakuru, nos sentamos como siempre, ella a un lado de mi en la mitad del salón solo esperábamos al profesor para empezar. Cuando el llego todos estábamos atento a las instrucciones y de cuantas preguntas eran y el tiempo para terminarlo, justo cuando estaba a punto de entregar los exámenes, una persona de baja estatura irrumpe en el salón, era el sargento que de nueva cuenta le susurra algo al profesor, este le entrega los exámenes y se dirige a nosotros.

-Se que les dije que no habría observadores para este examen pero el sargento Levi se ha ofrecido a llevar a acabo este examen los dejo en sus manos-

Dicho esto se fue del salón y todos muy nerviosos miramos al sargento.

-Bueno reclutas habrá un acomodo especial de mi parte para que puedan contestar el examen, ahora los moveré según crea conveniente-

El plan se vino abajo, ya que me puso prácticamente aislada de todo el mundo hasta arriba del salón y todos los demás se encontraban separados por un lugar en las primeras filas del salón, y Nakuru había quedado enfrente del escritorio del profesor muy lejos de mi alcance. Después de que el sargento hubo repartido todos los exámenes, se dirigió hacia mí y me entrego mi examen.

-Hice que Hanji te hiciera un examen especial solo para ti, suerte niñita-

Cuando vi mi examen eran dos hojas con 10 preguntas de cada lado, eran 40 preguntas en total, y solo sentí como mi cara se fue al piso de tanta pregunta.

-Bueno pueden comenzar reclutas, tienes dos horas para contestar su examen-

Absolutamente nada, nada me hace enojar tanto como es el sargento de veras que quería volver un infierno mis exámenes, ya un poco molesta y resignada empecé a contestarlo notando que casi todas las preguntas eran casi situaciones reales de cómo matar y confrontar un titán y también algo de preguntas históricas que jamás vimos en clase, pero gracias a mi tiempo libre y de que me esforzaba de que los trabajos que hacia no se parecieran a los otros no represento problema para mi, en cambio mis compañeros sufrían ante la vigilancia, porque aunque mantenía su mirada fija en mi de vez en vez si cachaba a alguien queriendo copiar y le llamaba la atención sin mover un solo músculo, he de reconocer que el sargento Levi tenia una muy buen vista periférica.

Habían pasado solo 50 minutos del tiempo que teníamos previsto y yo ya había acabado con mi examen de 40 preguntas, empecé a revisar que ninguna no tuviera respuesta, pero lo que en verdad hacia era hacer un plan para ayudar a Nakuru, pero con la mirada fija del sargento rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado y lo hizo notar ante todos.

-¿Acaso ya acabaste Ichihara?-

Ahora no solo tenía la mirada del sargento en mi, todos voltearon en mi dirección con asombro ya que varios estaban batallando(por no decir sufriendo) con el mas simple examen que ellos tenían, también Nakuru volteo pero su mirada era de quererme asesinar ya que había prometido ayudarle y no lo estaba haciendo, otra vez estaba en un dilema mentir para ayudara Nakuru o solo dejar que el tiempo pasara y ayudarla al final, y otra vez un pequeño sargento tomo la decisión por mi ya que no había notado que se había acercado para verificar mi examen.

-Bien todas las preguntas están contestadas le diré a Hanji que lo califique después te puedes retirar Ichihara-

Tuve que obedecer con la mirada asesina de Nakuru siguiéndome a la salida, solo cuando estuve fuera me sentí que el mundo se me venia encima ya que estaba en serios problemas.

-Nana ¿estas bien? Estas pálida-

-Hanji…-

Y solo sentí que mi cuerpo caía al piso, pero estaba aun conciente.

-Ven Nana te llevare a descansar ya sabia yo que el enano te estaba exprimiendo con esos exámenes-

-Estoy bien Hanji es solo que tal vez no me pueda graduar- dije con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Y eso porque? Levi me dijo que ayer lo dejaste impresionado ¿fui muy dura con las preguntas?-

-No es eso perdón pero me tengo que ir-

Y sali disparada hacia mi barraca esperando tal vez el fin del mundo.

De la preocupación me había quedado dormida en mi cama hasta que un portazo, me hizo despertar.

-¡Maldita sea! Ese maldito me las pagara-

-Nakuru ¿estas bien?-

-Si solo que estoy molesta con ese maldito sargento que nos hizo el examen, me quito el mío a la fuerza y ni siquiera lo había acabado-

-Perdón fue mi culpa no pude ayudarte, no sabia que el nos aplicaría el examen-

-No tu no tienes la culpa querida Nana esta bien ya veré como soluciono el problema-

-Ammm OK Nakuru si me disculpas voy a cenar ¿no vienes?-

-No estoy bien-

Salí rumbo al comedor asombrada de lo bien que Nakuru se tomo el examen a pesar de que no la ayude, pero de nuevo el destino jugaría con mis sueños para la ultima prueba de mañana.


	5. CAPITULO 5: CAMBIANDO TU SUERTE

**CAPITULO 5: CAMBIANDO TU SUERTE.**

Era el tercer y último día de la prueba y se podría decir el más importante: hacer una misión con el equipo tridimensional. Para hacer los equipos nos dijeron que seria nuestros compañeros de barracas así que a mi me toco estar con Nakuru y compañía y ella se nombro líder del escuadrón, todos estábamos esperando al profesor-capitán para esperar instrucciones y todo mundo se puso nervioso ya que los observadores habían vuelto para nuestro examen final.

-Bueno reclutas ultimo examen como ya saben tendrán que ir por el bosque tratando de matar a los titanes de madera que hay esparcidos, los lideres tienen los mapas todos tienen diferente dirección así que ninguno se atravesara con otro grupo, pasaran por turnos los lideres para que se les de su mapa y los equipos-

Todos los líderes fueron pasando a recoger dichos materiales y Nakuru nos dio nuestros respectivos equipos.

-Muy bien chicos en cuanto oigan el disparo comenzara su examen final-

Todos estábamos esparcidos en las fronteras del bosque listo para saltar, en cuanto oímos el disparo cada grupo se adentro en el bosque, dejaba que mis compañeras hicieran lo suyo con los primeros titanes se podría decir que yo solo era el apoyo, pero cuando a mis tres compañeras se les paso uno me fui acercando para matarlo, y justo en ese instante el aire de mi equipo se acabo y perdí el control, solo recuerdo que caí al piso y por ultimo escuche la voz de Nakuru.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacerte, la próxima vez juega bien tus cartas Ichihara-

Y quede inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba otra vez en la cama de Hanji y tenia al sargento a un lado leyendo un libro, no sabia que le gustara leer, y en la puerta apareció Hanji.

-Vaya al fin despiertas Nana ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele la cabeza-

Quise incorporarme sentí mucho dolor pero eso duro poco ya que tenia vendas en la pierna derecha mi brazo derecho y me empecé a horrorizar ya que no dejaba que nadie tocara mi cuerpo y alguien me había vendado.

-¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Porque estoy vendada?-mi cara era de pánico.

-Calma Nana yo lo hice estas bien-

-Ichihara tranquila solo ella te vendo ¿Por qué tanto pánico?-mire al sargento y parecía preocupado, digo parecía porque cuando aun tenga el mismo gesto de siempre el tono de su voz sonaba así.

-Estoy bien si solo Hanji me vendo por mi esta bien pero ¿Qué paso?-

-Eso mismo queremos saber Ichihara no llegaste con tu grupo y ellas solo dijeron "que no se dieron cuenta de que no estabas"-

-Ammm pues no se…-

Entonces entro el profesor-capitán a la habitación.

-Recluta Ichihara ya despertó-

-Si señor-

-Bueno quiero oír tu versión del accidente-

-Pues... vera…esque no recuerdo muy bien-estaba demasiado nerviosa para responder porque ya sabia que Nakuru me había saboteado el equipo y lo hizo por venganza de que no le ayude igual si decía algo me podría hacer algo mas a mi o mi familia.

-Nana ¿estas segura que no quieres decir nada?-me miro con preocupación Hanji.

-Pues esque…-

-Olvídalo Hanji no dirá nada. Vámonos profesor no hay nada que hacer aquí- y el sargento al levantarse saco de debajo de la cama mi cuaderno y sentí como el tiempo iba mas lento y que mis sueños se iban muy lejos de mi, y recordé porque había entrado a ser una recluta. Me había prometido a mi misma que no iba a dejar otra vez que nadie ni nada me hiciera renunciar, no como aquella vez, aceptaría las consecuencias que conllevaría cumplir ese sueño.

-¡Esperen!-

-¿Pasa algo Ichihara?-dijo el profesor-capitán casi llegando a la puerta.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que caí y Nakuru si se dio cuenta de que me había caído y…me abandono-

-Eso es suficiente para mi, se tomaran medidas no te preocupes-

-Y… ¿señor?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedo repetir la prueba? Después de todo no termine-

-Eso ya esta cubierto Ichihara di un reporte detallado de cómo lo hiciste el día que entrenaste no es necesario y menos en tu condición mejor recupérate para mañana-

-Vaya enanin no sabia que te preocupabas tanto por tu novia-Hanji estaba picándole el cachete y a mi me había vuelto el rubor.

-Cállate cuatro ojos lo hago por su calificación no puede repetir la prueba ¿o quieres que regrese muerta?-

-Si casi muerta me la trajiste ¿o ya se te olvido que fuiste el primero en ir a buscarla?-

-Tsk… mejor me voy antes de que te rompa la cara idiota-

Después de descansar un poco en la enfermería de Hanji quise regresar a mi cama pero resulta que me habían cambiado y ahora dormía sola la última noche que probablemente estaría allí.

Al día siguiente la pierna la podía mover bien pero solo un poco y el brazo derecho aun lo tenia adolorido aun así me dirigí a la ceremonia de graduación donde se nombrarían a los diez mejores y después nos darían dos días para decidir a que legión iríamos. Apenas me acerque a donde estaban todos y unos se ofrecieron ayudarme ya que aun no podía caminar muy bien. Todos estaban emocionados y otros preocupados por su calificación, agradecí a quienes me ayudaron y arriba del pequeño escenario que teníamos subieron el profesor-capitán seguido de los tres observadores.

-Bueno reclutas han finalizado su entrenamiento y sus exámenes a continuación nombrare a los diez mejores que tendrán el privilegio de escoger a la policía militar si así lo desean-

Entonces la nerviosa era yo ya que todo dependía del primer nombre que diría.

-El primer lugar es para la mejor recluta que he tenido hasta ahora, saco una calificación perfecta que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía… Nana Ichihara pase al frente-

Dificultosamente llegue hasta enfrente de mis compañeros y el profesor seguía con los nombres pero yo estaba que no cabía de la emoción había ganado la apuesta con el sargento por fin empezaría a cumplir mis sueños realidad.

-Bueno esos son todos ustedes son los diez mejores que tienen el privilegio de ser de la policía- volteé a ver a mis otros compañeros y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido ya que Nakuru no estaba entre ellos y el profesor seguía hablando-recuerden que tienen dos días para decidir que legión deberán tomar pueden regresar a sus lugares hay otro anuncio-

Mientras regresaba a mi lugar trataba de divisar a Nakuru que era seguro que ahora si me mataba pero no pude hallarla.

-Ahora la señorita Nakuru y sus dos amigas(me dio weba ponerles nombre) pasen al frente-mientras caminaba al frente se veía con una cara de superioridad como si fuera a recibir un premio que no supiéramos-Bien ustedes tres reclutas quedan expulsadas y sin oportunidad de repetir el entrenamiento ni siquiera entrar a una legión-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que le pasa?! Si hicimos todos los exámenes-

-Aun así tenemos una orden firmada por el rey de que se les negara el entrenamiento o la entrada a alguna legión digan que les fue bien chicas no las encerraron-

-¡¿Encerrarnos?! ¿Y cuales serian los cargos?-

-Pues déjenme ver… sabotaje de un equipo tridimensional, hacer trampa en los exámenes, manipular a un recluta para su beneficio y abandonar a un camarada herido en una misión-

-Oiga si de trampas se trata pues entonces expúlsenos a todos, al fin y al cabo todos nuestros trabajos los hizo Ichihara-

-Eso lo se recluta Nakuru sabia muy bien que la recluta Ichihara les hacia los trabajos, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo con diferente letra diferentes trabajos sabia que ella lo hacia por eso les pedí a las legiones que mandaran a un soldado de su confianza para ayudarme con ustedes, al final si funciono ya que los observadores y yo notamos que todos quisieron hacer el ultimo cuestionario por su cuenta incluso hubo muchos que me pidieron hacer cosas extra en los entrenamientos y trabajos escritos, así pude calificarlos pero ustedes no creí que llegaran tan lejos como para lastimar a una camarada solo para pasar el examen es por eso que todos decidimos tomar estas medidas-

-¡No lo acepto no es justo yo di lo mejor de mi!- se giro como buscando algo entre mis compañeros con una mirada asesina hasta que me logro divisar-¡Tu eres la culpable tu le dijiste al profesor todo vas a morir!-

Y sin tiempo de reaccionar empezó a correr en mi dirección pero antes de que llegara el sargento se puso enfrente mió y le dio una bofetada en la cara tirándola varios metros lejos del el.

-Eres solo escoria ¿lo sabias? Manipular gente solo para tener tu puesto en la policía-

-¡Usted que sabe mi familia es poderosa sabré como quitarle reputación a usted y a ella!-

-Si tan solo supieras que también hablamos con tu familia ahora eres la vergüenza de la familia recluta ya lárguese antes de que termine muerta aquí mismo-

Escupiendo sangre de la boca sus amigas la ayudaron a levantarse y se fueron, mire al sargento y vi que se aseguraba con una mirada asesina que dejaran el recinto, y no solo el, también varios de mis compañeros miraban a Nakuru dejar el campamento con asombro pues no sabían nada del incidente de la misión, y para quitarnos del morbo de ver a Nakuru abandonar el profesor-capitán hablo.

-¡Reclutas! Recuerden que tienen dos días para decidir pero por ahora vayan a celebrar se pueden ir-

Después de que dijo eso todos vinieron conmigo ya que ahora tenían dudas de cómo había estado el incidente, y uno propuso que mejor lo discutiéramos en el pueblo aunque yo debía ir a cobrar una apuesta pero no me dejaron y terminamos yendo a un bar.

-Vaya no pensé que Nakuru tendría las agallas de dejarte sola-dijo uno de mis compañeros

-Yo tampoco lo pensé así…pero paso aun así estoy bien-

-¿Oye y como le hiciste con lo de los tiros? De verdad eres buena-

-No es para tanto fue solo tiempo libre es todo-

Y ahí estaba yo contestando todas las preguntas, unas del accidente y otras tantas del desempeño de los exámenes hasta que llego Hanji.

-Disculpen muchachos ¿me pueden prestar a Nana un momento?-

La acompañe afuera del bar y ahí estaba el sargento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Hanji?-

-A mi no me lo preguntes-

-Parece que ganaste una apuesta Ichihara así que ten la primera parte-y me puso enfrente mi cuaderno de dibujo.

-Ammm muchas gracias sargento pero pensé que me lo daría hasta mañana-

-No puedo surgió una emergencia y tengo que irme hoy mismo-

-Pero no te preocupes Nanita el estará de regreso para ver si mas reclutas se unen a la legión así que no lo extrañes tanto-

-¡No es eso Hanji!-sonrojo otra vez.

-¡Cállate idiota!-

-¿Qué? Si se notaba que te iba a extrañar-

-Emmm disculpen ¿Nana podemos hablar contigo?-dijo una de mis compañeras desde la puerta del bar.

-Si claro ya voy-

-¡Oye Ichihara!-

-Eh ¿si sargento?-

-Felicidades-

Y se fue con Hanji mientras esta lo seguía molestando que yo era algo suyo. Adentro todos mis compañeros sostenían su tarro de cerveza y estaban de pie mirándome, se me acerco uno y empezó a hablar.

-Nana queremos agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros sin ti tal vez todos no estaríamos aquí y si alguna vez sentiste que nos aprovechamos de ti pues queremos decirte que…-

-¡Lo sentimos si nos aprovechamos de ti!-dijeron todos al unísono, yo estaba muy sorprendida pues nunca pensé que dijeran algo como eso.

-Gracias muchachos y también sin ustedes no habría podido ser lo que soy ahora-

Muchos me felicitaron otra vez y también me pedían muchas disculpas, de verdad pensé que es algo que nunca harían por si solos hasta que una compañera me quito esa idea.

-Puff que bueno que si salio bien lo de pedirte disculpas-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno esque… lo que paso es que el sargento Levi nos dijo que nos disculpáramos contigo cuando estabas inconciente y que si no lo hacíamos terminaríamos igual que Nakuru-

Me quede sorprendida al saber que otra vez cierta persona me quita mis ensoñaciones así de fácil, y también porque no sabia que podría ser así de persuasivo, y mi compañera se fue muy aliviada y me quede pensando en que debía agradecer al sargento cuando volviera dentro de dos días y tenia el regalo perfecto justo en mis manos.


	6. CAPITULO 6: COMETE LA ZANAHORIA

**CAPITULO 6: COMETE LA ZANAHORIA**

A temprana hora de la mañana fui rápidamente con todos mis instrumentos de dibujo en esos dos días me dedique solamente a terminar el dibujo como agradecimiento, aunque seguía pensando si era lo correcto ya que el sargento me había dificultado mucho el pasar los exámenes pero siempre terminaba diciéndome que era lo justo pues solo por el y su ayuda me libre de Nakuru y obtuve una disculpa de parte de todos mis compañeros, así que me esmere mucho para que el dibujo quedara lo mas perfecto que se pudiera aun le faltaba mucho pero lo termine justo a tiempo en el segundo día al anochecer. Fui a buscar a Hanji con el dibujo terminado para saber si ella sabía cuando llegaría exactamente el sargento.

-Hanji ¿no sabes si el sargento llegara esta noche?-

-Lo siento Nana pero no llegara hasta la mañana según me informaron-

-OH vaya…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que quería entregarle algo en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho-

-¿No me digas que ya lo terminaste? Vaya si gustas yo puedo entregárselo a primera hora mañana-

-Es que quería entregárselo yo-

-Yo se lo puedo entregar por ti además no creo que tengas mucho tiempo apuesto a que ni siquiera has empacado tus cosas ¿verdad?-

Lo que decia era cierto se supone que estos días todos estaríamos empacando nuestras cosas para cuando fuera el momento irnos con la legión sin contratiempos.

-Esta bien pero ¿tiene papel y lápiz?-

-Claro ven vamos a mi cuarto-

Estando ahí me dejo usar su escritorio y escribí una nota al sargento:

_Sargento Levi:_

_Acepte esto en muestra de mi agradecimiento hacia usted por haber hecho que mis compañeros me pidieran una disculpa._

_Y también para darme el valor de poder delatar a Nakuru y cumplir mis sueños._

_Nana Ichihara._

Enrolle el dibujo cuidadosamente con la nota dentro y lo amarre con un lazo rojo y se lo di a Hanji, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de no poder entregárselo yo misma y mas aun si le gustara. Me tomo casi toda la noche empacar mis cosas y ahora entendía porque daban mucho tiempo para empacar todo lo necesario y pertenencias. A la mañana siguiente estaba muy desvelada pero aproveche la mañana para terminar de empacar y ver los últimos detalles ya que la primera ceremonia de legión seria hasta mediodía. Al llegar la hora se nos pidió a todos los reclutas que fuéramos al escenario donde anteriormente había sido la ceremonia de graduación pero esta vez seria para ver a que legión iríamos. Ya estando todos ahí formados apareció un hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules, ya saben el tipo de hombre que toda chica querría ya que vi que muchas de mis compañeras se ruborizaron al verlo pero su rubor y sus ensoñaciones se vinieron abajo cuando vieron que entro junto con el sargento Levi lo que significaría una cosa, era también de la legión de reconocimiento. El tipo alto y rubio empezó su discurso.

-Yo soy el jefe de la legión de reconocimiento Erwin Smith, esta legión recibe sus políticas de acción encomendadas por el rey mismo. En este día el propósito de mi discurso a ustedes nuevos reclutas no es otro mas que invitarlos a nuestro grupo a la hora de su elección. Sin embargo se que muchos de ustedes no han tenido la experiencia de una misión extra-murallas y ni un ataque sufrido por los titanes. Siendo esto así solo esperamos lo mejor de ustedes pueden tomar su decisión ahora y los que no quieran formar parte pueden retirarse ahora-

Y habiendo dicho estas palabras todos mis compañeros se retiraron, algunos se acercaban para desearme suerte o un simple adiós, después de que todos se fueron y me quede sola el jefe de la legión se dirigió a mí.

-Bien bienvenida a la legión ahora te dejare en manos de la sargento Hanji y el sargento Levi ellos ya tienen ordenes no podré acompañarlos a donde van pero espero te vaya bien-

Y después de eso se fue, las ordenes eran conseguir todos los víveres para el escuadrón del sargento Levi ya que ellos se encontraban del otro lado de la muralla refugiados en un castillo, Hanji me explico que estaban ahí porque ella estaba haciendo experimentos con titanes en su propio terreno y aun no acababa con esos experimentos, el sargento Levi dividió la lista a la mitad y yo fui con Hanji por los víveres y el sargento fue a otro lado por cosas que el necesitaba, nos veríamos al anochecer y Hanji también me explico que la manera mas rápida y segura de llegar al castillo seria por la noche. Ya revisando dos veces todo lo de la lista de víveres y cosas que ocupaba el escuadrón de Levi pusimos todo en una carreta y también subí mis cosas, yo iría atrás con los víveres Hanji delante de la carreta y el sargento iba a caballo por si algún titán todavía seguía activo por la noche, en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la muralla Hanji hizo que los caballos corrieran lo mas rápido posible.

El castillo no se encontraba muy lejos estaba apenas a tres horas de la muralla aunque nos tomo algo mas de tiempo ya que nos encontramos con tres titanes que seguían activos a pesar de ser muy noche, cuando divise el castillo vi la puerta principal estaba abierta y en cuanto entramos las puertas se cerraron rápidamente y vi que eran dos personas que esperaban nuestra llegada.

-¿Tuvieron problemas?-dijo la chica que era un poco mas baja que el sargento.

-Solo unos cuantos titanes-le respondió el sargento que ya estaba debajo de su caballo-Ichihara ellos son Petra y Auro son de mi escuadrón mañana conocerás a los demás es tarde Petra llévala al su habitación-

Petra y yo nos adentramos al castillo y ella me guiaba a mi habitación.

-Si te llegas a perder no dudes en avisarnos todos tardamos un poco en adaptarnos al castillo-

-Gracias señorita Petra-

-Por favor solo dime Petra bien aquí será tu habitación-

Cuando abrió la puerta de madera la cama estaba pegada al lado derecho del cuarto, en seguida en el centro de la pared que estaba enfrente a la puerta estaba un escritorio y una ventana que estaba cubierta de tablones de madera, me supuse que era para que la luz de las velas no se viera al exterior y atrajera a algún titán y pegado del lado izquierdo estaba un baúl y una puerta.

-Todos tenemos baños en nuestra habitación así que no te preocupes por eso-

-Ah esta bien-

Petra me estaba ayudando a desempacar cuando vio mi cuaderno de dibujos.

-Vaya eres muy buena con esto-

-Ah eso son puros bocetos para un dibujo que estaba haciendo-

-Pero aun así son muy buenos ¿no tienes el dibujo final?-

-Lo que pasa es que lo regale-

-OH vaya espero ver un dibujo terminado tuyo bueno te dejo tenemos que levantarnos temprano nos vemos mañana-

Cuando se fue me dispuse a dormir pero era tanta mi emoción de que mis sueños estaban siendo cumplidos poco a poco, y aunque se que hay titanes allá afuera me gustaría ver un lindo paisaje para dibujar. A la mañana siguiente seguía con sueño pero eso no me detuvo para despertarme temprano y dirigirme a lo que seria el comedor, aunque era un poco difícil ya que todas y cada una de la ventanas tenia tablones de madera y pensé que a lo mejor me había levantado muy temprano pero entonces vi a Petra.

-Vaya si madrugaste que bueno-

-Por un momento pensé que me había levantado más temprano-

-Si a veces sueles perder la noción del tiempo porque siempre esta oscuro pero no te preocupes te acostumbraras-

Entre platicas me dijo como llegar al comedor y ya estaban otras dos personas ahí al parecer estaba esperando al sargento y a Hanji que llegaron justo después que nosotras. Todos se sentaron en una mesa larga el sargento se posiciono al final.

-Bien soldados antes de desayunar ¿ya se presentaron ante la nueva integrante?-

Todos voltearon a verme y sentí mucho calor de repente por la vergüenza y uno a uno se fueron presentando.

-Yo soy Erd Gin-

-Gunter Shulz bienvenida-

-Yo soy Auro Brossard nos conocimos ayer-

-Y yo Petra Ral-

-Mucho gusto a todos soy Nana Ichihara espero poderles ser útil en la legión-

Después todos comenzamos a desayunar y todos estaban en una plática en la que yo no encajaba muy bien hasta que Hanji y Petra sacaron el tema de mi cuaderno.

-Oye Nanita ¿no has visto nada lindo para dibujar?-

-Es cierto ¿Te gustaría dibujar algo del castillo Nana?-

-Ammm bueno no he visto algo lindo que dibujar y ocuparía explorar el castillo-

-Bueno en ese caso ¿no te gustaría hacer un retrato?-

-Que buena idea Petra que haga uno de cada quien-

-Oye ¿y quien te dijo que quiero uno?-

Y mientras Hanji peleaba con Auro de que no quería nadie noto que esas palabras me habían dejado congelada, ya que hacia mucho que yo no hacia retratos el ultimo que hice fue el de aquella persona, esa que me lastimo tanto en el pasado, tenia la mirada perdida en mi plato hasta que Petra me saco de mi trance.

-Nana ¿estas bien? ¿Dijimos algo que te molestara?-

-Ah no es solo que hace mucho que no hago retratos y pues seria algo difícil de hacerlo-trate de fingir una sonrisa.

-OH ya veo pero cuando decidas hacer un dibujo dime me gustaría verlo-

-Claro que si Petra-

Y volví a mi plato de comida y no daba crédito que esa persona todavía hasta hoy me causa daño jugaba con lo ultimo que quedaba de mi comida y entonces note la mirada penetrante del sargento al parecer notaba que algo me pasaba y trate de disimularlo lo mejor que pude. Cuando todos terminaron el sargento se levanto y empezó a dar ordenes.

-Auro hoy acompañaras a Hanji a hacer sus experimentos, Erd tu iras con Nana al río para traer agua, Gunter si hay algo que falte limpiar hazlo ya traje todo lo necesario ayer Petra ayúdale y de paso acomoden un poco el almacén y hagan la cena-

Después de eso Erd y yo tomamos nuestro equipo tridimensional y tuvimos cuidado de que ningún titán nos viera, el río no estaba a mas de 15 minutos del castillo y tendríamos que hacer varios viajes en la tercera vuelta note algo que me llamo la atención a lo lejos, mentí a Erd diciendo que había visto algo moverse cuando llegue al limite de lo que era ese bosque vi un hermoso paisaje, montañas cubiertas de nieve y el sol dándoles les daba ese algo que me inspiraba a dibujar, no podía esperar a que fueran días libres para empezar. Termine algo agotada por todas las vueltas que tuvimos que dar para traer agua para todos y para otras necesidades, pero eso no me detuvo para preguntarle a Petra cuando son nuestros días libres y ella me dijo que si no tenemos tareas pendientes los fines de semana servían para eso aunque no hacían mucho mas que leer algo de la biblioteca que se encontraba allí, pero yo me emocione porque solo faltaban dos días para eso. Me fui a mí cuarto muy feliz pero cuando entre había una cajita encima de mi escritorio, me acerque y vi que tenía una nota que tenía la escritura más elegante que vi en mi vida:

_Para que guardes tus gis pastel para cuando haya un mundo sin titanes en mientras utiliza éstos, úsalos para dibujar en tu tiempo libre solo hay una condición: NO SALGAS DEL CASTILLO._

_PD: Si son difíciles de encontrar me tomo toda la tarde hallarlos._

_Levi Rivaille._

Cuando abrí la cajita de madera no daba crédito a lo que veía me había conseguido unos gis pastel nuevos sobre algodón y tenia colores un poco mas variados que los que tenia en casa y se tomo la molestia de buscarlos aunque no se porque me dio este regalo, tal vez… no… debo estar imaginándome cosas no creo que me lo haya dado porque sintiera algo por mi debo estar imaginándome cosas. Los dos días siguientes solo hice un poco de limpieza con Gunter y Auro y por fin llego el fin de semana y nadie me iba a impedir que fuera a hacer mi dibujo aunque temía un poco con la amenaza del sargento en la nota, pero ya lo había decidido, prepare mi mochila y fui a desayunar rápidamente, salí sigilosamente para que nadie me viera y emprendí camino hacia las montañas cuidando de que nadie me viera y teniendo cuidado de los titanes. Así lo hice los dos días que teníamos libres, y cuando empezó la semana me toco limpiar el almacén y hacer la cena con Petra, ya habíamos acabo de limpiar y nos dispusimos a hacer la cena. Teníamos muchas verduras ya que primero estábamos cociendo un poco de carne y papas para que no tardara tanto en cocerse.

-Nana ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?-

-Bien Petra estoy muy feliz de estar en la legión y ya encontre algo con que pasar mis días libres-

-Vaya debe ser algo muy bonito que no he visto dentro del castillo-

-Emmm si luego te enseño- mentí porque no quería que nadie supiera que salgo afuera a dibujar y mirando todas esas verduras miraba a Petra y de pronto se me ocurrió acomodarlas sobre la mesa de tal manera que pareciera su cara.

-Petra ven un momento ¿Qué te parece?-

Vi su cara de asombro cuando vio que era su cara.

-Vaya para ser solo verduras eres buena haciendo esto-

-A ver si adivinas a quien hago ahora-

Y así estuvimos un rato yo hacia las caras con verdura y Petra adivinaba quien era, por ultimo agarre muchas pimientas, zanahorias y un par de aceitunas y las acomode de tal manera que se pareciera al sargento.

-Ya termine ¿Quién es?-

-Ah es el sargento Rivaille… OH eso me recuerda se me olvido traer algo enseguida regreso-

Y me quede ahí sola contemplando la figura del sargento en la mesa no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-¿Acaso no te dije que dibujaras en tu tiempo libre?-

De la impresión me caí al suelo y me recargue en la pared mas cercana que tenia.

-Sargento… yo… este…-sentía otra vez mucho calor.

-¿Por qué mi cara esta hecha de zanahorias?-

-Bueno… esque no tena nada blanco con que hacer su cara y…-

Vi como tomaba una tira de zanahoria y la mordía, me quede congelada en el suelo después vi como se me acercaba a mi y me enseñaba la tira de zanahoria.

(Pongan en youtube Kiss me – Sixpence None the Richer)

-Comete la zanahoria y dime a que sabe-

-¿AH?- el calor había subido mucho y sentía mi cara roja como un tomate.

-Comete la zanahoria-

Me acerque lentamente a la tira de zanahoria y mientras me iba acercando cerré los ojos hasta que la mordí, entonces abrí los ojos y vi que el sargento había mordido la otra mitad (como cuando comen un pocky) y su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía.

-¿A que sabe Nana?-

-Sabe… deliciosa-

Los dos no quedamos viendo hasta que por desgracia alguien nos interrumpió.

(Ya pueden quitar la canción)

-Nana ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?-

Petra había regresado con unos espárragos y me miraba muy preocupada me levante rápidamente y el sargento también se incorporo.

-No pasa nada Petra solo me caí jajajajaja-la risa más nerviosa de toda mi vida.

-Petra ¿ya casi esta lista la cena?-

-Si sargento en una hora más o menos ya estará lista-

Me sentí un poco triste de que no haya llegado a mas, y por alguna extraña razón otra vez me hacia ilusiones con lo que acababa de pasar tal vez fue solo cosa del momento pero después de eso los siguientes días pareciera como si el sargento hubiera tenido un montón de cosas pendientes y cada que asignaba una tarea siempre SIEMPRE me tocaba con el y teníamos mas acercamientos y todos eran por parte de el diciéndome que lo estaba haciendo mal, como el día que nos toco bañar a los caballos se me acerco por atrás y me agarro la mano diciendo:

-Así es como lo deberías hacer-

Y también la vez que nos toco limpiar el ala oeste del castillo, yo estaba fregando el piso y de la nada apareció volvió a tomar mi mano y dijo:

-Deberías hacerlo así-

Siempre que se me acercaba era para corregirme en algo, no tenia problema en que me corrigiera el problema era que cuando lo hacia lo hacia muy cerca de mi, a causa de eso no dormía muy bien por las noches preguntándome que demonios pasa con el y lo mas importante qué significaba para mi.


	7. CAPITULO 7: ME GUSTAS CUANDO…

**CAPITULO 7: ME GUSTAS CUANDO…**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me uní a la legión, y dos meses que el sargento Levi seguía con sus acosos ya que tal vez no exista palabra mejor para describirlo, a veces me sentía aliviada cuando tenia papeleo pendiente y se encerraba por días para acabarlo o cuando había veces que ya nadie quería ir con Hanji a hacer sus experimentos y por fin saldría a matar titanes, ya que unos experimentos se salían de control y teníamos que matarlos, esos días si que tenia un respiro. En cuanto a mis escabullidas a terminar mi dibujo pues ya llevaba mas de la mitad y terminaría pronto lo cual me urgía porque todos los del escuadrón siempre me preguntaban cual era la parte del castillo que dibujaba y siempre les mentía, sabia que si les decia que salía a dibujar tendría un reproche por parte de todos y mas del sargento, pero no podía resistirme a dibujar tan hermoso paisaje. Y así estaba pensando en cuantos fines de semana lo acabaría en la cocina ya que me tocaba hacer la cena con Petra.

-Nana ¿en que piensas?-

-Ah en nada es solo que ya pronto acabo mi dibujo y pues no se que dibujar después-

-Guau dibujas muy rápido estoy ansiosa por verlo-

-Gracias-

-Oye por cierto me encontré estas varitas en el almacén estaban escondidas no se que sean se rompen muy fácil me pregunto que serán-

Cuando me enseño lo que había encontrado me emocione mucho ya que hacia mucho que no veía esa clase de comida por aquí.

-¡Yo se lo que es!-

-¿En serio?-

-Si y lo vamos a hacer solo haz lo que yo te diga y veras que saldrá algo rico-

Y así empezó nuestro barullo en la cocina Petra me miraba a veces con asombro y otras con duda, pero la tranquilizaba cunado le daba a probar, y también me aliviaba un poco que no había olvidado la receta ya que hacia mucho que no la hacia y a mi madre siempre le salía mejor que a mi pero Petra y yo nos esforzamos para que saliera bien. Cuando terminamos le dije que llamara a todos y que no serviría la comida hasta que estuvieran todos ya que quería que fuera sorpresa lo que les esperaba. Fue entonces cuando empecé a escuchar ruido en el comedor y Petra me informo que ya estaban todos, le pedí que me ayudara con una de las dos ollas que llevaba y nos pusimos a la cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Y porque tanta espera? Ya muero de hambre- decia Auro con la cabeza en la mesa.

-Bueno esque hoy cenaran algo diferente espero les guste-

Les serví a todos en su plato y me miraban con una cara de espanto.

-Ichihara explica que demonios es esto-

-Ammm… mi madre lo llama spaghetti a la boloñesa comúnmente también lleva bolitas de carne pero como aquí tenemos la carne racionada pues no quise agarrar de la reserva-

-Oye Nanita ¿y como esperas que comamos esto? No puedo agarrarlo con la cuchara-

-Esque no se come con cuchara si no con tenedor por eso mande a Petra a buscar los tenedores que se usaban en el castillo miren como lo hago-

Agarre mi plato y puse el tenedor en el centro le di varias vueltas hasta que había una buena porción de spaghetti y me lo comí. Después todos imitaron el movimiento y sus semblantes cambiaron a una de asombro.

-¡Esta delicioso!-

-¡No había probado algo así en mi vida!-

-¡Es un nuevo sabor!-

Así continuaron los halagos de todos por la comida y les dije que agradecieran también a Petra ya que ella me ayudo muchísimo, pero aun había alguien renuente a probar lo que había hecho, el sargento solo picaba su plato como si fuera comida echada a perder no estaba muy seguro de comerla y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando me hice la desentendida, el solo suspiro y empezó a imitar mi movimiento y se llevo un bocado a la boca y vi una cara de asombro y un leve sonrojo, nadie lo noto ya que todos al parecer estaban mas ocupados en pedir mas ración a Petra el aprovecho eso y tomo su plato y se retiro a lo mejor nadie quería que viera que le había gustado. Erd interrumpió mi concentración del sargento dejando el comedor.

-Oye Nana ¿y también sabes hacer como el trigo se haga así?-

-No eso solo lo sabe mi madre ella compraba el trigo y lo hacia así, siempre lo hacia con tiempo y era el plato que nos servia en los cumpleaños de mi hermana o el mío, y nosotras aprendimos a hacerlo para el cumpleaños de ella-

-¡Ya esta! Cuando sea el cumpleaños de alguien lo volverás a hacer-

-De hecho yo diría que si ya que lo que encontré en el almacén se ve mucho pero dudo que nos vaya a durar-

-Nanita cuando sea mi cumpleaños haces mucho ya que quiero saborearlo bien-

-Esta bien Hanji-

-Entonces ya esta cuando sea un cumpleaños harás tu especialidad-

Después de que acabamos de cenar Petra me dijo que buscara el plato del sargento ya que era el único que faltaba y no le gustaba ver ni un plato sucio, fui a donde era su despacho y toque la puerta tres veces pero sin respuesta así que anuncie que iba entrar pero no había nadie, justo cuando me iba a ir me detuve en seco a lo que vi colgando de la pared del despacho del sargento, era el dibujo que le había dado el día que me uní a la legión pero no solo eso, sino que también tenia un muy bonito marco que el mismo consiguió y ahí estaba adornando el despacho me dio un salto al corazón cuando lo vi porque se tomo esa molestia todo por mi dibujo. Sali con una sonrisa de ahí y cuando iba embobada caminado por los pasillos me tope con alguien y caí al suelo.

-¿Sigues sin ver por donde vas?-

-¡Perdón sargento! De hecho lo estaba buscando-

-¿Para que?-

-Esque Petra me mando a buscar su plato-

-Pues aquí esta ahora vete a dormir que mañana tengo planeado limpiar varias cosas y te quiero al cien-

-Si señor-

Y me fui corriendo con el plato hacia la cocina donde Gunter ya que el le tocaba lavarlos y fui a mi habitación pero sin conciliar el sueño al recordar mi dibujo colgado en esa pared, con eso yo no tenia dudas ya de lo que sentía, cada acercamiento que tenia con el sargento dejo de ser molesto y empezó a ponerme muy feliz cada vez que nos tocaba limpiar algo lo que sea y también supe lo que sentía por el ya que mi expresión cuando se acercaba a corregirme algo primero era de miedo, pero después simplemente lo deje hacerlo cosas como esa fui pensando toda la noche, y eran cosas que hacia mucho tiempo no dejaba hacer a las personas y me gustaba y quería tener mas acercamientos así sentirlo mas a el, así que decidida a decirlo todo me propuse que este fin de semana terminaría el paisaje de las montañas. Y ese fin de semana llego, hice lo de siempre levantarme, desayunar, escabullirme sin que nadie me viera y salir al bosque a dibujar. Era mas de media tarde y todavía no acababa me estaba comenzando a desesperar de que a lo mejor no lo terminaría hasta que una voz, esa voz interrumpió mi concentración.

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!-

Voltee a la rama del árbol de donde provenía esa voz y de repente sentí que la sangre se me iba al piso, era el sargento demasiado molesto y se acerco a la rama donde me encontraba.

-¡¿Qué acaso no te dije que no salieras del castillo?!-

-Si pero…-

-¡Pero nada Ichihara! Sabia que ibas a desobedecer ordenes tenia sospechas cuando todo el escuadrón decia que no te hallaban en el castillo-

-Sargento puedo explicarlo…-

-¡No tienes que explicar nada! ¿Sabes que te puedes matar aquí afuera? Aquí no es la escuela aquí si hay titanes reales… tsk… veo que sigue s siendo la niñita que conocí eres una idiota-

Me lastimo mucho todo lo que dijo de verdad pensé otra cosa de nuevo, me habían vuelto a lastimar y todo por mi culpa otra vez… otra vez…otra vez…no, sabia que esta vez no era mi culpa y me empecé a enojar y me plante enfrente de el.

-¡El único idiota aquí es usted! ¡¿Por qué demonios se me acerca tanto si para usted no significa nada?! ¡Si usted cree que sigo siendo una niñita se equivoca!-

-Nana no grites tanto…atraerás a los titanes-

-¡No voy a gritar lo que se me de la gana! ¡¿Cree que sigo siendo una niñita?! ¡Pues esta niñita ha estado dibujando todo este tiempo aquí con todas las debidas precauciones!-

-Nana baja la voz –

-¡No estoy harta! ¡Harta de que gracias a usted pude enfrentar a las personas que no me dejaban avanzar! ¡Harta de sus acercamientos! ¡Harta de sentir lo que siento! ¡Harta de que usted no diga nada! ¡Por eso es el único idiota aquí porque apuesto que ni usted ni sabe lo que siente!-

-Nana ¡espera!-

Tome mi equipo tridimensional y enfurecida agarre camino hacia el castillo con lagrimas en los ojos había caído en la trampa de que a lo mejor el sargento sentía algo por mi pero fui una tonta para el sigo siendo una niñita y nada mas, de lo enfurecida que iba no me percate que alguien me acechaba en mi camino.

(Narra Levi)

-Nana ¡espera!-

Intente detenerla pero fue mas rápida y se fue, genial llegas y lo único que se te ocurre es gritarle en medio de un bosque donde los titanes te pueden oír, bien hecho Levi la armaste en grande, ahora esa idiota va rumbo a sabe donde y dejo todo aquí por su enojo, mientras recojo todo me percato de dos titanes corriendo hacia adentro del bosque, me asegure de que todo estuviera dentro de la mochila y seguí a los titanes, y de pronto llegue a una planicie libre de bosque había mucho humo y me di cuenta de que era humo de titanes muertos, y en medio de toda esa nubosidad note una figura en el centro de los cadáveres. Era la idiota de Nana cubierta de sangre, al parecer había acabado por lo menos con diez titanes a la vez, pero no todos estaban muertos note como un titán partido a la mitad se dirigía hacia Nana.

-¡Nana cuidado!-

Ella se giro hacia mi con una mirada asesina que jamás le había visto y no se dio cuenta del titán que seguía medio vivo, el titán con su ultimo esfuerzo lanzo su mano hacia ella y la aplasto, rápidamente llegue hacia ellos y termine de matar al titán busque a Nana y estaba muy malherida y no me respondía, velozmente llegue al castillo y llegue corriendo con Hanji.

-¡Hanji ayúdame!-

-¡Levi ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?!-

-¡Yo no hice nada estupida la acaba de aplastar un titán y no me responde!-

-Llévala a su cuarto voy para allá con todo lo que necesito-

Salí de ahí y la acosté en su habitación, se veía tan mal y todo era por mi culpa, le había ido a gritar que había desobedecido ordenes, mas que una orden era un favor lo que le pedí algo tan simple y no lo pudo cumplir todo por ese dichoso dibujo.

-Levi sal del cuarto-

Era Hanji con Petra y llevan muchas medicinas y vendas.

-No yo me quedo-

-Levi no quiero volver a discutir esto contigo sal del cuarto-

-No la voy a dejar-

-¡Levi ya hablamos de esto ella tiene principios de una fobia de que la toquen! ¡Tu mismo lo has visto ese día del examen la cara de pánico al ver sus vendas y preguntando quien la había visto o tocado! ¡Por eso te dije que te acercaras con cuidado a ella!-

-¡Ya lo se Hanji pero no me voy!-

-SI quieres que viva deja a Nana en nuestras manos-

Resignado salí del cuarto mientras Hanji y Petra se disponían a quitarle la ropa y ver sus heridas, yo cerré la puerta detrás de mi y con la espalda pegada a la puerta me deslice hacia el piso, pensando lo estupido que fui a solo ir a gritarle sin importarme si había titanes cerca, ¿desde cuando me importaba tanto Nana? Tal vez desde ese día que la vi dibujando a la orilla del rió, esa concentración que tenia al momento realizar sus exámenes, esa determinación cuando por fin delato a sus compañeras, su alegría de por fin estar en la legión, Hanji me había hablado de eso, de esa condición de que no dejaba que nadie la tocara, lo note primero porque sus compañeros siempre tenían el cuidado de agarrar las cosas de Nana sin tocarla, después de que se unió a la legión note que no saludo a nadie con la mano y cuando hacia los deberes con alguien ella tenia el cuidado de no tocar a nadie, por eso le pregunte a la loca de Hanji como podríamos ayudarla y me acerque a ella solo tocándole las manos, después ella se sentía mas tranquila si yo lo hacia pero con esto tal vez no vuelva a tocar esa mano suya. Mire la mía y recordé todas las veces que me acerque a ella y olía su cabello, me acercaba a su cuello y su mano siempre tan suave, gentil y dulce, cuando revise las cosas que traía en la mochila revise el dibujo que estaba haciendo no lo había terminado pero en una esquina con su letra decia:

_Para usted Levi._

Estaba haciendo otro dibujo por mi, y yo de idiota solo fui a gritarle y probablemente a matarla tsk en serio la había cagado y a lo grande.

(Narra Nana)

Cuando desperté note que estaba dentro de mi habitación ya que reconocí el escritorio al lado de mi cama quise moverme pero el cuerpo me empezó a doler, quise incorporarme pero no podía, y al parecer con mi movimiento desperté a alguien que dormía con la cabeza en mi cama y su cuerpo estaba en el piso y sosteniendo mi mano, para cuando se percato que desperté me sorprendí que el sargento estuviera durmiendo así y no en su habitación, sin tiempo a preguntar nada se abalanzo hacia la puerta.

-¡Hanji ya despertó!-

Hanji entro y se acerco a mí mientras el sargento se quedaba en la puerta.

-Nana ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Sentía mi garganta muy seca y yo por dentro me sentía exhausta así que susurrando conteste.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-

-Bueno Nana a mi también me dolería el cuerpo si me cayera un titán encima-

-Hanji ayúdame a sentarme-

Ella se acerco con cuidado ya que sentía mis costados muy adoloridos y cuando acerco su oído a mi boca ya que en ese momento había una sola cosa que quería.

-Hanji pídele al sargento que se vaya-

-¿Por qué Nana?-

-Solo no quiero verlo ahora por favor sigo muy molesta con el no quiero que este aquí-

-Esta bien-

Vi una temblorosa Hanji dirigiéndose al sargento incluso yo sabia como se pondría el sargento a mi petición.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nana pide que la dejes a solas-

-No lo haré y eso esta fuera de discusión-

-Levi no se que paso allá afuera y que demonios hiciste pero por alguna razón no quiere verte ahora-

-No me voy a ir Hanji-

-Levi lo siento pero tienes que hacerlo-

-Tsk…-

Y se marcho muy molesto, Hanji me dijo que podía levantarme aunque me costaría trabajo y solo podía hacerlo para ir al baño ya que para ir al comedor o hacer otras cosas quedaba prohibido y ocupaba reposo absoluto, después de que se fue llore con mas intensidad recordando, la vez que le llevo en sus brazos aunque me rehusé varias veces, de la primera vez que se me acerco con la zanahoria, de todas y cada uno de sus acercamientos en estos meses, de lo que había pasado, y me repetía una y mil veces lo tonta que había sido ¿Por qué lo deje acercarse?¿Porque lo deje que me llevara esa vez?¿Porque empecé a sentir algo por el? lloré de pensar todo esto hasta que me quede dormida. A la mitad de la noche me desperté ya que la cantidad de agua que había tomado con las medicinas que me dio Hanji ya había echo efecto, dificultosamente llegue al baño y cuando salí note que había algo debajo de la cama me agache con cuidado y al parecer era mi cuaderno de dibujo, cuando dispuse a guardarlo en el baúl note que mi verdadero cuaderno ya estaba ahí y decidí abrirlo para ver de quien era.

(Pongan en youtube LXD Soundtrack - Clair de Lune Variation)

Cuando lo abrí y pasaba las hojas de aquel cuaderno me sorprendí ya que cada hoja tenia una dibujo de mi rostro en todas sus expresiones y cada dibujo tenia algo escrito en una excelente caligrafía que inmediatamente compare con la tarjeta que me había dado el sargento cuando me dio los gis pastel, era la misma. En todas la hojas siempre empezaba igual la frase: "Me gustas cuando…" y después un estado de animo.

_Me gustas cuando dibujas._

_Me gustas cuando cocinas._

_Me gustas cuando estas decidida._

_Me gustas cuando te sonrojas._

_Me gustas cuando te sorprendes._

_Me gustas cuando estas seria._

_Me gustas cuando estas pensativa._

_Me gustas cuando ríes._

_Me gustas cuando limpias._

_Me gustas cuando vuelves exhausta._

_Me gustas cuando comes._

_Me gustas cuando tomas siestas en la biblioteca._

_Me gustas cuando tarareas una canción._

Fue así todo el cuaderno, cada gesto, cada risa, cada pensamiento, cada sorpresa, todas y cada una de mis caras estaba plasmada ahí en ese cuaderno hasta que llegue al final donde había una donde era mi cara normal y sin ninguna expresión solo estaba ahí seria y se leía abajo:

_ME GUSTA TODO DE TI._

En ese momento estaba que no cabía de felicidad, pensé que me había equivocado otra vez pero no, el sargento si sentía algo por mi y lo decia todo en ese cuaderno, esa misma noche hice un plan para que el también supiera que yo me sentía igual aunque tendría que tener el apoyo de todos para lograrlo y se que tal vez se opondrían a la locura que estaba a punto de hacer peor valía la pena hacerlo si quería hacerlo por el sargento: salir de nuevo a terminar mi dibujo y dárselo a la persona que admiro desde niña y desde hace meses me hizo volver a querer a alguien, a esa persona que mueve mi mundo interior… Levi Rivaille.


	8. CAPITULO 8: LAS LOCURAS QUE SE HACEN POR

**CAPITULO 8: LAS LOCURAS QUE SE HACEN POR AMOR.**

Al día siguiente le pedí a Hanji que el sargento no viniera a mi cuarto para nada ya que iba a fingir que seguía enojada con el, eso me lastimaría un poco pero era algo necesario, a cambio le dije que llamara a Petra, Erd y Gunter pero que vinieran al anochecer ya que ocupaba de ellos para hacer el plan funcionar, primero les conté todo desde el principio y con Hanji de respaldo y testigo fueron escuchando mas y mas, todo iba bien hasta que les conté del plan pero era mas que obvio que todos estaban en desacuerdo. Todos discutíamos en mi habitación ya que yo seguía en la cama en total reposo como había dicho Hanji.

-Nana ¿te das cuenta que lo que estas pidiendo es una locura? No… mas bien suicidio-

-Gunter yo se que si pero solo con su ayuda podré hacerlo-

-Nanita ¿entiendes la gravedad de tus heridas? Si no te las cuidas puedes terminar peor de lo que quedaste-

-Ya también pensé en eso Hanji por eso no te preocupes-

-¿Y porque solo nos llamaste a nosotros?-

-Porque se que Auro le es mas fiel al sargento y el me delataría al instante y pues se que puedo confiar en ustedes-

-Rayos si lo dices así nos convences más rápido-

-Por favor solo serán unos días-

-Si vamos chicos ¿o quieren ver a Levi gruñón por lo que resta de nuestras vidas?-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-

-¿De que hablan chicos?-

Todos se voltearon a ver hasta que Petra fue la que inicio con las respuestas a mi pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que el sargento Rivaille se portaba más estricto con nosotros cuando ibas con Hanji a sus experimentos-

-Pero cuando no ibas era diferente, hacia los entrenamientos menos agotadores y cuando nos asignaba las labores no eran tan difíciles-

-Se podría decir que se notaba el cambio cuando no te veía-

-Incluso hoy lo comprobé yo, el enano los puso a limpiar el salón principal hasta la más remota esquina y todo porque te rehusaste a verlo-

Por un momento me quede pensando en tal vez lo malo que seria esto no solo para mi sino para todos, incluyendo al sargento ya que el también la pasaría mal y se desquitaría con quien fuere pero relaje la mirada y trate de hacerles ver que solo serian por unos días y que todos tendríamos que aguantar, hasta yo tendría que aguantar el no ver al sargento todos los días como de costumbre, verlo acercarse con cuidado para solo tomar mi mano y sentir su presencia muy cerca de la mía, se me había hecho costumbre hacer los deberes con el pero así era esto, todos sufriríamos de igual manera pero les asegure que valía la pena. Al final todos aceptaron y a la mañana siguiente se iba a llevar a cabo el plan, me desperté muy temprano y acomode mis cosas en la mochila para que después de que todos desayunaran alguien vendría por mí y me llevaría al bosque para terminar el dibujo. Claro que pues también tendría que resignarme a que alguien me cargara ya que a caballo llamaríamos la atención y más si el sargento se daba cuenta de que faltaba un caballo, así que me esforcé en dejar de lado un poco mis miedos y que me cargaran. Todo esto seria posible ya que Hanji me había dicho que desde ese día el sargento pondría a alguno de los del escuadrón a vigilarme afuera de la habitación para que de veras estuviera reposando, aunque estuviera fingiendo estar molesta con el se preocupaba de todos modos, así que si le tocaba a Erd, Gunter, Petra o a Hanji cuidar mi habitación otro del escuadrón me llevaría a escondidas al bosque y antes de que se oscureciera irían por mi para llegar a tiempo para la cena. Con excepción de los días que le tocaría a Auro cuidar mi habitación, esos días los utilizaría para descansar y de paso cambiarme las vendas y reposar un poco como Hanji había dicho, aunque muy a mi pesar no me gustaba ya que cualquier día perdido atrasaría mi dibujo y nos haría sufrir mas a todos, ya que si de por si esas semanas que estaba en recuperación los hacia trabajar el doble, así tuvieran que limpiar dos veces la misma habitación o hacer un entrenamiento hasta el cansancio y de paso que pasaran por mi ya era mucho para ellos, pero los alentaba que eso iba a terminar muy pronto. Así pasaron como tres semanas, estaba yo en la misma rama dando los últimos toques del dibujo para que quedara perfecto, era medio día y ese día terminaría el dibujo ya que ese día me eche algo mas en la mochila, un espejo. Ya que como el sargento había hecho un retrato mió decidí hacer uno mió también, así que iba a empezar como empecé la vez pasada dibujándome viéndome al espejo ya que después le pediría hacerle un retrato suyo, mi retrato iba a estar en una de las esquinas. Comencé a hacer bosquejos en otras hojas viéndome una y otra vez al espejo, después empecé a plasmarme en el dibujo, al cabo de media tarde ya lo tenia hecho y para un ultimo vistazo alce mi dibujo y el espejo para ver si seguía teniendo el toque para hacer retratos, pero para cuando alce el espejo vi a alguien detrás de mi escondido entre las ramas de otro árbol, a alguien que de seguro se encargaría de que mataran muy bien esta vez.

-Pareciera ser que tu no entiendes ¿verdad?-

El sargento me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la expresión iba mas allá de estar enojado, solo medio me gire para verlo fijamente, ahora si que le debía muchas explicaciones.

-Sargento yo…-

No pude decir nada ya que solo sentí como mis ojos se cerraron y caía hacia el suelo, al parecer me había desmayado.

Cuando desperté estaba de nueva cuenta en mi habitación, me sentía con muchos escalofríos y con muchas mantas de mas en mi cama, respiraba muy agitadamente, intente otra vez incorporarme pero de nueva cuenta algo me detuvo esta vez el sargento sostenía mi mano y leía un libro con la otra, cuando sintió mi movimiento se incorporo rápidamente y fue por Hanji. Ella solo reviso mi respiración y mi temperatura corporal con un sargento aun molesto y que seguía en mi habitación.

-Nana ¿si te estuviste cambiando las vendas regularmente?-

Trataba de hacer memoria de esa última semana y lo único que recordaba es que Auro no había hecho guardia en mi habitación los últimos días y no pude cambiarme las vendas como se debía, negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues las heridas que traías se han infectado ¿te sentiste más cansada de lo habitual cuando despertaste o durante el día?-

-Eso creo pero creí que era por lo que estaba haciendo-

-No es así ahora de veras no podrás salir de la cama hasta que vuelvas a tu temperatura…bueno se podría decir hasta que te recuperes por completo ya que no podrás salir aunque quisieras-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque ahora yo te cuidare y me encargare personalmente que no salgas hasta que estés recuperada Ichihara-

Las dos volteamos a ver a un sargento todavía molesto que solo esperaba que Hanji se fuera para de seguro hablar muy seriamente conmigo.

-Cuatro ojos ¿ya terminaste? Tengo varias cosas que hablar con Ichihara-

-Enanin solo recuerda que tiene que estar reposando no recibiendo regaños-

-Tú solo lárgate que después me encargare de todos ustedes por ayudarla en su plan suicida-

Hanji se fue de la habitación deseándome suerte con alguien peor que los titanes, el sargento. Lo que me preocupaba era que los demás siguieran pagando las consecuencias de haberme ayudado en este plan pero tenia que hacer que la culpa recayera en mí.

-Nana ¿Por qué eres tan terca?-

-Sargento ¿Por qué es tan idiota?-

-¿Acaso le estas contestando a un oficial en tu estado?-

-Perdón sargento-

-Contesta mi pregunta Nana-

-Porque quise darle mi dibujo y decirle que siento lo mismo que usted-

-¿Encontraste mi cuaderno?-

-Si señor lo encontré y por eso le pregunte porque es tan idiota que usted no puede decirme lo que siente sino que un cuaderno lo hizo-

-Lo iba a hacer pero estabas tan enojada que me mandaste a la mierda ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-¿Y como iba a saber eso? Yo estaba enojada porque quería hacer algo por usted y usted solo va y me grita-

-Y también iba a perdón por eso niñita-

Los dos nos callamos, en tan solo unos minutos nos habíamos desquitado con el otro por todo lo que paso pero era toda la verdad, el solo quería decírmelo pero yo no lo deje y soy culpable de eso, y el se siente culpable de no haberme dicho antes mientras yo hacía mi plan de declarármele. Los dos éramos los culpables en cuestión.

-Tienes que descansar si no nunca te vas a recuperar-

-¿Qué pasara con los demás?-

-Eso ya lo veré cuando te recuperes ahora duérmete-

Empezó a sacar un montón de mantas de debajo de mi cama, iba a tomarse muy en serio lo de cuidarme hasta que estuviera bien, y de repente mi boca se desconecto de mi cerebro y dije algo que a los dos no sorprendió.

-Sargento duerma conmigo-

Se paro en seco y me veía incrédulo, luche con todas mis ganas para que mi cerebro volviera a conectarse a mi boca y a desaparecer un poco el rubor que sentí en la cara.

-¡No lo tome a mal! Esque una vez leí en los libros de Hanji que si quieres que alguien recupere su temperatura ocupas a otra persona que le brinde calor-

Seguía viéndome incrédulo, al parecer no se creía lo que acababa de decir, ni yo lo creería pero con tal de que me pusiera bien porque la preocupación se le notaba a leguas se acerco hacia a mi.

-¿Estas segura de lo que pides? ¿Dejarías que me acercara tanto?-

-Ya lo he dejado que se acerque y no ha pasado nada, además no estaría mal querer intentar esto-

(Porque se me hizo acorde a la escena pongan en youtube Dido - Here with Me)

Con sumo cuidado me ayudo a ponerme de lado ya que mi cuerpo me seguía doliendo mucho y estaba muy exhausta, ya estando acomodada yo se dispuso acomodarse el también de lado así que íbamos a quedar frente a frente.

-Nana tengo que poner mi brazo debajo de tu cabeza ¿estas segura de todo esto?-

-Si quiere que me ponga bien yo creo que es necesario-

Alzo mi cabeza con cuidado y note también que me dolía mucho el cuello, al parecer no había parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera y que no sintiera escalofríos, ya que su brazo lo sentí muy calido cuando me recargue sobre el y en roce sentí una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda, y sentí otra cundo paso el otro brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo mas hacia el, ya acomodados quito unas mantas que sobraban y nos arropo a los dos.

-Tengo una duda-

-Dígame sargento-

-¿El retrato que esta en el dibujo lo hiciste tú?-

-¿Ya lo vio?-

-Si y se que no lo copiaste de los míos-

-Bueno esque quería hacer uno propio porque en un futuro le quería pedir que yo lo dibujara, así que comencé como la vez pasada haciendo retratos míos-

-¿Acaso tienes retratos tuyos?-

-No los pocos que hice los termine dando, unos se los di a un chico que supe que me quería pero nunca me dijo nada, otros se los di a un chico que fue mi primer novio y otros se los di a…-

La voz se me fue al recordarlo y entonces lo supe todavía no podía hablar de el, con el sargento no, no se que cara pondría pero eso hizo preocupar al sargento de nuevo y me saco de mi trance.

-¿Nana?-

-Solo a ellos le di dibujos míos-

-Así que tuviste a otros… que imbeciles fueron-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Porque yo jamás te hubiera dejado ir-

Eso hizo que un poco de mi calor corporal volviera pero seguía todavía muy mal a pesar de lo que había dicho, entonces otra vez mi boca se desconecto de mi cerebro.

-Sargento ¿me daría un beso de las buenas noches?-

De nuevo nos deje incrédulos a lo que había dicho, pero esta vez lucia un poco molesto por lo que había dicho.

-¿Segura de lo que dices?-

-Si ya lo deje hacer otras cosas no creo le importe hacer eso-

Se acerco lentamente pareciera como si fuera a romperme con tan solo un beso pero cuando por fin nuestros labios se tocaron, el no dejo que parara ahí y lo deje que me volviera a guiar ya que había perdido practica hace mucho tiempo, pero después nos separamos a petición de el.

-Deberías dormirte ya para que te recuperes-

-Si sargento-

Me acomode en su brazo y con mis manos sentía ligeramente su pecho y su ritmo cardiaco, en mi rostro se fue dibujando una sonrisa a medida de que sentía que el sueño me vencía.


	9. CAPITULO 9: TRASTORNADA MENTAL

**CAPITULO 9: TRASTORNADA MENTAL.**

Han pasado dos años desde que el sargento… bueno mas bien Levi y yo somos pareja y aceptamos esa noche lo que sentíamos por el otro, he de decir que estos dos años han sido maravillosos a su lado, nos hemos contado nuestras vidas, la de el fue muy difícil siendo huérfano y viviendo en las calles y después prácticamente obligado a ser un soldado de la legión, nunca pensé que el comandante Erwin fuera por así decirlo un poco cruel con el, yo también le conté mi historia de cómo fui criada en los muros interiores, de cómo mi madre se separo de mi padre, de mi hermana y mi querido sobrino que no veo desde hace años, los dos nos contamos absolutamente todo. Tampoco he dejado de dibujar ya que al terminar el dibujo que le di a Levi declarándomele (que por cierto también le consiguió marco y esta con el otro en su despacho) el comandante Erwin me pidió que le dibujara los experimentos de Hanji así como los tipos de titanes con los que hacia experimentos así que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con ella dibujando sus locos experimentos. Si, todo era miel sobre hojuelas si no fuera por una simple cosa: no había podido intimar con Levi.

¿La razón? Mi (así decidí llamarlo) estupida enfermedad que no dejaba que me viera sin ropa, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad de estar completamente solos y con los ánimos simplemente me paralizaba y después salía corriendo de ahí para después enclaustrarme en mi habitación y no le hablaba a Levi por días, al principio para el fue difícil pero después comprendió que ocupaba darme mi espacio esos días hasta que yo decidiera volver a hablarle. Incluso era tanto así que nunca nos bañábamos juntos y si dormíamos juntos yo dormía con una camisa de cuello alto y mangas largas y un pantalón, si nos cambiábamos de ropa el lo tenia que hacer en otro lado, aunque había las excepciones porque si podía abrazarme siempre y cuando fuera con alguna prenda de ropa puesta, y tanto queríamos arreglar el problema que como ultimo recurso fuimos con Hanji y fue una pésima idea ya que empezó a hacer bromas de que a lo mejor Levi era el del problema y siempre terminaba golpeada por Levi, aun así ni con su ayuda he podido progresar mucho, ni aun cuando siquiera les hable de la persona que me hizo ser así, claro omitiendo unos detalles: solo les dije que esa persona había sido mi pareja y con el si había llegado a intimar pero jamás le dije la historia completa a ellos ya que la vez que lo hice me recluí mas de lo normal, dure casi dos semanas en mi habitación y decidieron no hablar mas del asunto por medio a que lo mejor me recluyera por meses.

Esta situación mía estaba haciendo que pensara el porque Levi se quedara conmigo y no buscarse a alguien mas, digo yo soy una condenada trastornada por no querer mostrarse a su pareja tal y como es en la intimidad por culpa de un idiota como lo llamaba Levi, pero a pesar de eso Levi seguía conmigo y no dejaba que eso lo detuviera, investigaba cada vez que podía, a veces eran tantas mis ganas de querer satisfacerlo a el que a pura fuerza de voluntad apenas y le hacia un oral pero hasta ahí llegaba y no podía mas aunque lo intentara, momentos desesperados como ese a veces me permitía estar cerca de el pero estoy comenzando a volverme loca porque yo si lo quiero y quiero estar con el pero esta estupida enfermedad pareciera que puede mas conmigo. Y ahora vamos camino hacia los muros ya que el comandante Erwin nos pidió volver pero al regresar nos encontramos con titanes y alguien nos informo que habían hecho un hueco en la muralla…


	10. CAPITULO 10: EL MOCOSO DE OJOS ESMERALDA

**CAPITULO 10: EL MOCOSO DE OJOS ESMERALDA.**

Cuando llegamos por fin al muro adentro era un desastre, había unos cuantos titanes esparcidos y había muchos arrinconados en una esquina, Levi nos dio la orden de eliminar a todos aquellos titanes que no estaban en esa esquina, nos tomo mucho tiempo hacer eso así que cuando acabamos todos caímos exhaustos, pero Levi que parecía que jamás se le acababan las fuerzas fue a mi habitación.

-Levi ¿Qué sucede?-

-Mañana iré a ver al mocoso-

-Levi no es un mocoso solo es dos años menor que yo ¿acaso me estas diciendo que yo también soy una mocosa?

-No Nana recuerda que tu eres niñita… mi niñita-

-Ja ja muy gracioso-

Nos quedamos callados y de pie en mi habitación, se lo que significaba no dormiría conmigo esa noche, siempre que volvíamos a la muralla era lo mismo, no dormía conmigo por ir a investigar mi estupida enfermedad y mañana iría a ver al mocoso que dicen que se puede transformar en titán y podría ser nuestra esperanza de poder ganarle a los titanes.

Después de esa noche ya no vi a Levi al día siguiente, lo único que supe fue que el muchacho seria enviado a juicio para determinar su destino ya que había personas en la policía militar que desconfiaban de el y lo creían traidor, rumores que se extendieron en toda la población e incluso dicen que la información del muchacho llego hasta los oídos del rey, la gente creía de verdad que el muchacho era una especie de salvador, había demasiado en juego y yo me moría de curiosidad de saber como era aquel muchacho que podría llegar a cumplir los sueños de muchos, incluso el mió, así que antes de que el muchacho fuera a juicio le pedí a Hanji que aunque fuera por solo un momento quisiera verle antes del juicio. Y ahí estaba yo en las puertas donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, y ahí venia Hanji con el que era también de la legión de exploración Mike Zacharias y en medio de ellos dos estaba el muchacho con grilletes en las manos, casi media lo mismo que yo, tenia el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Hanji me diviso y se detuvieron justo en la puerta.

-Hola Nanita ¿Levi sabe que estas aquí?-

-Sabes que no pero se que ya esta ahí dentro ¿es él?-

-Si este es el famoso muchacho-

Me acerque a el y el muchacho se tenso, para ser solo dos años menor que yo se veía bien y en excelente forma, pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que hasta podrían parecer gemas preciosas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Eren Jeager-

-Hola Eren yo soy Nana Ichihara y soy parte del equipo de Levi mucho gusto-

-Ah mucho gusto-

-Nanita siento interrumpir pero ya va retrasado-

-Esta bien me voy espero que todo salga bien-

-¿Por qué lo dices Nanita?-

-Porque seria una lastima no poder dibujar esos ojos-

Me gire y alce mi mano en señal de adiós, Hanji no se sorprendió mucho pues se dio cuenta de que esos ojos se me hicieron hermosos y no perdería oportunidad de dibujar eso. Así pues se llevo a cabo el juicio donde Levi propino tremenda golpiza a Eren (auque yo desaprobé completamente esa parte) y se nos dio el fallo a nosotros con la condición de que si Eren perdía el control Levi se encargaría de matarlo el mismo. Después de eso se nos ordeno empacar y estar listos al día siguiente ya que partiríamos a primera hora, pero esta vez no era fuera de los muros, el comandante Erwin me mando llamar y me dijo que por nada del mundo me despegara de Eren, Levi y Hanji ya que quería todos y cada uno de los experimentos detallados en dibujos, y nos dirigimos al antiguo cuartel general del cuerpo de exploración que estaba lejos de los muros y de los ríos ya que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar a Eren en su condición de titán. Y como siempre el obsesivo Levi nos mando a limpiar TODO el cuartel, aunque me reconfortaba un poco ya que era un poco mas chico que el castillo y era menos que limpiar, iba a decirle que ya había acabado de limpiar la cocina pero al parecer estaba regañando a Eren.

-Oye Eren vengo del piso de arriba vuelve a limpiarlo-

-Sargento si quiere puedo decirle a Eren como limpiar-

-No Ichihara tu estas limpiando la cocina-

-Ya termine, puedo enseñarle-

-Tsk… esta bien pero si vuelvo a ver que esta mal los dos serán los castigados-

Le indique a Eren que subiéramos y el me dijo que habitación lo mando a limpiar Levi, paso a paso le explique como debía hacerlo y como se debía de ver limpio. Él empezó por un extremo de la habitación y yo por el otro.

-Y dime Eren ¿Cómo te has sentido hasta ahora?-

-Pues todos parecen amables… supongo-

-¿Supones? ¿Lo dices por el sargento?-

Eren solo callo, había dado en el clavo.

-No te voy a decir algo que Petra no te haya dicho ya solo tenle paciencia-

-Si, lo se-

-Eren ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-

-Si claro señorita Ichihara-

-Primero quita las formalidades, segundo me preguntaba si posarías para mi-

Eso hizo que Eren se giro con una cara de sorpresa, la cual me dio risa ya que sabia lo que atravesaba por su mente.

-No lo tomes a mal, es solo que tus ojos se me hacen tan hermosos que cuando veo algo así no puedo resistirme a dibujarlo-

-Ammm… si claro-

Y volvimos a la tarea de limpiar, sin saber que alguien celoso y desconfiado espiaba esa conversación. Cuando terminamos bajamos con los demás ya que Levi tenia algo importante que decirnos, el comandante Erwin nos había dado un plazo de 30 días para que Eren pudiera controlar su titán y pasado ese tiempo tenia planeado una gran expedición afuera de los muros, aunque algo me decia que esto tenia algo mas entre manos, también los demás empezaron a interrogar a Eren sobre como podía hacerse en titán, estaba respondiendo pero se quedo congelado al saber que la persona que le haría las pruebas seria la misma Hanji, ella tenia tantas preguntas a Eren y yo aproveche la oportunidad de quedarme un rato y empezar a hacer su retrato, cuando termine ya estaba muy entrada la noche y muy cansada les desee buenas noches y subí a las habitaciones, como tenia tanto sueño no me di cuanta que Levi salio de la nada y me llevo a hurtadillas a su habitación y ahí me acorralo cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y aun a pesar de su baja estatura se acerco mucho a mi rostro.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?-

-¿De que demonios hablas?-

-Estabas insinuándote al mocoso-

-Levi por favor ¿es en serio?-suspire fastidiada.

-Le dijiste que tenia unos "hermosos ojos"-había fruncido el ceño más de lo normal.

-¿Y? Solo eso tu bien sabes que es menor que yo en serio Levi ¿estas teniendo esta discusión conmigo?-

-No quiero que estés a solas con el-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Nana no sabemos como ni cuando se pueda transformar en titán y no quiero que corras peligro-

-Levi he matado a casi diez titanes cuando empecé y me has entrenado bien-

-Me importa un carajo solo obedece-

-Levi ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Deja de decir groserías sabe que es lo que me provoca y ahora estoy muy cansada-

De pronto se relajo y empezó a soltar poco a poco su agarre mientras hacia una media sonrisa, estaba en serios problemas.

-Mierda no lo sabia-

-Levi si lo sabias ya deja de hacerlo-

Pero de nada sirvió, terminamos haciendo justo lo de siempre, y como siempre yo sali corriendo de su habitación ya que no podía permitirme dormir ahí con la vergüenza que traía. A la mañana siguiente escuche mucho ruido y me pare deprisa a ver que sucedía, otros soldados del cuerpo de exploración habían venido a buscar a Hanji ya que los sujetos experimentales que habían atrapado recientemente los habían matado.


	11. CAPITULO 11: LA TITAN HEMBRA

Después de ir rápidamente con el comandante Erwin y ver los restos de los titanes experimentales, se hicieron las respectivas investigaciones pero al parecer nadie lo había hecho, el comandante Erwin recluto a varios soldados para el cuerpo de exploración y les dijo lo mismo que nosotros, dentro de un mes saldríamos a la gran expedición. Afortunadamente los amigos de Eren venían con nosotros y pronto se instalaron en el cuartel, ellos se quedarían a cuidar el cuartel mientras el equipo de Levi y Eren salíamos a realizar los experimentos de Hanji. Algo que al principio no salio muy bien, ya que descubrimos que Eren tenia que tener razones para convertirse en titán y todos los del equipo desconfiaban de Eren, pero poco a poco empezamos a tener confianza con el, yo aprovechaba y cada que regresábamos al cuartel hablaba con el todo el trayecto, cosa que obvio no paso desapercibido por Levi pero no estaba rompiendo ninguna orden ya que como íbamos todos juntos pues no estaba completamente sola con el.

El mes paso casi volando hasta que por fin llego la fecha prevista para la gran expedición, salimos a toda prisa ya que como llevaban todo el mes planeándolo ya todos sabían sus posiciones y lo que debían hacer en caso de cualquier anomalía, ya llevábamos mucho camino por delante y pronto hubo complicaciones, ya que una titán hembra había aparecido. Levi dio ordenes de dirigirnos al bosque de árboles gigantes que se encontraba cerca, la titán hembra casi nos pisaba los talones y de la nada, salio el comandante Erwin y la apreso con millones de flechas, Levi les dijo a los demás que llevaran a Eren a un lugar seguro y me dijo que lo acompañara con el comandante Erwin, cuando llegamos el comandante me ordeno dibujar lo mas rápido posible ya que pareciera que pronto se iba a soltar, después la titán hembra grito con tanta fuerza que casi nos deja aturdidos y llegaron mas titanes que empezaron a devorarla, Levi me dio la orden de volver con Eren pero cuando llegamos ya era tarde, al parecer teníamos a un infiltrado entre nosotros y la titán hembra volvió a aparecer y mato a todos los del equipo de Levi, Levi y yo con furia asesina seguimos a Mikasa, la chica que siempre cuidaba de Eren, y logramos recuperarla ya que la titán lo había secuestrado. Regresamos a toda prisa de vuelta a los muros, algunos titanes nos seguían pero llegamos a la muralla con algunos heridos entre ellos Levi.

Cuando regresamos a Levi se le dio la orden de ir a las casas de todos los que murieron en la expedición, yo lo acompañe y algunas familias le echaron la culpa y otras solo querían que nos fuéramos, yo como regalo de despedida a cada una de las familias les deje un retrato de los que había hecho para ellos ya que aun conservaba algunos y les decia que comprendieran a Levi aunque el no lo demostrara el se sentía culpable por haberlos dejado solos con Eren. Después de eso Armin, el otro amigo de Eren nos revelo sobre quien podría ser la titán hembra por lo cual hicimos un plan dado que llamaron a Eren a la capital a ser ejecutado por el fracaso de la expedición, todos íbamos poner en riesgo mucho pero no importaba, todo era con tal de demostrar la inocencia de Eren. Después de terminada la reunión con el comandante Erwin todos salimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero Eren no se veía seguro del plan, me quede para hablar con el.

-Eren ¿estas bien?-

-Esque… no puede ser ella-

-Eren se que es difícil de asimilar pero con todas las pruebas que presento Armin yo no lo dudo ¿Qué tienes que ver para creerlo?-

-No se… esque…-

-Eren escúchame si no quieres que nadie mas muera tienes que enfrentarla, sino nos estas condenando a todos-

Se levanto de la silla donde estaba y corrió a abrazarme.

-Nana no se si pueda-

-Tienes que Eren, todos confiamos en ti, incluso el capitán Levi-

Le correspondí el abrazo y nos retiramos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, pasaron los días y por fin llego el día en que se llevaría a cabo el plan, disfrazamos a Jean de Eren y Levi tenia que ir con el ya que se suponía que el estaba a cargo de Eren, me subí con el al carruaje ya que Jean iba a ir en otro, cuando estuvimos arriba Levi me miraba (mas bien me fulminaba con la mirada) y yo no me había dado cuenta ya que estaba mas preocupada porque todos saliéramos vivos de este plan, algo que de seguro Levi malinterpreto.

-¿Estas preocupada por el mocoso?-

-Por todos Levi, no solo por el-

-Nana dime la verdad ¿el mocoso te gusta?-

-Levi por dios ¿Qué dices?-

-Nana con un demonio el otro día vi como lo abrazabas así que responde la maldita pregunta-

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado este asunto el único que siempre me ha gustado es ese bajito gruñón que se encela por cualquier momento en que me espía cada vez que estoy con Eren-

-¿Bajito gruñón?-

Con sumo cuidado ya que tenía la pierna lastimada, me volvió a apresar con el carruaje en movimiento.

-¿Sigues contestándole a tus superiores?-me dijo estando arriba de mí.

-Solo a uno muy celoso-le conteste con una media sonrisa.

Justo cuando pareciera que iba a hacer algo mas el carruaje se detuvo, al parecer el plan había fallado y el titán hembra andaba suelto adentro de los muros, Levi salio del carruaje y Jean también lo hizo para unirse a los demás y detener a la titán hembra, pero los de la policía militar le apuntaban a Levi y a el comandante Erwin, yo saque deprisa las armas que tenia debajo de los asientos y salí en defensa de Levi, aunque yo solo traía dos esperaba cualquier movimiento por parte de los de la policía militar, Levi se tenso por un momento.

-Ichihara vete con los demás-

-¿Y dejarlos a su suerte capitán? Olvídelo, usted sabe que si ellos disparan yo no fallare usted me ha visto disparar-

-Tu soldado tiene razón Levi te necesitamos aquí y vivo-

Entonces un rayo descendió del cielo, Eren se enfrentaría a la titán hembra dentro de los muros y los de la policía militar no daban señas de querer dejarnos ir, pero al final el comandante Erwin se hecho la culpa de todo y dejo a Levi a cargo. Solo así la policía militar dejo de apuntarnos y yo me apresure a sacar los equipos tridimensionales que había escondido en el carruaje donde venia Jean y los dos salimos disparados hacia Eren, cuando llegamos Eren estaba siendo absorbido por Annie la titán hembra, Levi y o llegamos justo a tiempo para cortarle los brazos a Eren antes de cualquier cosa. Al parecer Annie se había cristalizado ella misma lo cual significaba que todos nuestros esfuerzos habían sido en vano, Hanji ordeno que se le trasladara bajo tierra y yo me fui con el equipo encargado ya que supuse que el comandante querría un dibujo de esto, mientras terminaba con el lápiz y empezaba a ponerle color al dibujo Hanji y Levi aparecieron en la habitación y yo solo seguí coloreando.

-¿Cómo va?-

-Lo tendré listo en una hora para el comandante-

-Y pensar que la teníamos tan cerca…-

-No te preocupes Hanji algún día tendrá que salir-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Detuve mi dibujo por unos segundos y mire fijamente a Annie.

-Porque hay veces que hacemos cosas para protegernos del peligro, así que pienso que cuando ella considere que ya no lo hay, saldrá-

Los dos se quedaron callados y yo continué con mi dibujo y me acompañaron hasta que lo termine, se lo di a Hanji y me retire de ahí. Ya entrada la noche estaba yo en mi habitación leyendo y veo a Levi parado en mi puerta, entra y la cierra tras de si y se sienta en mi cama.

-¿De veras piensas eso de la chica?-

Suspire un tanto cansada, y de repente la ventana me pareció interesante y le dije a Levi lo que pensaba de Annie.

-Claro que si, todos hacemos cosas para proteger algo valioso, Annie se sacrifico ella misma de esa manera ya que ella quería protegerse a si misma y lo que sea que no nos quisiera decir, todo el mundo lo hace yo la comprendo un poco-

Regrese mi mirada a Levi, el seguía perdido mirando a la nada, como si estuviera analizando lo que le acababa de decir.

-Tal vez piensas así porque tú haces lo mismo-

-¿A que te refieres Levi?-

-Tu te refugias en tu mente cada vez que te toco, como si quisieras proteger algo, aunque a mi me gustaría romper esa barrera-

Le acune el rostro en mi mano derecha y lo hice verme a los ojos.

-A mi también yo se que existe la solución Levi solo hay que esperar-

Y dicho esto Levi se me acerco para darme el más tierno beso.


	12. CAPITULO 12: TENGO UN REFUGIO

**CAPITULO 12: TENGO UN REFUGIO.**

Al día siguiente también estuvimos ocupados ya que las marcas donde Annie había escalado por el muro se estaban cayendo dejando ver que había un titán dentro de la muralla, nos movimos rápido y un pastor de la secta de las murallas se acerco para prevenirnos, Hanji lo obligo a hablar pero este se negaba, y de nuevo estuvimos muy movidos ya que se nos había informado que había titanes mas adentro de la muralla y temimos lo peor, así que entre Levi y Hanji se llevaron al pastor con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos se nos informo que parte del escuadrón que tenia Mike a su cuidado estaba en peligro y todos se dispersaron para prevenir a las aldeas próximas, Levi dio la orden de que nos fuéramos pero hablando a solas le dije que me negaba rotundamente a dejarlo solo, ya que seguía lastimado de su pierna y el pastor podría huir, Levi solo me dijo que si eso sucedía había muchos otros solados alrededor y que solo inventaría algo para que lo detuviesen, aparte Hanji ocuparía mi asistencia por si veíamos algún titán especial. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji y yo salimos con otros soldados hacia donde se suponía estaba la brecha en la muralla pero fuimos al rescate de algunos de otros amigos de Eren que estaban desarmados, nos contaron todo desde que ellos fueron llevados a una casa lejos de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al ahora destruido castillo donde los encontramos, los titanes, los pueblos deshabitados, y lo que mas nos preocupaba fue que no había ninguna brecha en el muro.

De repente y de la nada aparece la mitad del titán colosal arriba de la muralla y Eren se transforma en titán con lo que parece ser el titán acorazado y empiezan a luchar, yo solamente me aleje lo mas que pude y con mis manos temblorosas empecé a dibujar primero al titán acorazado que luchaba con Eren, y antes de que desapareciera dibuje con toda rapidez al titán colosal que luchaba con los otros soldados de la legión de exploración y la estacionaria, y entre tanta lucha el titán colosal se dejo caer sobre el acorazado y Eren, dejando una gran columna de humo que no nos permitía ver nada.

Después de unas 5 horas y después de que atendimos a todos lo heridos, descubrimos que faltaba Eren y otra que le decían Ymir, y Mikasa al despertar no paso desapercibido eso y ella junto con Krista querían desesperadamente ir a buscarlos, aunque ella misma dijo que ya no la llamáramos así sino Historia, y justo a tiempo llego el comandante Erwin y junto a el todos fuimos a buscarlos, aunque eran muy pocas las probabilidades de encontrarlos pronto ya que tenían 5 horas de adelanto pero íbamos a toda prisa, cuando al fin los alcanzamos otro titán se acerco a Historia y se la llevo, entramos en una batalla ahí mismo a campo abierto con el titán acorazado tratando de recuperar a Eren y ahora a Historia, entre Mikasa y yo nos acercábamos lo mas posible a la parte débil del titán pero su forma acorazada nos impedía llegar a Eren cada vez que nos acercábamos, y entre todo el alboroto no note que el comandante había desaparecido, y apareció justo delante del titán y de nosotros y atraía a mas titanes que tan pronto vieron al acorazado empezaron a devorarlo y rápidamente recuperamos a Eren y a Historia, en ese momento el acorazado con sus ultimas fuerzas quiso volver a agarrar a Eren pero sucedió algo que me dejo sin palabras. Al momento que Eren quiso zafarse grito y de repente los titanes que nos estaban devorando dejaron de hacerlo y empezaron a comérselo mas, actuamos rápido y salimos de ahí a toda prisa con Eren e Historia en los caballos que teníamos, todos regresamos al cuartel donde se encontraba Levi con el pastor, fueron muchas las bajas, incluso el comandante había resultando herido ya que había perdido un brazo en manos de un titán. Cuando nos fuimos acercando a Levi yo traía a Eren cargándolo junto con Mikasa, Levi se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a mi.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no deje que me hicieran daño-

-Ah si ¿Y esto?-

Paso su mano por mi mejilla y note que me ardía, al parecer me había raspado pero yo no lo sentía.

-Vaya al parecer si lograron hacerme algo-

-Hanji ¿Qué acaso no te dije que la cuidaras imbecil?-

-Gracias por preocuparte por los demás enano, por cierto Erwin salio lastimado pero de ahí en más todos estamos bien, se nota tu preocupación-

-Idiota-

-Capitán ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-dijo un Armin confundido mientras todos rodeaban a Levi.

-Bueno hasta que se recupere Erwin no lo se, por lo pronto hay que esconder a Eren y a Historia, y tenemos que llevar al pastor a un lugar seguro también-

-No te preocupes enano el pastor se va conmigo junto con Connie y Sasha, tengo que volver a los pueblos a verificar algo-

-Bien ¿entonces donde escondemos a los mocosos?-

Todos se miraban las caras pensativos, hasta que a mi se me ocurrió algo, como siempre algo suicida pero se que era algo seguro.

-Yo se donde-

Todos se giraron al verme.

-Podemos ir a mi casa-

-¿A tu casa? Estas loca nos verían al instante-dijo Jean.

-No si conoces los caminos de las cañerías, hay un camino debajo de mi casa, así nadie nos vería, podría ser temporal en lo que consiguen un lugar lejos de la ciudad-

Todos se giraron de nuevo hacia Levi esperando una respuesta.

-Esta bien pero los demás se quedan, solo iremos Eren, Historia, tu y yo-

Mikasa iba a protestar pero Eren la alejo y la hizo entender que era mejor así ya que entre menos personas fueran menos llamaríamos la atención, además ellos estarían buscando un lugar lejos de la ciudad para esconderlos hasta que Erwin se recuperara y esperar ordenes. Levi le dio orden a Hanji que en cuanto encontraran un lugar mandaran un mensaje a casa de mi madre, aunque se desconcertaron mucho cuando les dije que mandaran la nota a nombre de Heisenberg ya que no coincidía con mi apellido, incluso Jean volvía a decir que era mala idea pero les dije que era por seguridad de mi madre tener apellido de soltera y que todo estaba bien. Al día siguiente todos nos dividimos en los respectivos grupos y Levi, Eren, Historia y yo nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de las cañerías en las afueras del distrito de Hermina donde vivía mi madre.


	13. CAPITULO 13: ATRÁS EN EL PASADO PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 13: ATRÁS EN EL PASADO PARTE 1.**

Ya llevábamos mas de dos horas caminando con antorchas en las manos, Eren e Historia lucían muy cansados menos Levi, que aunque siguiera un poco mal de su pierna parecía que podría estar caminando por horas, así que tomamos un descanso en una intersección de túneles.

-¿Cuánto falta Ichihara?-

-Solo otro kilómetro mas, mi casa esta muy en el centro de Hermina-

-Más te vale que lleguemos rápido antes que me ensucie más de lo que ya estoy-

Continuamos nuestro camino por las cañerías, hasta que por fin dimos con una puerta que mi madre había sellado hace tiempo pero por algo había traído mi equipo tridimensional, y a pura punta de espada y unos cuantos golpes pude abrirla, adentro estaban unas escaleras que daban hacia arriba y cuando llegue y toque mi madre abrió y estaba armada con una escoba, era casi de mi estatura y su cabello ya se le hacían notar un par de canas, siempre decia que era como yo pero dentro de diez años, yo al verla me sentí feliz y corrí a abrazarla pero ella se tenso un poco, cuando deje de hacerlo y me separe un poco de ella estaba muy sorprendida y bajo poco a poco la escoba.

-Nana… hija ¿eres tú?-

-Si mama, he vuelto a casa-

-Pero ¿Por qué llegaste por aquí?-

-Ah… esque no podemos ser vistos por la ciudad mama y por eso se me ocurrió llegar por aquí-

-Ya veo y ¿traes compañía?-

Me gire a ver a los demás y seguían tosiendo un poco por el polvo y el olor de los túneles así que los saque completamente de ahí, estábamos en el pequeño almacén que mi madre tenia detrás de la casa.

-Mama este es Eren, ella es Historia y el es el capitán Levi-

-Mucho gusto muchachos yo soy Susan, la madre de Nana-

-Madre tengo que pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Nos permitirías quedarnos hasta que nuestros demás camaradas encuentran un lugar donde esconder a Eren y a Historia?-

-Será por poco tiempo señora, planeamos no quedarnos mucho-

Levi se había metido en la conversación, lo que provoco que otra vez mi madre se sorprendiera, después se lo medito un poco, así era mi madre, no hacia preguntas solo sopesaba lo que le pedías.

-Claro hija pero tenemos que acomodar las habitaciones para ellos-

-No te preocupes yo los acomodo-

Después salimos del almacén para encontrarnos con la cocina y a mi hermana Lauren y mi pequeño sobrino Anthony, que ya había crecido desde que me había ido de aquí, yo lo había dejado como bebe y ahora estaba de unos tres o cuatro años mas grande, mi hermana y mi sobrino me abrazaron y también los presente a los demás, Levi sin perder tiempo pregunto donde podía asearse y quitarse todo el polvo de encima, mientras le enseñaba la casa a Eren y a Historia. Después de salir de la cocina estaba el comedor de seis sillas, seguido por la pequeña sala y un libro con unos cuantos libros, y enfrente del comedor estaban las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones, era una casa pequeña pero tenía casi todo lo básico. Al cabo de un rato después de que todos nos aseáramos y comiéramos un poco del estofado de mama, Eren bombardeo a mi madre y a mi hermana de cómo era yo de niña y solo el y yo hacíamos un poco de bromas al respecto ya que Historia estaba inmersa en uno de los libros y estaba sentada en el único sillón que tenia la sala, y Levi estaba vigilando por la ventana cercana a la puerta sobre cualquier soldado de la policía militar, hasta que mi madre nos saco de nuestra platica.

-Hija será mejor que vean en donde dormirán-

-Claro, ¿están todavía las demás cobijas guardadas en mi cuarto? Voy a ocupar algunas y Lauren tendrá que dormir contigo esta noche-

-Claro sácame de mi habitación hermanita-

-Ay ya no será por mucho, ¿o quieres que duerma contigo y te tumbe de la cama como antes?-

-No, estoy bien así-

Después subí con Eren y la primera habitación era de mi madre, la segunda de Lauren, la tercera era de Anthony y antes era el cuarto de huéspedes y ahí al final estaba el mió, entramos y estaba como la ultima vez que lo deje. Mi cuarto estaba tapizado de dibujos sobre flores, estatuas, casas, personas, algunos niños, pájaros, y muchas otras cosas mas, todos y cada unos de mis dibujos seguían clavados en cada pared y en cada rincón de mi cuarto, Eren se sorprendió al ver que tenia mucho tiempo para practicar y eso era lo que me había convertido en tan buena dibujante.

-¡Vaya! ¿En serio hiciste todo esto tu?-

-Si… se podría decir que no había día en que no dibujara algo-

-Ahora veo porque eres tan buena Ichihara-

Los dos nos asustamos ya que no habíamos oído a Levi llegar, el solo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta también un poco asombrado de la decoración de mi cuarto.

-Emmm Nana ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban las cobijas?-

-Ah cierto aquí en este ropero, ten baja estas para mi ya que yo dormiré abajo y pregúntale a Historia en que cuarto se piensan quedar si en este o en el de Lauren-

-Si-

Eren bajo a toda prisa, el ya sabia de lo mió con Levi y por eso prefirió dejarnos un rato a solas, Levi ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta mientras daba un recorrido por todos los dibujos.

-¿En serio te considerabas tan mala dibujante cuando nos conocimos? Esto solo prueba que practicaste mucho-

-Bueno si tenía demasiado tiempo libre y todas las tardes siempre salía a dibujar algo-

De repente Levi se paro en seco ya que había visto unos retratos que hacia tiempo había hecho y que tampoco se habían movido, se les quedo viendo fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Mis primeros amores-

Levi no quito su semblante y volteo a verme porque dije eso como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, creo que el tono que use no fue el más apropiado y ahora estaba metida en problemas.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes a estos dos imbeciles aquí después de que te dejaron?-

-Si Levi además ya no importa, al que quiero es a ti-

Suavizo un poco su semblante y volvió a ver los retratos.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-

Me acerque a el y también dirigí mi mirada a los retratos.

-El que tiene el cabello alborotado y chino se llamaba Robert, el fue mi primer amor, varios de sus amigos me dijeron que el también sentía algo por mi pero jamás me dijo nada, el segundo el que tiene el cabello corto y los ojos un poco rasgados se llamaba Fernand, el me vio dibujar una tarde y se me declaro y todo, pero solo duramos un mes y después me corto pero terminamos bien-

-Insisto, fueron unos idiotas al dejarte ir-

-Lo se Levi-

Iba camino hacia la puerta pero la siguiente pregunta de Levi me paro en seco.

-¿Por qué hay un hueco entre tus dibujos? ¿Te hace falta uno?-

Yo seguía dándole la espalda a Levi, sentí como mis piernas temblaban y mi ojos se sentían ardorosos, sabia a quien pertenecía el hueco porque yo misma me encargue de quitarlo de la pared ya que el hecho de verlo era casi lo mismo que hablar de ello, el silencio se prolongo mucho y solo se me ocurrió una cosa que decirle.

-Tal vez mi madre lo quito, aunque tengo todos mis dibujos aquí hay algunos que mi madre a veces los regala de tan bonitos que son-

Y salí apresuradamente del cuarto tratando de controlarme para que mi madre y sobre todo Levi no se preocupara tanto ya que sabía que no podía hacer muchas preguntas sobre ese asunto. Ya un poco mas controlada baje de nuevo y mi madre les preguntaba a Eren y a Historia que les gustaría cenar, y de pronto se me ocurrió algo que hacia mucho tiempo no hacia y solo se podía hacer en ese instante.

-Mama ¿todavía tienes la harina para hacer los pan queques?-

-¿Los que?- me miro muy extrañado Eren.

-Claro hija, ¿los quieres hacer?-

-Si haber si no se me ha olvidado hacerlos-

Eren me siguió hasta la cocina ya que seguía preguntando de que demonios estaba hablando, le dije que tuviera paciencia y que me ayudara con todo lo que tenia que tener a mi alcance, como conocía bien esa cocina no me era difícil moverme y empecé a hacerlos.

(Narra Levi)

-¿Por qué hay un hueco entre tus dibujos? ¿Te hace falta uno?-

Voltee a ver a Nana pero ella se había detenido en seco ante mi pregunta, que imbecil fui, claro tenia que ser del ultimo idiota que la dejo así, pero Nana seguía ahí inmóvil hasta que por fin reacciono.

-Tal vez mi madre lo quito, aunque tengo todos mis dibujos aquí hay algunos que mi madre a veces los regala de tan bonitos que son-

Y salio rápidamente del cuarto, rayos espero no haberla cagado tanto esta vez, de nuevo dirigí mi mirada hacia ese espacio vació. ¿De verdad ese tipo podía hacer tanto daño a una persona? Solo quería saber como era y si algún día lo viese partirle la cara por todo lo que le hizo y sigue haciéndole a ella, hombres como él a veces me dan asco, salí de ahí y me dirigí hacia abajo para ver si Nana seguía bien, pero al parecer estaba mas que bien ya que la vi que ella y el mocoso se movían por la cocina, ninguno de los dos noto que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta y otra persona se unió a la vista.

-Sabe como moverse en la cocina ¿no?-

La madre de Nana, Susan apareció de pronto junto a mí también mirando a Nana que se movía gracilmente en esa cocina preparándonos algo de cenar.

-Si, nunca la había visto así-

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo capitán?-

-Claro señora-

-Por favor dime solo Susan-

-¿Cuál es su pregunta Susan?-

-¿Tú eres la persona que esta buscando su cura?-

Abrí mis ojos como platos y mire a la señora, al parecer Nana le había comentado a ella de nuestra relación, y también estaba demasiado conciente de lo que le ocurría.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-

-En sus cartas menciona a alguien que la trata de ayudar a curarse, aunque dice que hay pocos resultados y nunca son lo que esperaban, pero se que eres tu por la manera en que la veías cuando salieron de los túneles y por la forma en que la miras ahora-

-Es usted muy perceptiva-

-Claro pero dime, ¿Cómo va eso?-

-No muy bien que digamos, pero ha progresado un poco-

-Lo se, me sorprendí mucho cuando se abalanzo a abrazarme, antes siquiera me dejaba tocarle las puntas de los dedos-

-Pero solo eso he logrado, y cada vez que le pregunto del asunto me evade, o si yo quiero hablar mas allá se bloquea por días hasta que ella misma lo decide, sinceramente lo hemos intentado todo pero nada-

-¿Entonces no sabes lo que pasó?-

Negué con la cabeza y volví a mirar a Nana que seguía moviéndose por la cocina, desde hacia tiempo sabia que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, y desde hace unos días me había dado por vencido ante su enfermedad, yo solo la quería a ella.

-¿Y tú quieres saberlo?-

Me sorprendí de nuevo y de nuevo volví la vista hacia la señora que me leyó el pensamiento e hizo un gesto de que la siguiera escaleras arriba mientras dejábamos al mocoso y a… mi hermosa niñita hacer la cena.


	14. CAPITULO 14: ATRÁS EN EL PASADO PARTE 2

(Narra Levi)

Seguía a la señora Susan escaleras arriba y entramos a su habitación, era un poco mas pequeña que la de Nana y solo tenia una cama, una mesita de noche y un gran ropero, yo me dirigí a sentarme en la cama mientras la señora sacaba una caja del gran ropero y después se sentó a un lado mió.

-Antes que todo y antes que nada ¿Qué es lo que usted sabe capitán?-

-Pues… ella solo me contó que fue muy intima con ese hombre y nada mas, los dos hemos optado por dejar el tema ahí ya que la única vez que hablo de ello se encerró en su cuarto mas de lo habitual-

-¿No sabes como se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Como se conocieron?-

Negué ante todas esas preguntas, en verdad sabia poco del tipo.

-Bueno empezare entonces desde que me separe de mi marido se que es muy atrás pero creo que es prudente empezar desde ahí, ¿esta bien?-

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía perfectamente que tenia que escucharla completa si quería comprender un poco más a Nana.

(pongan en youtube Don´t speak – No Doubt)

-Después de que me separe de su padre pedí ayuda a algunos familiares a esconderme ya que mi intención no era volver con él y se la pasaba los días buscándome, fue así como llegamos a esta casa, Nana era apenas una niña y Lauren estaba en su adolescencia, cuando estábamos instalándonos aquí Nana fue la que encontró esa puerta en la bodega, les pregunte a mis familiares que si sabían de la existencia de ella y ellos me dijeron que si, me dijeron que la usara por si algún día mi ahora ex-marido me encontraba escapaba por ahí, y aunque con muchas advertencias le dije a Nana que se mantuviera alejada de ahí pero sabes lo testaruda que es.

Muy pronto ella ya se sabia todos los caminos de las tuberías y jamás se perdía, incluso me hizo un mapa que todavía conservo por si algún día llega a suceder un percance, así que muy pronto se aburrió de estar ahí y empezó a salir, hasta que un señor de edad avanzada llamado Joseph estaba pintando una de las iglesias de la religión de la muralla y Nana quedo fascinada y todas las tardes iba a aprender a dibujar con el, muy pronto ella se volvió tan buena que guardaba cada uno de sus dibujos en su cuarto, todo eso que esta ahí fue todo lo que dibujo a lo largo de los años, me supongo que si te hablo de los dos primeros amores de ella, a veces venían aquí a la casa pero jamás paso a mayores, pero todo cambio una tarde cuando volvió de dibujar, me dijo que había conocido a alguien nuevo, se llamaba Raphael, me dijo que la había visto dibujar una hermosa paloma cerca de una fuente, y que esperaba verlo mañana.

Así se pasaron los días y Nana estaba mas interesada por este chico, y después de una semana se empezó a notar mas el cambio, empezó a llegar mas tarde de la hora acordada, incluso llegaba muy entrada la noche y se excusaba diciendo que Raphael la había entretenido y por eso la tardanza, después ya no me daba excusas solo llegaba tarde y no me quería decir donde había estado. Luego empezó a salirse mas temprano e incluso llego a olvidar sus instrumentos de dibujo, y cada vez que intentaba llamarle la atención me respondía de mala manera y me decia que si su padre se fue era por mi culpa, Nana estaba dejando de ser esa persona que me apoyaba en todo y me obedecía, era muy rebelde e incluso le contestaba a Lauren diciéndole que se había dejado embarazar de un inútil y que era una tonta por tener al niño, Lauren y yo estábamos de verdad preocupadas por todo esto, porque también había dejado de hablar que quería entrar a la legión y que decia que era estupido que una mujer entrara ahí. Yo sabia que era por culpa de ese tal Raphael, intente muchas veces hacerla razonar pero nada funcionaba, tal fue así mis intentos de separarlo de el que después le prohibí salir de la casa pero ni así la logre mantener aquí.

Entonces yo empecé a presentir lo peor y durante unos días empecé a dormir abajo, fue entonces cuando escuche que abrían la bodega y me acerque sigilosamente y vi que era Nana con una mochila con unos cuantos cambios de ropa, estaba quitando unas cosas que obstruían la puerta, sabia lo que estaba a punto de hacer así que la confronte.

-¡Nana ¿Qué es lo que haces?!-

-¡Me voy madre, me voy de esta casucha!-

-¡No puedes no te lo permitiré!-

-¡Pues aunque no quieras me iré con el amor de mi vida!-

-Nana ¿Cómo sabes que es el amor de tu vida? ¡Eres muy joven para saber eso!-

-¡Lo se porque el me dijo que me ama y yo también a el, ya nos lo demostramos en mas de una forma!-

Cuando dijo eso me paralice del miedo, ella solo me miraba desafiante y con determinación a irse, pero no podía quedarme con la duda.

-Hija ¿acaso tu…?-

-Si madre él y yo hicimos el amor-

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que la había arrastrado mas allá de todo, nos estaba dejando de lado a nosotros, su familia, y cuando ella hubo terminado de quitar todas las cosas de la puerta me arroje sobre ella y empezamos a forcejear, no iba a permitir que se fuera así porque si, después de unos minutos me tiro fuera de la bodega y cerro la puerta, Lauren despertó y vio que estaba inútilmente tratando de forzar la puerta, pero ya era tarde ella ya se había ido a los túneles. Lauren quería ir tras ella pero yo le dije que no, era mejor así y después lleve a Lauren a que volviera a descansar ya que se encontraba en los últimos meses de embarazo, yo me quede en la cocina con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi hija cruzando esa puerta, pasaron las horas y eso nunca pasó.

Después yo seguía estando en la cocina, esperando y de repente llamaron a la puerta, yo corrí y cuando abrí vi que eran los de la policía militar y traían a Nana con ella, ellos me dijeron que la habían encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad llorando, y se le notaba ya que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y también me dijeron que tenia un comportamiento extraño ya que cuando quisieron acercarse ella entraba en pánico y les pedía que se alejaran, tardaron mucho en convencerla en volver a la ciudad, cuando quise abrazarla ella solo entro corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, les di las gracias a los policías y fui a su habitación y ella estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, le pregunte que paso pero no me contesto nada, los siguientes dos días no comió nada y no sabia si dormía, seguía pegada a su ventana.

Luego llegaron los anuncios de las legiones para que entraran a la escuela de reclutamiento para entrar a una de sus legiones, eso iba a ser en un mes así que fui con Nana a ver si así reaccionaba, le dije que era su oportunidad y que ya no hiciera caso a mis comentarios sobre de que era un suicidio el entrar a la de reconocimiento, que solo fuera y persiguiera sus sueños de poder destruir a los titanes y dibujar aquellos paisajes hermosos que existían fuera de las murallas, en ese momento dejo de mirar la ventana y bajo por algo de comida y después me dijo que lo haría entraría a la escuela y después a la legión, iría a cumplir sus sueños, pero en ese mes seguía renuente a que alguien la tocase, incluso cuando nació Anthony solo lo cargo una vez.

Y llego el día en que mi pequeña preparaba sus cosas para irse, y yo como regalo de despedida le compre un cuaderno nuevo de dibujo, junto con unas acuarelas nuevas ya que no haya podido conseguir los gis pastel que tanto ama y ya sabes que ella tiene unos celosamente guardados, y se fue prometiendo otra vez que cumpliría sus sueños y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera de nuevo, yo solo esperaba cada día que se recuperara de ese extraño comportamiento algún día, y aunque usted diga que no ha progresado mucho con ese abrazo me ha demostrado que ya va muy avanzada capitán por eso se que esta en las mejores manos-

La señora Susan termino su historia y ahora entendía muchas cosas de cuando nos conocimos y de cuando poco a poco me dejo acercarme a ella.

-¿Y usted jamás lo vio? ¿A Raphael?-

-No pero antes de irse Nana me dio esto porque dijo que quería deshacerse de el pero no pude, fue cuando supe como era el-

Y de la caja que tenia la señora Susan en su regazo la abrió y saco el dibujo que Nana había hecho de el, era un tipo que tenia el cabello chino hasta los hombros tenia la cara redonda por lo que deduje que era un poco robusto y tenia la barba un poco crecida.

-Ojala me encuentre con el imbecil para partirle la cara-

-Eso no será necesario capitán-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

Después me tendió otro papel, pero esta era diferente era el de las noticias de adentro de las murallas.

-Unos dos o tres meses después de que Nana se fue al reclutamiento, Lauren llego un día muy agitada de la calle y había llegado con las noticias de esa mañana, cuando me dio el papel casi se me cae el alma al piso, porque en la primera página estaba ese hombre junto con otros hombres un poco mas mayores y como ve decia que los habían arrestado la policía militar ya que tenían una casa en el muro interior llena de chicas menores y las obligaban a prostituirse, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta del porque el le había pedido que se fuera con el, al parecer se fue sin ella, esos minutos que forcejee con el para que no se fuera fueron cruciales para que no hubiera pasado a mayores, eso minutos le salvaron la vida a mi hija, y pues ellos ahora están en prisión pudriéndose-

-¿Esto lo sabe Nana?-

-No, y prefiero que se quede así ya que no sabemos como podría reaccionar ante ese hecho-

Me quede viendo al dibujo y a la noticia, era cierto no sabíamos como podría reaccionar, sobre todo por como se comportaba cada vez que alguien tocaba el asunto, pero aun así no se iban las ganas de darle la golpiza de su vida a este imbecil, había destruido tanto a Nana por dentro que ahora ella merecía ser feliz, olvidarse del pasado y por fin quitar esa barrera que tanto nos molesta a los dos.

-Gracias Susan por haberme contado esta parte de la historia, pero no creo que eso me ayude a lo que tengo pensado-

-Entonces ¿a que se refiere capitán?-

-No quiero que lo tome a mal señora Susan pero… estos meses he querido llegar más allá con su hija pero se bloquea y después no me habla en días-

-Capitán…-

-Mama, capitán ¿Dónde están?-

Nana subía por las escaleras, la señora Susan agarro rápido el dibujo y la noticia y los guardo rápidamente en su ropero y en cambio saco otra donde estaban muchas fotos de Nana cuando era niña, justo en ese momento entro Nana a la habitación.

-Hey ¿Qué hacen?-

-Nada hija, solo le enseñaba al capitán algunas fotos tuyas-

-Emmm bueno esque la cena ya esta capitán por si quiere bajar a comer-

-Claro ya voy Ichihara-

Ella salio de la habitación y la señora Susan volvió a guardar las fotos en su ropero, yo antes pase al baño tratando de controlar un poco mas mi furia contra el tipo, me refresque la cara y baje hacia el comedor para probar la seguramente deliciosa cena de Nana… mi niñita que aunque este destrozada por dentro yo me asegurare de recoger todos los pedazos y que vuelva a ser la de antes.


	15. CAPITULO 15: ATRÁS EN EL PASADO PARTE 3

**CAPITULO 15: ATRÁS EN EL PASADO PARTE 3.**

(Narra Nana)

Cuando ya casi iba a terminar la cena le dije a Eren que llamara a todos y pusiera cubiertos en la mesa mientras yo ponía un poco de agua para te y café, ya que sabia que Levi casi no le gustaba el café y mi madre por fortuna tenia del te negro que tanto le gustaba, tantas cosas que sabia de ese hombre y tantas cosas que todavía no sabia de mi, ojala algún día pueda curarme y que el sepa tanto de mi como yo de el. Eren regreso y me dijo que solo faltaban Levi y mi madre para cenar así que fui arriba para ver si estaban en una de las habitaciones.

-Mama, capitán ¿Dónde están?-

No recibí respuesta pero escuche ruido del cuarto de mi madre y ahí estaban los dos, y mi madre estaba enseñando varias fotos mías de hace mucho tiempo.

-Hey ¿Qué hacen?-

-Nada hija, solo le enseñaba al capitán algunas fotos tuyas-

-Emmm bueno esque la cena ya esta capitán por si quiere bajar a comer-

-Claro ya voy Ichihara-

Mi madre y yo bajamos, pero vi de reojo que Levi entro al baño con las manos muy apretadas y blancas, como si estuviera furioso de algo, me preguntaba si de veras habían estado viendo fotos mías, pero después cuando bajo estaba como si nada así que se sentó en la mesa con los demás. Mi madre, Lauren y yo empezamos a reír ya que Eren, Historia y Levi tenían una cara de curiosidad sobre que era lo que estaba sobre sus platos.

-Nana ¿me puedes repetir que es?-

-Se llaman pan queques Eren-

Levi agarro su tenedor y partió un trocito del círculo amarillento que tenia adelante, y se lo llevo a la boca.

-No me sorprende que sepa tan bien, ya habías hecho una de tus comidas extravagantes antes-

-¿De que habla capitán?-

-Ya nos había hecho algo que se llama espagueti a la boloñesa, y eso le quedo muy bien, no me sorprende que tus comidas exóticas sepan bien-

-¡Entonces yo también lo probare!-

Eren también agarro su tenedor y cerro los ojos al ver que su bocado ya había llegado a su boca, y de pronto los abrió saboreando el bocado.

-Tiene razón el capitán esta delicioso, jamás había visto ni probado algo tan rico-

-Gracias Eren-

Historia también estaba un poco renuente pero después de su primer bocado no dijo nada y siguió comiendo, así que supuse que también le había gustado, y también lo bueno que había hecho mucho ya que éramos muchas personas, todos tomamos café y a Levi le serví su te negro, lo cual lo alegro un poco ya que teníamos días sin comer algo decente y el no puede estar mucho tiempo sin su te. Mientras todos acaban de cenar fui a la cocina ya que no quería dejar trastes sucios, la manía de Levi se me había pegado un poco y empecé a lavar poco a poco los trastes, pero al parecer ese acto le sorprendió mucho a alguien.

-Vaya quien lo diría mi hija lavando trastes sin que se lo haya dicho-

-Si, lo se, no es muy común en mi, digamos que estar con un maniaco de la limpieza se te pega algo-

Las dos reímos un poco, hacia mucho que no reíamos así.

-Mama hay algo que debo decirte antes de que nos vayamos-

-¿De tu relación con el capitán?-

Me empecé a poner roja como un tomate, ahora se que no estuvieron solo viendo fotos mías, yo tenia pensado decirle otra cosa y ahora tenia curiosidad por saber que hablaron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?-

-No, solo lo confirmo, la forma en que te mira es inconfundible hija, hasta los titanes sabrían que el te ama-

-Vaya…-

-¿Tú lo quieres también?-

-Si mama, pero no estamos tan bien que digamos, tengo miedo de que por mi culpa y de mi enfermedad lo pueda perder…-

-Eso no va a ocurrir hija, créeme jamás lo haría-

-Gracias mama pero bueno eso no es lo que quería decirte, es otra cosa-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Cuando nos vayamos no podré escribirte mas, la situación se podrá difícil y no quiero arriesgarlas a ti y a Lauren, de por si ya lo estoy haciendo y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, así que si no sabes nada de mi en un tiempo no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?-

Me miro y me abrazo por la espalda y yo aun seguía lavando trastes, me sorprendí un poco pero relaje el cuerpo después, por fin volvía a sentir ese calido abrazo de madre que solo una madre sabe dar.

-Claro que no me preocupare, si tienes a alguien como el capitán a tu lado no lo estaré, se que estas en buenas manos-

Y me acaricio la cabeza con ternura, cuando acabamos ya casi era hora de dormir y Eren e Historia se dirigían al cuarto de Lauren, ya que ahí dormirían los dos, claro Eren como es caballeroso dijo que se quedaría en el suelo y le dejaría la cama, entonces el capitán dormiría en mi habitación y lo acompañe.

-Bueno capitán que pase buena noche-

-Nana ¿estas segura de que no quieres quedarte?-

-Emmm… esque da un poco de pena porque es la casa de mi madre Levi, y si me quedo temo no hablarte mañana y no quieres eso ¿verdad?-

-Ya sabes que no, pero por lo menos hay que cambiar, tú duerme aquí-

-No, así esta bien sirve que hago guardia abajo tu descansa te veré mañana-

-Nana…-

-¿Si capitán?-

Cuando estaba a punto de irme me agarra del brazo y me atrae hacia el para darme un beso casto y rápido.

-Buenas noches-

Yo baje tratando de controlarme un poco, baje hacia el sofá para acomodar las cobijas y hacer guardia por un rato y dormir un poco, ya que ese beso me había dejado demasiado despierta, rayos como quisiera poder dejar que Levi me toque pero mi mente me traiciona cada vez que lo intentamos y siempre veo ese rostro, aquel rostro que por poco me arruina la vida y era capaz de dejar todo por el, siempre pasa lo mismo no puedo llegar mas allá por culpa de eso, en serio no se como a veces Levi tiene la paciencia de esperar a que se me pase, lo amo tanto que temo que algún día pueda tener esa clase de intimidad con alguien mas, a veces me pregunto si estuvo bien el haberle dicho mis sentimientos hace tiempo, con estos y mas pensamientos poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

(Narra Levi)

Estaba acostado en la cama de Nana pero no podía conciliar el sueño ya que mi mirada se dirigía al espacio vació en la pared, sabia muy bien ahora de quien era ese espacio y lo único que me provocaba eran ganar de matar a ese tipo que le hizo tanto daño a Nana, y mi mente recordaba lo que la señora Susan me había contado, si aquel tipo estaba pudriéndose en la cárcel, pero eso no quitaba mis ganas de encontrarlo, ponerlo en una celda solitaria y hacerlo sufrir como nunca, viendo que no podría dormir esa noche salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Nana dormida en su sofá, me acerque sin hacer ruido y la observaba dormir.

-Se ve linda ¿no crees?-

La señora Susan bajaba por las escaleras y hablaba en susurros para no despertarla.

-Claro pero debería descansar Susan-

-¿Y no ver a mi hija dormir placidamente después de tanto tiempo? Que mas da si no duermo hoy, por una noche me gustaría verla dormir así, tranquila y feliz-

De repente se me ocurrió acariciarla de su rostro, se veía tan hermosa y linda así.

-Mmm… Levi-

Quite mi mano casi de inmediato pues pensé que la había despertado pero seguía profundamente dormida.

-Sigue hablando dormida-

-¿De que habla Susan?-

-Solo mira esto-

La señora Susan empezó a acariciarle el brazo, y Nana volvió a hablar dormida.

-Mama…-

Después la señora Susan se dirigió a sus piernas y empezó a acariciar una de ellas, como si le estuviera poniendo algún ungüento.

-Lauren…-

Se aparto de ahí y volvió a mi lado a observar a Nana dormir.

-Mi hija aunque este dormida reconoce quien la esta tocando en el momento, reconoce cuando la acaricio porque de niña a veces se quedaba dormida en mis brazos y le acariciaba el brazo, y reconoce cuando Lauren lo hace porque cuando se la pasaba el día entero en los túneles siempre le dolía los pies de tanto caminar y Lauren se quedaba con ella sobandole las piernas por el dolor hasta que se quedaba dormida, me supongo que lo reconoce a usted porque le ha acariciado así antes-

-Pues si ha habido noches…-

-No ocupa explicármelo capitán-

De repente se escucha que tocan a la puerta, la señora Susan y yo nos miramos desconcertados ya que era muy entrada la noche.

-¿Espera a alguien?-

-No-

Volvieron a tocar y esta vez Nana despertó sobresaltada y yo me abalance para taparle la boca con mi mano.

(Narra Nana)

Desperté sobresaltada ya que se escucharon unos golpes fuertes en la puerta y yo me había quedado dormida, cuando me pare Levi estaba casi sobre mi y tapaba mi boca con su mano, hizo un ademán de que me mantuviera en silencio y rápidamente me escondí detrás del sillón mientras que Levi seguía a mi madre a la puerta, cuando abrió Levi se escondió detrás de la puerta y pude ver que eran los de la policía militar.

-Disculpe las molestias a altas horas de la noche, pero nos dijeron que Nana Ichihara vive aquí y existen probabilidades de que este escondiendo a Eren Jeager, esta siendo llamado a juicio y no se presenta y pensamos que tal vez estén escondidos aquí-

-Lo siento pero no, ella no vive aquí-

-¿Cómo se llama usted perdone?-

-Yo soy Monique Heisenberg, no Ichihara-

-¿Podemos ver sus papeles?-

Mi madre se dirigió al librero y de un cajón saco un sobre grande que contenía nuestros papeles falsos y volvió a la puerta.

-Aquí están oficiales-

Los de la policía militar registraron todos, incluso las actas de nacimiento de todos.

-Aquí dice que solo tiene una hija y ella tiene un hijo ¿es correcto?-

-Si señores si quieren la despierto para que le pregunten-

-No será necesario disculpe las molestias-

Mi madre cerro la puerta y Levi se aseguraba por una ventana que de veras se hubieran retirado de ahí.

-Entonces si nos buscan…-

-Si, solo espero que la loca de Hanji se apresure y sacarnos de aquí, corremos mucho peligro de que los encuentren-

-Yo también espero sea pronto-

-Por cierto ¿Por qué tiene papeles falsos Susan?-

-Les pedí a mis familiares que también nos sacaran papeles falsos, así si mi exmarido tendría menos posibilidades de encontrarnos, creí que no los volvería a usar hasta ahora-

-Le debió costarle una fortuna-

-No, soy una mujer con recursos-

-Mama ¿y mis papeles falsos?-

-Están con los originales, cuando me dijiste que no volverías cuando se fueran pensé que por seguridad tendría que decir que solo tengo una hija así que los saque de ahí-

-Gracias mama-

Después del percance con la policía militar todos regresamos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos tomando el desayuno cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez no era la policía, era un mensajero que traía una carta para mi madre, se acerco a la mesa muy desconcertada.

-No se de quien sea no tiene remitente, me supongo que es para ustedes-

Le tendió la carta a Levi, él la leyó y después me la pasó a mí.

_Tengo su encargo, venga a las 6:00 p.m._

-Es de Hanji, ha conseguido lo que queríamos preparen sus cosas nos vamos en una hora-

Dicho esto Eren e Historia fueron por sus cosas y yo iba a la cocina por unas pocas provisiones pero mi madre me detuvo.

-Hija ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-

-Aquí no hija, vamos a mi cuarto-

Subimos escaleras arriba y cuando entre se aseguro de que nadie estuviera cerca y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando acabamos de hablar yo salí y continué lo que estaba haciendo, pero era algo difícil ya que lo que hable con mi madre era un poco difícil de comprender, me había dado un consejo y no sabia si era bueno o malo seguirlo, me desconcentraba demasiado y casi no había hecho nada por lo que me apresure y también acomode mis cosas para irnos de inmediato. Cuando todos estuvimos listos fuimos otra vez a la bodega y mi madre y Lauren con Anthony también fueron para despedirse de nosotros.

-Espero vuelvas pronto hermanita me duele que no veas crecer a mi hijo-

-Lo se Lauren, pero no nos soportamos así que es mejor así-

Sonreímos y la abracé con mucha fuerza.

-Te quiedo Nana-

-Yo también Anthony-

Y por fin llegue con mi madre mientras los demás se despedían y le daban las gracias a mi hermana, yo abrace a mi madre fuertemente y ella susurro en mi oído.

-Piensa lo que te dije-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me solté del abrazo, los demás terminaron de despedirse y mi madre cerro la puerta por el otro lado, nosotros fuimos abajo y cuando llegamos ahí volví a poner los ladrillos en su lugar y poner algo de cemento fresco pero no tanto, ya que algún día mi madre tendría que utilizar esa salida, cuando termine empezamos a caminar y otra vez venia a mi mente esa platica que tuve con mi madre, lo cual provoco que me rezagara un poco y Levi se dio cuenta de ello, viendo que Eren e Historia estaban muy adelante se acerco a mi.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Descansamos un poco?-

-No… estoy bien sigamos-

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy pensativa desde que salimos de tu casa-

-Es solo… que…-

-Dime-

-Quiero que nos separemos un tiempo-


	16. CAPITULO 16: UN PLAN A FUTURO

**CAPITULO 16: UN PLAN A FUTURO.**

Se me quedo viendo sorprendido, de repente me agarra del brazo y me arrincona en una pared.

-Dime que es una puta broma-

-No lo es Levi, es lo que quiero-

-Dime porque-

-Porque siempre he pensado que es lo mejor, usted merece a alguien que no este… enferma-

-Yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti-

-Lo siento Levi-

Me solté del agarre y apresure mi caminar para alcanzar a Eren y a Historia, trate de no separarme de ellos hasta que saliéramos de ahí, sabia que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y era mejor actuar ahora, por mucho que nos doliera a los dos era mejor tomar el consejo de mi madre y poner manos a la obra si quería curarme. Cuando por fin salimos, en la salida estaba Hanji, Connie, Mikasa y Armin esperándonos, Mikasa y Armin corrieron con Eren y Levi se dirigió hacia Hanji.

-Bien cuatro ojos ya estamos aquí-

-Bien, ustedes se iran con Mikasa y Armin ellos saben donde esta el escondite, yo iré con Connie a verificar unas cosas en su pueblo natal-

-Bien Eren, Historia, Ichihara váyanse con ellos yo regreso a la ciudad-

-Capitán ¿no viene?-le dijo Eren un poco desconcertado.

-No, voy a esperar a que Erwin despierte para esperar instrucciones, los veré allá-

Se subió a uno de los caballos y se detuvo por un momento para fulminarme con la mirada y tomo rumbo hacia la ciudad, yo solo me quede ahí parada mirándolo alejarse.

-Nana ¿estas bien?- Eren se acerco y me agarro del hombro haciendo que ahora lo mirara a el.

-Si lo estoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Estas llorando-

Me agarre la mejilla y efectivamente estaba mojada, había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta, caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar de verdad haciendo que todos se preocuparan y me preguntaran que si había algo de mal en mi, yo solo negaba pero seguía sollozando y quería explicarles que yo había dejado a Levi, fue entonces cuando se acerco Historia con un pañuelo.

-No te preocupes, solo dale tiempo-

Todos la miraron desconcertados y cuando me pude tranquilizar les dije lo que había pasado en los túneles, y también todo me preguntaron el porque, pero era obvio que no se los podía decir así que simplemente les dije lo mismo que Levi, el se merecía alguien mejor que yo, pero los únicos que no se tragaron eso fue Eren y Hanji, después Hanji y Connie tomaron rumbo diferente al nuestro y fuimos al escondite que habían conseguido. En cuanto llegamos Eren me agarro y me llevo lejos de todos para preguntarme lo que en realidad paso.

-Nana yo no me trago eso que dijiste, confía en mi como lo has hecho antes dime porque le dijiste eso al capitán-

Voltee a todos lados, y después susurre al oído de Eren el plan que tenia entre manos, a medida que le iba explicando se relajo poco a poco.

-Y… ¿tú crees que funcione?-

-Eso aun no lo se, pero espero que si aunque…-

-¿Qué?-

-Espero que no pase lo de la otra vez-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno esque hubo una vez que me moleste con el y me rehusé a verlo, y pues… digamos que todos pagamos las consecuencias de eso-

Solo vi como Eren ensombrecía su mirada, si lo sabia probablemente todos estaríamos muertos cuando regresara, pero espero no se ponga tan estricto como aquella vez.

-No te preocupes, no será por mucho-

-Eso espero Nana, no quiero otra golpiza solo porque le dijiste que lo dejabas-

-No Eren, no dejare que eso pase-

Después de eso, Eren y yo empezamos a limpiar la pequeña casa, pero sin la ayuda de los demás que estaban mas preocupados en tener víveres y algo cómodo para dormir, Eren sabia que si no limpiábamos nos iría peor con Levi así que entre los dos pusimos lo mejor de nuestra parte para que quedara limpio, peor fue algo inútil ya que los demás ensuciaban mas de lo que ayudaban, así que al cabo de una semana regreso Levi y lo noto, yo solo gire los ojos al saber que recibiríamos un castigo, en serio es un maniático de la limpieza. La platica después se encamino a lo que Hanji había encontrado en el pueblo natal de Connie, a un algo que quería ponerle las manos a Eren y que posiblemente ese algo había matado al pastor Nick, así que sin mas decidimos tratar de encontrarlo, y también después de mucho estar callada Historia nos costo su vida y como es que ella fue criada. Después de eso, dimos por terminada la discusión y todos se fueron yendo para poder comer algo, vi que Levi seguía sentado disfrutando de si taza de te así que aprovechando que todo se fueron yo también me quede para aclarar algo.

-¿Sigues aquí Ichihara?-

Vaya he vuelto a ser Ichihara incluso a solas.

-Solo quería decirle capitán, que no castigue a Eren, el y yo nos esforzamos por limpiar bien el lugar, pero los demás parecían despreocupados por eso, debí ser un poco mas dura con ellos, pero no nos escucharon-

-¿Es cierto?-

-Si capitán, siento si no cumplimos sus expectativas pero no se cumplieron así que aceptare mi parte de culpa con los demás ya que yo estaba a cargo-

Salí de ahí, ya que sabía que no me podría resistir y se desconectaría mi cerebro de mi boca y terminaría diciendo algo que no debería. A la mañana siguiente Levi nos llamo a todos afuera de la casa, nos formamos en dos filas y yo estaba hasta adelante esperando como los demás instrucciones.

-Bien ya que están todo presentes, quiero que todos hagan 500 lagartijas por su incumplimiento a la limpieza, después de eso todos limpiaran con mi supervisión-

Todos empezaron a temer lo peor de Levi, pero cuando justo íbamos a empezar con las lagartijas volvió a hablar Levi.

-Eren, Ichihara ustedes solo hagan 200, después se iran con Hanji para hacer sus experimentos-

Eren y yo cruzamos miradas sorprendidas, al final de todo no nos castigaría tanto ese día, pero no podía hablar por los demás ya que a ellos le esperaba algo peor que hacer lagartijas. Después de días, Levi hacia que todos los días en cuanto nos levantáramos hiciéramos algo de entrenamiento y después hacíamos los experimentos con Eren, pero conforme pasaban los días Levi aumentaba el sufrimiento en el entrenamiento, aumentaba el numero de lagartijas o de abdominales que debíamos hacer, y eso nos cansaba aun mas.

Un día, mientras hacíamos experimentos con Eren, las cosas se nos salieron de control y tuvimos que regresar a la casa ya que Eren se encontraba en muy mal estado, prácticamente lo tuvimos que arrancar del semi-titán que había hecho, y mis manos dibujaban como rayo todos y cada unos de los experimentos. Ya en el refugio Hanji y Levi establecieron que Eren no seria capaz de endurecerse estando como titán ni mucho menos tapar el hoyo en el muro Maria, pero también esa noche recibimos ordenes de abandonar el lugar ya que por fin habían dado con nosotros, así que en medio de la noche huimos y yo aproveche para aclarar algo con Levi, mientras caminábamos logre alcanzarlo.

-Capitán ¿puedo hablar con usted?-

Solo me miro con indiferencia y con la mirada ordeno a Hanji y los demás que prosiguieran en el camino mientras nosotros nos quedamos rezagados al final.

-¿Qué quieres Ichihara?-

-¿Esta castigando a todos porque no estoy con usted?-

Se detuvo en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que rayos hablas?-

-Ya ha pasado esto antes, por favor no se desquite con ellos, si esta molesto conmigo entonces desquítese conmigo, no los meta a ellos por problemas de nosotros-

Vi como me miraba impasible, el sabia que yo era así, cuando teníamos problemas siempre le decia que el problema era conmigo y no con todo el escuadrón, y esta vez no quería que fuera la excepción.

-Esta bien Ichihara acepta las consecuencias-

Dicho esto de nuevo tomo rumbo y yo me quede un poco mas tranquila ya que los demás ya no iban a tener el entrenamiento tan duro como estos días, pero lo que no sabia era que tan cruel podía ser Levi conmigo y eso lo sabría los siguientes días. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad varios ciudadanos nos empezaron a molestar por la situación de los titanes dentro de las murallas, lo que no nos dimos cuenta fue que era una distracción para secuestrar a Eren y a Historia, se los llevaron en un carruaje y no nos dieron oportunidad de atacar, pero todo había salido de acuerdo al plan de Levi, ya que los que se llevaron no era Eren ni Historia sino Jean y Armin, cuando supimos a donde los llevaron Levi empezó a dirigirnos.

-Bien quiero que vigilen el perímetro, vayan en parejas y si ven algo sospechoso avisen con precaución, recuerden que no estamos aquí-

Justo cuando me dirigía hacia Levi el se acerco a Mikasa y le pidió a ella que lo acompañara, de pronto me sentí rara ya que siempre en las misiones me tocaba ir con el, sin saber que hacer termine emparejándome con Connie vigilando el techo del almacén donde todo ocurría, Mikasa y Levi emboscaron al líder y sus guardias y nos terminamos llevando al líder para que Levi hablara un poco con el, lo termino convenciendo de que se pusiera de nuestro lado pero el también daría algo a cambio, le dijo que le daría a Eren y a Historia a cambio de su lealtad, Mikasa y yo reaccionamos igual.

-¡¿Capitán Levi?!-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-

Nos volteó a ver, pero al parecer solo volteo a verme a mi, al parecer esperaba esa reacción de Mikasa pero no de mi, me fulmino con la mirada y aparte a Mikasa para que ella no le propinara una golpiza, después de que hicieron el trato nos retiramos de ahí, pero Levi me alcanzo y me agarro del brazo.

-Cuando termine con el, tu serás la siguiente en pagar las consecuencias por responderle a un oficial-

Y de veras me equivocaba con el, lo que me esperaba parecía la muerta misma.


	17. CAPITULO 17: EL RECUERDO DE TU SONRISA

**CAPITULO 17: EL RECUERDO DE TU SONRISA.**

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Reebs llevo a Sanes al lugar acordado, Sanes era miembro de la policía militar y la persona que había matado al pastor Nick mientras se refugiaba en la ciudad, sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo secuestramos a el y a otro de sus subordinados, y nos lo llevamos a otra casa de refugio, ya ahí los encerramos en cuartos diferentes. Estábamos todos reunidos en un comedor y de repente entran Levi y Hanji con muchos utensilios al parecer de tortura, solo nos dirigieron una mirada sombría y se encaminaron al cuarto donde tenían a Sanes, pero Levi se giro de nuevo hacia nosotros.

-Ichihara acompáñame-

Me levante un poco nerviosa y los seguí hasta la habitación y me hizo pasar, tenían a Sanes atado en una silla y los instrumentos de tortura Hanji ya los tenia preparados, Levi se puso un delantal largo que estaba por ahí y después me tendió un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-Vas a escribir cada palabra que salga de su boca-

-Capitán no creo que…-

-Me vale una mierda lo que piensas, solo obedece y toma esto como parte de tu castigo-

Voltee a ver a Hanji, pero ella también estaba resignada a estar ahí, Levi sabia que no soportaba ver sangre y mucho menos ese tipo de actos, si de por si le recrimine mucho la golpiza que le dio a Eren esto simplemente me ponía y me sacaba de mis cabales porque era algo que no soportaba, uno a uno Hanji termino por quitarle sus uñas y Sanes seguía sin decir nada, yo solo quería salir de ahí ya que era insoportable ver como sufría el hombre. Levi después empezó a golpearlo hasta casi desfigurarle la cara, estaba a punto de vomitar pero tenia que ser fuerte para seguir ahí y que Levi no me obligara a hacerle algo también a Sanes, al final el se resigno a no decirnos nada y cuando dijeron que terminaron yo corrí hacia la puerta y tan solo quería llegar afuera y ponerme a llorar después de todo lo que le hicieron. Estaba afuera tratando de recuperarme un poco, estaba de rodillas sosteniéndome de un árbol y de repente escuche pasos detrás de mí.

-Nana ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tanto paso ahí dentro?-

-Estoy bien Eren, es solo que fueron algo duro con Sanes-

Eren se agacho y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si, solo me mareo el olor de la sangre es todo-

Era mentira, la verdad ver una tortura en vivo y en directo fue demasiado para mi, pero era como dijo Levi, era un castigo y todo por responderle con Mikasa, eso y sumarle que prácticamente le dije que no lo quería tener cerca en un tiempo, Eren seguía consolándome hasta que dejo su tarea y se enfrento con la persona que se aproximaba.

-Ichihara vamos a volver así que reponte ya-

-Capitán yo iré en lugar de Nana-

-No puedes mocoso, Sanes no nos dirá nada si estas ahí-

-Pero capitán Nana no puede, tan solo mírela-

-Esta bien Eren- ya me había levantado y saque fuerzas de quien sabe donde- enseguida voy capitán-

-Apresúrate-

-Nana ¿Qué haces?-

-Solo aceptando las consecuencias de mis actos-

Y dicho esto me dirigí otra vez al cuarto de tortura, ya estaban ahí Hanji y Levi y los tres entramos, y en cuanto pusimos un pie en la habitación Sanes soltó todo, el rey era un impostor y que la familia Reiss era la legitima familia real, después de eso lo regresamos con los otros prisioneros y cuando hubo acabado el asunto me escabullí para comenzar mi plan para poder estar con Levi. A la mañana siguiente Hanji se había ido muy temprano con Erwin para informar lo que nos dijo Sanes y algo de información importante que le dio Eren, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos Levi le dijo a Lifa, nuestra mensajera que les dijera a todos los planes de Erwin, y ahí todos se enteraron de que Erwin quería que Historia ocupara su lugar correspondiente como reina, todos se sorprendieron mucho y Levi le pedía a Historia aceptar el plan, ella en un principio se negó y Levi empezó a amenazarla. Todos querían decirle algo pero con una seña les dije que se contuvieran, aunque yo también quise hacer algo sabia que después me castigaría con algo peor que la tortura de Sanes y baje la mirada, después de un rato Historia acepto y todos con la mirada querían matar a Levi ya que prácticamente la estaba obligando a ocupar el puesto, Levi se dirigió hacia Lifa y la insto a continuar con el comunicado. En él Erwin nos pedía entregar a Eren y a Historia a la compañía Reeves y ellos nos guiarían hacia Rod Reiss, que era el padre de Historia y el hombre mas poderoso dentro de las murallas, ir hasta la muralla Maria y sellar el agujero. Dejamos a Eren y a Historia en manos de Reeves, pero al parecer todo salio mal, estaban inculpando a la legión de reconocimiento de haberlo matado y ahora éramos las personas mas buscadas por la policía militar, todo aquel que estuviera con Levi era considerado traidor y debían llevarnos inmediatamente con la policía militar central. Estábamos esperando ordenes en un establo lejos de la vista de todos y Jean llego con un aviso de atrapar a Levi, y en el papel venia un bosquejo de dibujo de Levi, Jean se lo dio a Armin y yo se lo pedí a el y rápidamente hice mi cara enfurruñada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿A esto le llaman dibujo? ¿Y sobre todo del capitán? Parece que lo dibujo un niño de cinco años-

Connie se acerco y también vio el mal hecho retrato del Levi.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho mejor?-

-Corrección, lo he hecho mejor-

De repente tenia enfrente a Jean, Connie y Sasha enfrente mió.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Lo tienes con el ceño fruncido?-

-¿Lo tienes con la mirada asesina que tiene?-

-No, de hecho esta sonriendo-

Los tres se me quedaron viendo a ver si estaba bromeando, pero no y empezaron a especular sobre como se vería sonriendo, yo por el contrario mire al cielo y empecé a recordar ese día…

(Flash back)

-Vamos sargento solo un poco-

-No lo haré Nana, tengo una reputación que cuidar-

-Pero nadie mas lo vera, solo yo-

-No-

Caí rendida en la silla, era nuestro día libre y ese día me había dedicado a hacer el retrato del sargento, estábamos desde la mañana estuvimos encerrados en su despacho para hacer el retrato, ya casi había acabado, pero el sargento insistía en que lo dibujara serio y que así se quedara, y yo le decia que no, aunque sea me diera una pequeña sonrisa y ya, teníamos como mas de media hora discutiendo sobre eso y me senté porque ya estaba a punto de darme por vencida pero el sargento volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien Nana, pero solo una condición-

-¡Lo que quiera!-

Se levanto de su silla y se aproximo a mi, agarro mi barbilla y me susurro muy cerca de mi cara.

-De ahora en adelante llámame Levi, y cuando estemos solos como ahora puedes tutearme lo que quieras-

Dicho eso me dejo un tierno beso en los labios.

-Esta bien… Levi-

Me soltó y volvió a su sitio, suspiro y con su rostro mas relajado me dio la más tierna sonrisa que nunca le había visto, me embelese un poco al verlo y después me di cachetadas mentales y recordé que tenía que dibujarlo, así que empecé a darle los últimos detalles al dibujo.

(Fin del flash back)

Ese día pareciera ahora que habían pasado años cuando lo hice, mientras yo estaba recordando ese día Jean se preguntaba si estaba bien todas las decisiones que se estaban haciendo ya que no estábamos cazando titanes sino personas a quienes juramos proteger a toda costa, Mikasa solo se limito a decirles a todos que tomaran su decisión ahora si deberían continuar o no, y después de eso todos ocupamos nuestros lugares en los caballos. A mi me tocaba estar con Armin en la carreta y yo iba armada para cualquier cosa, estábamos esperando ver la carroza con los ataúdes donde se supone que estarían Eren e Historia, y Armin lo notaba muy nervioso.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-Eh… no nada…-

-Armin…-

-Bueno… esque quería preguntarte algo…-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Cómo supiste… que estabas enamorada del capitán?-

Abrí mucho mis ojos, y después lo mire muy sorprendida, relaje mi rostro y le respondí.

-Bueno… tu sabes por Hanoi que antes no permitía que nadie me tocara, y por alguna extraña razón solo se lo permití al capitán, y me agradaba y después empecé a sentirme bien con esos pequeños roces, pero me di cuenta que solo se lo permití a el porque de verdad lo quería y no quería que me dejara de tocar nunca, bueno hasta hace poco pero con eso me di cuenta-

-¿Te gustaba estar con el y desear estar mas y mas con el?-

-Si, eso mismo-

-Ya veo…-

-No te preocupes yo se que Jean se fijara en ti-

-¡Espera! Yo nunca dije…-

En eso, vimos que la carroza que traía a los ataúdes donde se suponían que traían a Eren y a Historia apareció, todos estábamos en nuestras posiciones para emboscarlos, pero empezamos a oír disparos y de la nada Levi llego a la carreta nos dijo a todos que era una trampa, le indico a Jean que se fuera con nosotros y a Sasha y Connie los caballos, él y Mikasa empezaron sus equipos tridimensionales mientras yo y Jean los cubríamos, mientras veía a los que nos atacaban, Armin y yo notamos algo extraño en sus equipos tridimensionales y una chica se acerco a Armin pero yo estaba cubriendo a Levi, Mikasa llego y la pateo adentro de la carreta pero seguía disparando a los agresores del aire, Jean le estaba apuntando pero titubeo al apuntarle y la chica le quito el arma y estaba a punto de dispararle, pero Armin fue mas rápido y tomo el arma que estaba en mi cadera y el fue el quien le disparo a la chica. Huimos de ahí y de nueva cuenta nos refugiamos en un establo abandonado fuera de la ciudad, cuando todos estuvimos curados por Sasha nos sentamos el la improvisada fogata con lo poco de comida que teníamos, Armin aun seguía algo mal por haberle disparado a esa chica pero Levi le hizo entender que si no fuera por el Jean no estaría con nosotros, después reprendió un poco a Jean ya que el fue el que titubeo al disparar y prometió que la próxima vez lo haría, yo aproveche su platica y le dije a Mikasa que haría una ronda de revisar el perímetro, me fui de ahí ya que también tenia planes de continuar con mi plan pero sentí que alguien me seguía.

-Capitán no tiene porque esconderse-

Se bajo del árbol donde estaba y me miro.

-Regresa… por favor-

-No puedo capitán, aun no-

Me agarro de los brazos y me acorralo en un árbol.

-¡Maldita sea Nana! ¡Regresa, ya no quiero sentir este dolor!-

-Usted no es el único que sufre capitán, pero no es el tiempo, aun no-

Me safe de su agarre y vi de reojo que nos estábamos dando las espaldas.

-Perdóname-

Y me fui de ahí tapándome la boca con mi mano para que no me escuchara llorar, ya que si eso pasaba no podía continuar con mi plan que al parecer no estaba dando los resultados que esperaba pero tenia fe de que funcionaria.

_Sufro de una enfermedad mental y sentimental_

_Soy un ególatra convencional, yo se que al final me rechazaras_

_Estoy Más Soloh Que Ayer, Pero Menos Que Mañana – PXNDX._


	18. CAPITULO 18: PROMESAS SON PROMESAS

**Antes que todo y antes que nada, esta historia se publica tambien en wattpad para los que andan por alla, y otra cosa, como veran he alcanzado el manga asi que he decidido improvisar lo que seguira, espero les guste hacia donde se encamina la historia.**

**CAPITULO 18: PROMESAS SON PROMESAS.**

Después de esa noche me dormí muy tarde ya que mi plan seguía sin dar resultados, cuando desperté todos se estaban organizando para algo, cuando le pregunte a Armin me dijo que Sasha había visto a los de la policía militar cerca y planeaban emboscar a unos para saber donde estaba su base ya que Levi creía que Eren e Historia estaban ahí, yo le dije que lo acompañaría y Levi acepto a regañadientes, al final si pudimos capturar a dos de ellos: Marlo Sid y Hitch Delice. Hitch culpaba a Levi de toda la muerte que se había provocado en Stonehess a causa de la pelea entre Eren y Annie, pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos sabia que Annie era la titán hembra y que su misma legión les había ocultado esa información, Levi nos indico que nos lleváramos sus uniformes y armas y Mikasa y Armin se harían pasar por ellos para saber donde estaba la base, pero Jean termino de convencerlos en que nos ayudaran ya que estaban en la legión equivocada.

Llegamos muy rápido a la base y Levi volvió a dar ordenes, Armin se quedaría en la carreta, Sasha, Jean y yo estaríamos en el techo cubriéndolos a él, Mikasa y Connie, una vez que Levi tenia lo que quería salimos tan rápido como entramos pero no había rastro de ellos, pero a cambio nos llevamos al comandante de la base, nos volvimos a adentrar al bosque y Levi empezó con su interrogatorio, y el estupido comandante nos pedía entregarnos para salvar a nuestros demás camaradas que se avisan entregado ya para que no los condenaran a muerte, pero Levi lo sabia y me lo dijo una vez, todos nosotros sabíamos nuestro destino cuando nos unimos a la legión, cada quien incluso ahora, ya estábamos dando la vida por nuestros compañeros e incluso por nosotros mismos, Levi agarro del brazo al comandante y le exigió saber donde estaba Eren e Historia, fue entonces cuando salio un nombre conocido para mi: Kenny Ackerman.

Dijo que Kenny había mantenido todo en secreto y que ni el mismo sabia los planes de aquel hombre, justo cuando Levi estaba a punto de sacarle la información a la fuerza, Sasha escucho a alguien venir, nos pusimos alertas pero no era nadie peligroso, solo era Hanji con Sid y Hitch que traían buenas noticias desde los muros interiores, de cómo con ayuda del hijo de Reeves y también de Erwin toda la brigada de reconocimiento fue absuelta de todos los cargos y que ahora todos estaban bajo el mando de el comandante en jefe Zackley. Todos empezamos a celebrar ya no teníamos que escondernos mas, pero aun había un tema inconcluso: el paradero de Eren e Historia, Hanji dijo que había una pista sobre ello aunque no estaba muy segura de seguirla era lo mas cercano que teníamos de salvarlos. Durante el camino Hanji explico que días antes la información que le dio Eren fue que los titanes como ellos pueden devorar a otros para robarles poderes especiales y que eso planeaban hacer con Eren, aparte del escondite que hizo sospechar mucho a Hanji y es por eso que tenia la corazonada de que Eren e Historia estuvieran allí.

Después de mucho camino Levi empezó a contarles quien era Kenny Ackerman y como lo conocían en la ciudad de los túneles, yo no preste mucha atención ya que tiempo atrás el me había contado como lo había conocido y como fue que dejo de verlo hasta ahora, el era quien comandaba a todos esos hombres que nos atacaron y nos emboscaron, el era nuestra principal amenaza y el primero que debíamos eliminar si queríamos entrar a la capilla de la familia Reiss. Cuando llegamos Levi ordeno a Sid y Hitch que esperaran afuera, todos los demás entraríamos a la capilla donde hallamos una puerta secreta, teníamos ya todo preparado, y Levi como las ultimas veces le dijo a Mikasa que fuera con el y yo me quedaría cubriéndoles con mi rifle con Sasha y Armin. Cuando abrimos la puerta la batalla comenzó, arrojamos los barriles llenos de pólvora y Sasha disparo hacia ellos, después Levi y Mikasa emprendieron camino mientras disparábamos las bengalas y Connie y Jean también entraban en batalla, ellos con dificultad veían a través del humo pero para mi no era problema. Aunque Hanji salio un poco lastimada y la tuvimos que dejar con Armin, seguimos buscando en esa cueva resplandeciente a Eren y cuando dimos con ellos Historia estaba hablando con Rod Reiss en convertirse ella en titán y que ella devorara a Eren, y también estaba Kenny que había hecho una cortada a Eren en la frente pero aun así no se convertía en titán, Kenny salio de ahí y se escondió, Eren le rogaba a Historia que se lo comiera ya que el se sentía culpable de todas las muertes provocadas, incluso ya no le importaba salir al exterior, algo en mi me invadió, parecía que el Eren que tenia en frente no era el mismo que yo conocía y se moría por cumplir sus sueños, sin importarme lo que me dijera Levi llegue hasta él y le propine un buen golpe y después lo obligue a verme a los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a rendirte así de fácil?! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste aquel día?!¡¿Ya se te olvido Eren?!-

Eren solo me veía con esos ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas y empezamos a recordar cuando hacíamos experimentos con el.

(Flash back)

Estaba yo haciendo mi ronda nocturna como siempre, cansada de dar vueltas por ahí me senté un rato para descansar un poco, pero entre en guardia al escuchar unos pasos cerca.

-¡No me mates Nana, soy Eren!-

-Deberías tener cuidado al caminar por ahí solo-

-Si, lo se-

Se acerco y se sentó junto a mí a observar las estrellas.

-El capitán esta siendo duro contigo, mandarte cada noche a revisar el perímetro-

-Déjalo, solo sigue molesto además, así puedo practicar mi plan, aunque no esta funcionando como esperaba-

-Yo se que podrás Nana… ojala yo encuentre a alguien así para irnos a vivir fuera de los muros-

-¿Y que pasa con Mikasa?-

-Ya te dije que la veo como una hermana, justo como te veo a ti, aunque tu si te comportas como una hermana-

-Jajá jajá yo también espero la encuentres, pero primero hay que librarnos de los titanes-

-Eso déjamelo a mi, no importa que pase, yo nunca me rendiré y si algún día lo hago recuérdame que te lo prometí, recuérdame que lo hago no solo por mi, sino por cumplir el sueño de muchos y también el tuyo, no dejes que renuncie-

-Te lo prometo si tú también me recuerdas que no deje de dibujar nunca-

-Hecho-

(Fin del flash back)

-¡Dime Eren! ¡¿Lo olvidaste?!-

-No… pero-

-¡Sin importar que Eren, tu lo prometiste! ¡Yo también lo hice! ¡No te dejare que renuncies!-

-¡Pero Nana, este poder no es mió! ¡Le pertenece a Historia, tengo que devolvérselo!-

-¡Eren lo prometiste, no te voy a dejar morir aquí! ¡Recuerda que eres como mi hermano y como tal no lo voy a permitir, así tenga que matar a Historia para que no te coma, no te dejare morir ¿oíste?!-

Eren solo me miraba sorprendido, se veía en su mirada que todavía se debatía en dejarse comer o no, mientras lo convencía Levi había hallado a Kenny y peleaba solo con el, yo sabia que no podía interferir ya que ellos tenían muchas cuentas pendientes del pasado, los demás peleaban con los que quedaban del ejercito de Kenny, Armin había llegado con Hanji a cuestas y estaban haciendo entrar en razón a Rod Reiss y a Historia que no había necesidad de hacer lo que tenían planeado, estaba con mis ojos llorosos porque Eren seguía en silencio y alce mi mano para propinarle otro golpe para ver si así entraba en razón.

-Nana ¿Por qué quieres que viva con un poder robado?-

-Porque tú me dijiste que no te rendirías ante nada, siempre vi como luchabas por matar a todos los titanes, tu determinación es muy fuerte… ¿de veras piensas tirar todo a la basura solo porque te importa devolver un poder que robaste? ¿Un poder que nos ha salvado miles de veces? No solo a mi, si no a toda la humanidad, todos ellos confian en ti Eren, y si los convencemos haremos que tambien confíen en Historia y lucharemos para salir de esta jaula-

Eren agacho la mirada y se recargo en mi pecho, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras Mikasa le quitaba las cadenas de sus manos y de su cuerpo, al parecer no me di cuenta de que el comandante Erwin había llegado y había capturado a todos los subordinados de Kenny, Levi estaba muy malherido y Kenny estaba al borde de la muerte, Armin y una moribunda Hanji habían convencido a Historia y a Rod de que ya no teníamos que vivir con miedo a los titanes y que podíamos hacerlo juntos, salir por fin de las murallas y enfrentarnos a quien sea para ser libres de todo, Eren seguía abrazándome y de reojo vi a un Levi bastante molesto, ya tomaría las consecuencias de todo lo que paso después. Cuando Eren dejo de llorar y se recupero un poco de nuevo alzo su mirada.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida Nana-

Con cuidado lo levante y lo lleve afuera de la capilla y lo puse en una carreta para que se lo llevaran, yo tome un caballo y todos regresamos a Stonehess a recuperarnos de la batalla, cuando estuve sola en una habitación me preparaba para curarme, me estaba quitando la chaqueta de la legión pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Me quieres decir que demonios fue todo eso?!-

-Capitán yo…-

-¡A la mierda tus explicaciones, desobedeciste ordenes y todavía te dejas abrazar por el estupido mocoso!-

-Capitán si tan solo…-

-¡¿Si tan solo que?! ¡Debí haberlo sabido desde hace tiempo, ustedes se traían algo, ahora lo se!-

-¡Levi, estas haciendo suposiciones!-

-¡Y todavía me contestas soldado, esta la vas a pagar Nana, no te imaginas como, el mocoso que se pudra no le puedo hacer nada ahora que es el maldito salvador, pero tú vas a saber de mi Nana, lo juro!-

Salio de ahí echo una furia, otra vez le estaba haciendo caso a sus celos y eso solo me indicaba una cosa, me seguia queriendo a pesar de todo, pero con estas tontas suposiciones me he ganado el peor castigo de todos y lo descubriría en unos días mas.


	19. CAPITULO 19: CELOS A FLOR DE PIEL

**CAPITULO 19: CELOS A FLOR DE PIEL.**

Al día siguiente, se dio a conocer que Historia seria la nueva reina y se acabaría la ley marcial que el comandante Zackley había iniciado, el tambien estuvo de acuerdo que Historia fuera la reina y que estuviera en su corte real para tomar las decisiones futuras hacia la lucha fuera de las murallas. Historia no solo contaba con el comandante Zackley, sino tambien con su padre que la apoyaría a tomar las desiciones y tambien entrenar a Historia para que aprendiera a usar su poder de titán y ayudarnos en la lucha. Con respecto a Eren y su insistencia en devolverle su poder a Historia, Hanji llego a una solución que todos creímos conveniente para que Eren no dejara de ser titán y tambien usar ese poder a nuestro favor: sacar un poco de fluido de su medula espinal y dársela a Historia. Rod Reiss había explicado anteriormente a todos que para recuperar el poder perdido de Historia tenia que devorar a Eren, pero principalmente su medula espinal, así que Hanji estuvo haciendo muchas investigaciones y llego a esa conclusión para así poder usar a Eren, y a su debido tiempo, a Historia.

Y ahí estábamos, en una habitación donde Eren estaba acostado bocabajo, Hanji preparando todo para sacar su fluido espinal, Mikasa agarrando uno de sus brazos, yo agarrando el otro, y Armin dando instrucciones a Hanji sobre donde se debía sacar ese fluido.

-Entonces ¿el capitán va a ser mas duro contigo?- dijo dificultosamente Eren sobre la cama.

-Al parecer si, lo que me da más coraje es que no me dejo explicar nada-

-¿Y porque supuso que traes algo con Eren?-

-Eso aun no lo se, no se si son celos o de veras esta resintiendo el haberlo dejado-

-¿Vas a seguir asumiendo los castigos por nosotros?- dijo Mikasa a un lado mió.

-Claro, es una promesa que hice hace tiempo, no quiero que nadie sufra por la furia de Levi-

-¿A quien se lo prometiste?-

-A Petra-

Eren había alzado la cabeza muy sorprendido, yo le sonreí y se lo explique.

-¿Recuerdas que te había contado que me hice la enojada para poder declarármele con el dibujo? Bueno pues esos días, Petra y los demás sufrían ante los entrenamientos de Levi, y no solo eso, los hizo limpiar varias veces la habitación diciéndoles que lo habían hecho mal, aunque no era así, así que le prometí a Petra que después de decirle lo que sentía jamás iba a dejar que se ensañara con alguien si me llegaba a pelear con el, fue una promesa que cumplí muchas veces cuando nos peleamos y pienso cumplir esa promesa todavía.-

Todos me miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si les transmitiera un poco de tranquilidad y de paz con esas palabras, Hanji sabía muy bien que llevaba tiempo con esa promesa y cuando hago una jamás la rompo.

-Bueno chicas vamos a comenzar ¿están listas?-

Mikasa y yo nos volteamos a ver muy competitivas.

-Entonces la que grite de dolor primero, ¿paga los tragos verdad?-dije con una voz desafiante.

-Si, pero ten por seguro que no perderé-

-Eren recuerda el dolor será muy fuerte, haz todo lo posible por no convertirte en titán-

Asentimos a Hanji, ella introdujo la jeringa en la base de la medula espinal de Eren, quien comenzó a gruñir ya que se estaba aguantando el dolor, ya que Hanji había explicado que no iba a ser fácil sacar ese fluido, Eren apretaba tan fuerte nuestros brazos que estábamos haciendo lo posible para no gruñir ni quejarme si no perdería. Cuando vimos que ya había llenado mas de la mitad de la jeringa, Hanji se detuvo y saco la aguja de la espalda baja y Eren por fin nos soltó, y nos dejo sus manos muy marcadas en nuestros brazos.

-Bueno parece que es un empate-

-Yo pagare la mitad si quieres-

-No, yo pagare todo no te preocupes, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, tengo que cumplir un castigo de Levi, nos vemos luego-

Después de eso, le dimos el fluido a Historia quien rápidamente se convirtió en titán, después se tomo la decisión de que un grupo iría con Eren hasta Shingashina y taparía los dos agujeros de la muralla, empezaríamos por ahí para impedir que mas titanes entraran, después regresaríamos poco a poco hacia el muro Rose para acabar con los titanes adentro de la muralla Maria, haríamos todo eso con la ayuda de Eren, y Levi seguiría siendo su custodio por si perdía el control el se encargaría de matarlo. Ahí estábamos en un cuartel general en los muros interiores, Levi estaba a cargo todos los que habíamos estado con Eren lo seguiríamos hasta Shingashina, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Armin, Mikasa y yo, y tambien se unirán otros nuevos reclutas recién salidos de la escuela de reclutamiento. Éramos como 20 soldados todos a disposición de Levi.

-Bien, como ya todos sabes partiremos hacia Shingashina en busca del sótano de Eren, y además buscaremos tapar los agujeros hechos hace cinco años pro el titán colosal y el titán acorazado, eliminaremos a todos lo titanes posibles en ese distrito, saldremos al anochecer así que preparen sus cosas y tomen lo que sea para sobrevivir la noche-

Todos hicimos el saludo y nos disponíamos a irnos pero Levi volvió a hablar.

-Ichihara ven un momento-

Me quede un momento, y Levi se acerco a mi aunque no me dirigía la mirada, desde que entro furioso a mi habitación no me ha dirigido la mirada ni una vez, lo cual significaba que esta vez iba en serio su furia.

-Quiero que vayas por unas provisiones y los productos de limpieza, aquí esta la lista que no falte nada, cuando regreses alistaras los caballos de todos ¿entendido?-

-Si capitán-

Tome la lista y sali rápidamente de ahí, fui por todo y a media tarde ya había vuelto, Eren me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi cuarto ya que disponía de poco tiempo para empacar mis cosas.

-¿En donde estabas?-

-Cumpliendo un castigo, pero ya estoy aquí empaco mis cosas y tengo que cumplir otra cosa-

-No te preocupes por eso, le dije a Mikasa y a Sasha que lo hicieran por ti ya que pensé que no lo harías a tiempo-

-Gracias Eren, bueno viendo las cosas así me vuelvo a retirar, te veo en un rato-

Me fui de ahí rápidamente gracias a Eren podría tener los caballos de todos listos, estaba en las caballerizas, iba por el quinto caballo ya listo cuando una presencia me quito de mi concentración.

-Nana ¿te puedo ayudar?-

-No Eren, vete de aquí antes de que el capitán te vea-

-Pero Nana, no puedes tú sola-

-Tengo que Eren, hice una promesa, sal de aquí por favor-

-Pero…-

-Ichihara ¿ya terminaste?-

Levi había aparecido del otro lado de la caballeriza y solo miraba a Eren, evitaba mirarme.

-No, pero estoy en eso capitán, los caballos estarán listos al anochecer-

-Capitán, pido permiso para ayudar a Nana-

Eren miraba a Levi muy molesto, y Levi tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-No puedes mocoso, de hecho te estaba buscando ya que Erwin y yo tenemos que ver como se hará la formación con los otros reclutas-

-Pero capitán…-

-Eren vete yo estaré bien, te lo prometo-

Eren me miro con preocupación, suspiro y asintió hacia el capitán y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Levi, le dirigió una mirada con furia y se fue de ahí, yo seguía en mi tarea de alistar los caballos, Levi seguía en la entrada de la caballeriza viendo por donde se fue Eren, sin dirigirme la mirada.

-SI vuelvo a ver que alguien te ayuda, siquiera clandestinamente harás todo doble vez ¿entendiste?-

-Si capitán-

Salio con paso firme de ahí, cuando me asegure de que se había ido arroje el cepillo con el que estaba cepillando al caballo y este se asusto, después de tranquilizarlo me pase las manos por el cabello varias veces, ahora la que estaba hecha una furia era yo, me molestaba todo. Me molestaba los castigos que me imponía, me molestaba el hecho de que supusiera de que Eren y yo traíamos algo, me molestaba que mi plan estaba dando pocos resultados, pero lo que mas me molestaba de todo este embrollo era que yo seguía queriendo a Levi por encima de todo, seguía queriendo a ese bajito gruñón, celoso, maniático de la limpieza, dominante, grosero y apuesto Levi, ese Levi era mió pero aun no estoy muy segura de si me sigue queriendo a mi. En fin, cuando llego la noche el comandante Erwin nos dijo como nos íbamos a posicionar para resguardar a Eren de los titanes, haríamos una formación como la que hicimos en la gran expedición, Eren estaría en medio de todos y Levi guiaría el largo camino hasta Shingashina, deberíamos cabalgar toda la noche para hacerlo, y al llegar no descansaríamos, Eren se convertiría en titán y encontraríamos con que tapar los agujeros de la muralla y exterminar a los titanes del área. Dicho esto todos fuimos acomodándonos entre la formación, pero solo unos pocos nos acercamos a Historia que había venido a despedirse de todos los que la conocíamos, y Eren le hizo una promesa que solo los que estábamos presentes escuchamos: le traería de regreso a Ymir. Historia no pudo contener una lagrima y nos pidió que nos cuidáramos y nos deseo suerte, después de eso todos no acomodamos como Levi nos indico. Yo me encontraba con los soldados de la retaguardia, otro castigo de Levi supuse. Nuestras ordenes eran esas solamente, cuando abrieron las puertas todos nos apresuramos a salir, cabalgamos toda la noche a toda prisa, nos encontramos con pocos titanes en el camino pero no fueron problema, y al fin llegamos a Shingashina un poco entrada la mañana. Por suerte si había rocas suficientemente grandes para tapar los agujeros, no hubo descanso hasta muy entrada la noche cuando por fin acabamos con el último titán que estaba en la zona. Después de eso nos refugiamos en la casa mas grande que encontramos, como estábamos muy exhaustos solo medio limpiamos un poco, cosa que desagrado al maniático de la limpieza pero tuvo que resignarse a que nadie limpiaría hasta mañana porque incluso el estaba cansado.

(Narra Levi)

Se notaba que todo el trabajo había ido a la perfección, pero estos estupidos soldados decían que estaban tan cansados que no tenían fuerzas para limpiar el refugio, bueno pues que se jodan allá ellos si quieren dormir entre gérmenes y suciedad, me pase parte de la noche limpiando lo que seria mi habitación, cuando termine fui a hacer una ronda para ver si de veras los soldados estaban durmiendo, casi todos habían conseguido habitación, y no pude evitar pasar justo donde Nana se hallaba dormida solo para verificar que no estuviera con el mocoso. Ahí estaba ella, sola en una de las habitaciones y placidamente dormida en la cama, envuelta entre las mantas como siempre solía dormir, ya que sabia que antes de conocerla ella se envolvía así para evitar ser tocada por si alguien la despertaba, no pude reprimir mis impulsos y me senté en la cama a observarla dormir, aun seguía molesto con ella pero eso no me impidió acomodar uno de sus mechones de pelo y ver su rostro.

-Mmm… Levi…-

Volvía a hablar dormida.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño-

-Yo… tambien lo extraño-

-Me gustaría creer eso Nana, pero se que no es así-

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de irme Nana volvió a hablar.

-Yo… haré… que me crea-

Sonreí medio de lado sabiendo que ella nunca cumpliría eso, pues sabia que ella estaba con el mocoso.

**Gracias a todos esos lectores que aunque no pongan reviwes aun asi les agradezco por pasarse a darle una leida a esta historia que no es muy buena pero intenta serlo jejeje, ahora si respuesta al unico review**

**Genevieve Phantomhive: El plan de nana todavia no puedo decir que es pero se sabra a su debido tiempo, sobre si Eren empezara a enamorarse de Nana pues te dire que no estaba en mis planes pero me has dado una idea malevola jajajaja ok no malevola no pero si una idea que veras en los proximos capitulos gracias por tu review**


	20. CAPITULO 20: SENSACIONES REVIVIDAS

**CAPITULO 20: SENSACIONES REVIVIDAS.**

Han pasado mas tres meses desde que llegamos a Shingashina, después de exterminar a los titanes del área (y a los gérmenes por insistencia de Levi), fuimos directo hacia el sótano donde vivía Eren, ahí con la llave que traía consigo fuimos capaces de entrar y descubrimos varias cosas: avances tecnológicos de todo tipo como la electricidad, avances también en el armamento y otras cosas, parte de la historia que se creía perdida y muchos libros de antes de que existieran los titanes, cosa que solo emociono a Hanji y Armin ya que tendrían mucho material de lectura y de investigación, y también había una carta por parte del padre de Eren, Grisha donde mencionaba que todo esto había sido dado por los padres de Mikasa y que por eso eran sus visitas regulares a esa familia, ya que el padre de Mikasa temía por su vida y la de su familia si llegaban a encontrar todo eso en su casa y que por eso confío en Grisha para resguardarlo. Todo esto, con algo de dificultad llego a manos de la nueva corte real que pronto hizo que todos los experimentos y avances se hicieran de inmediato.

Estos tres meses hemos estado haciendo experimentos con Eren sobre su poder de atraer los titanes y poder exterminarlos, sobre cuanto es el radio de su intensidad y cuantos y de que tipo atraía, todo bajo la supervisión de Hanji, hubo bajas pero no tantas como antes y cada que Erwin mandaba apoyo siempre era nocturno para que no afectara con los experimentos, todo esto con el fin de ver si podíamos salir de Shingashina y recuperar el territorio perdido hacia el muro Rose, y que la gente volviese a sus hogares en el muro Maria.

Y tambien tres meses en los que mi vida se ha vuelto una tortura diaria, ya que desde que llegamos Levi primero me manda a limpiar toda la planta alta, después cada día nos despierta temprano (mas a mi) y nos hace entrenar arduamente pero a mi me pone mas que a los demás, y aunque en los experimentos yo soy la dibujante Levi al final siempre me pone a matar titanes y cuando concluye el día, me manda a limpiar los equipos tridimensionales de todos. Eren siempre me recrimina que mi carga es muy pesada y se empeña en ayudarme, pero Mikasa y yo siempre lo ayudábamos a entender que este era asunto mío y solo mío, y por si no fuera poco entre todas las cosas y castigos que tenia que hacer, tuve que hallar el tiempo para hacer mi plan, que después de mucho funciono gracias a mi enojo y también un poco a los castigos de Levi, que era lo que me motivaba mas a que funcionara.

Cuando todos nuestros informes y dibujos fueron entregados al comandante Erwin, este nos confirmo que podríamos salir de Shingashina y partir al pueblo mas próximo para comenzar la estrategia de Hanji y eliminar a los titanes en campo abierto para un rápido exterminio, aunque tambien el comandante nos informo que Historia llevaba grandes progresos en su forma de titán gracias a las instrucciones de su padre, y que trabajaban sin descanso con todos los avances que habíamos hallado. Partiríamos en la noche como siempre y así adelantarnos al pueblo más cercano para encontrar un refugio esa misma noche.

(Narra Levi)

Ya estábamos todos listos para partir en la noche, al final Nana había hecho un buen trabajo equipando nuestros caballos al anochecer, cuando terminamos Eren se transformo en titán y qui la enorme roca de la entrada para poder así adentrarnos e ir al siguiente pueblo, salimos a toda prisa, íbamos con buen tiempo hasta que la formación de atrás empezó a decir que nos detuviéramos, por suerte estábamos en un bosque donde dificultosamente los titanes aun activos nos vieran, fui a ver que pasaba con la formación de atrás.

-¿Qué pasa soldados? ¿Por qué nos retrasan?-

-Lo siento capitán, pero el soldado Ichihara cayo de su caballo y estamos preocupados-

Fui hacia donde un soldado tenia sus sucias manos bajando con cuidado a Nana, me iba a acercar pero vi que al estupido mocoso tambien le llegaron las noticias pues el se me adelanto.

-Nana ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?-

Hanji tambien había llegado con el estupido mocoso.

-Déjame ver Eren-

Hanji le dio una rápida revisada.

-No pasa nada, solo cayo dormida, al parecer esta exhausta ya que no despertó después de que se cayó del caballo-

-Tsk, pues despiértenla para que podamos irnos de una vez-

-No va a ser tan fácil Levi-

-No me interesa, ya vámonos de una puta vez que vamos tarde-

-¡No hasta que la acomode en la carreta!-

El estupido mocoso había alzado a Nana en sus brazos y se dirigía hacia mí.

-¡Después de todo es su culpa que este así!-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-¡Por supuesto, usted y sus estupidos castigos que Nana tuvo que cumplir ella sola! ¡Por eso esta exhausta!-

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras mocoso! ¡No querrás responderme así!-

El estupido mocoso pasó de mí y se dirigió al frente de la formación donde estaba la carreta, acomodo a Nana y todavía se atreve a cobijarla con unas mantas, yo lo seguí por el hecho de que yo iba con el enfrente de la formación.

-Mocoso bájate-

-No, me voy a ir con Nana el resto del viaje-

-Mocoso te estoy ordenando que te bajes, si de veras te preocupas por ella hazlo sino me veré obligado a que no duerma por una semana si no lo haces-

Ese mocoso solo me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia, sabia que bajaría con esa amenaza ya que sabia de la promesa que Nana tenia de que ella se encargaría de todos y cada uno de los castigos, le ordene a Hanji que dirigiera la formación ya que yo me iría con Nana, le dije que no perdiéramos mas tiempo en el bosque, y la carreta se comenzó a mover deprisa. Estando ahí arriba con ella otra vez no pude evitar acercarme a ella y retirar los cabellos que tenia en la cara.

-Levi…-

-Perdona si te hice esto, de verdad no me di cuenta de lo exhausta que estabas-

-No… se preocupe…mmm-

-Como me gustaría volver junto a ti-

-A… mi tambien… pero aun no…-

Esto venia pasando desde esa noche que la fui a ver, cada noche me aseguraba que durmiera sola, y siempre me vencía el impulso de platicar con ella aunque fuera dormida, siempre era igual, me decía que me quería y que me extrañaba, cuando yo le decía porque no volvía no me decía, esa mente aunque estuviera dormida nunca me decía el porque no volvía conmigo, y terminaba diciendo que aun no era tiempo, y mientras mas me decía eso mas castigos le imponía por saber que no estaba conmigo y estaba con el estupido mocoso. Aunque no sabia que esos castigos la habían dejado así, fui muy duro con ella y ella no decía nada para no molestarme mas, debí darme cuenta antes y no que estupido mocoso me dijera que era por mi culpa, ojala pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Cuando por fin llegamos a la ciudad mas próxima mande a inspeccionar cual era la casa mas grande para poder refugiarnos, por suerte no tardamos mucho y metimos todo aprisa antes de que algún titán nos viera, yo me baje de la carreta y vi como el mocoso se abalanzaba sobre Nana y se ofreció a llevarla a una habitación, yo los seguí ya que no quería que el mocoso se quedara con ella, cuando la acomodo lo mande a hacer otras cosas y Hanji se ofreció a quedarse, ya que uso como excusa que donde dormiría estaría lleno de bacterias y gérmenes y que nadie limpiaría mi habitación por mi, maldita lentes de mierda sabe donde darme para alejarme de Nana, peor esa cierto no quería dormir así esa noche por lo que la deje en sus manos. Yendo hacia mi habitación me encontré con el mocoso en los pasillos, así que debía imponerle un castigo que se que le dolería por haberme contestado en el bosque.

-Oye mocoso-

-¿Qué pasa capitán?-

-Me gustaría que te alejaras de Nana por haberme contestado atrás soldado-

-Pero que…-

Me acerque al mocoso y lo agarre del cuello.

-Se muy bien que eso de que se respetan como hermanos es una mierda, tu la quieres como algo mas-

-¿Y que si así fuera? ¿Qué es lo que haría?-

Me hablo en un tono desafiante que antes le había oído, cuando me dijo que quería unirse a la legión de reconocimiento y matar a todos los titanes, era ese mismo tono de voz pero esta vez yo no supe como reaccionar, solo quería amenazarlo pero parecía muy confiado en lo que decía y fui soltando poco a poco el agarre mientras el seguía hablando.

-¿Sabe porque Nana se acerca a mi? Porque yo si confío en ella capitán, jamás nos hemos mentido el uno al otro, y jamás dudamos del otro, y aunque a veces nuestras desiciones no nos gustan respetamos nuestras desiciones por encima de todo, es por eso que yo la sigo viendo como una hermana, ella no es como Mikasa que desconfía de todo el que me quiere hacer daño, ella me deja tomar la decisión y la respeta, así como yo respete cuando nos dijo que no interfiriéramos en sus castigos, ahora dígame capitán ¿Qué sintió cuando le dije que ella me atraía? Dígame-

Yo aun seguía paralizado, este mocoso había resultado ser muy astuto, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía describir el sentimiento cuando me dijo que ella también le atraía, simplemente era un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes.

-Yo le diré que es capitán, es miedo a perderla, y eso solo me demuestra que aún la quiere, olvide que tuvimos esta conversación, pero a cambio trátela bien, no quiero volver a verla así de cansada y que sea por su culpa-

El mocoso se fue de ahí y yo entre a mi habitación rápidamente, era cierto lo que me había dicho, era miedo de saber que podría perderla por alguien que es mas considerado y mas amable con ella, y yo solo le imponía castigos a veces estupidos por el simple hecho de verla con Eren, miedo a que tal vez ella no volviera a estar conmigo, todo era simple miedo de perderla y yo solo la castigaba sin tomar en cuenta como se sentía o que pensaba, pero Eren tenia razón, tenia que hacer lo posible por demostrarle de buena manera que aun la seguía queriendo, sin mis celos y sin mi ira controlándome.

(Narra Nana)

Desperté en un lugar calido y mi mente tardo en recordar que me había caído dormida cuando estaba cabalgando en la noche, por lo que me levante de golpe y vi que estaba en una habitación con Hanji viendo la vista por la ventana.

-Hanji ¿Qué paso?-

-Ah Nanita por fin despiertas, no paso nada solo caíste dormida por el cansancio-

-¿Cansancio?-

-Si, al parecer tu cuerpo pedía un descanso a gritos que lo único que se le ocurrió fue apagarse, no te despertaste ni cuando te caíste del caballo jajá jajá-

Mi mente empezó a recordar como de un de repente todo se volvió mas oscuro, y tambien explicaba el ligero dolor de cabeza que sentía, pero aun había algo mas grave que eso ya que veía que ya era de día.

-Ay no… Levi debe de estar furioso por haber retrasado la expedición y por haber dormido toda la noche, me esperan muchos castigos-decía mientras mi mente se imaginaba todo lo que seguramente me pondría a hacer.

-Tranquila Nanita relájate, primero tomate estas pastillas para el golpe, que de veras te diste un buen golpe y sigo sin entender como es que no te despertaste jajá jajá pero bueno, segundo Levi vino al amanecer y como vio que no despertabas todavía pues dijo que si era necesario descansaras todo el día-

-De seguro quiere que descanse porque me va a hacer trabajar como esclava-

-No lo creo, cuando me lo dijo parecía que de verdad estaba preocupado por ti, incluso podría decir que estaba arrepentido por lo que te paso-

¿Levi arrepentido? No lo creo yo aun seguía creyendo que había algo mas sobre su preocupación hacia que yo descansara bien, aun así cuando todos volvieron ya muy entrada la noche yo estaba esperando una gran reprimenda por parte de Levi pero no paso, solo volteo a verme y se fue a su habitación sin decirme nada. Eren y los demás se alegraron mucho de verme ya despierta, todos se preocuparon mucho y mas Eren, de veras me trataba como alguien mas de su familia. Al día siguiente, me levante mas temprano que los demás ya que algo en mi me decía que nadie se había hecho cargo de mi caballo, así que cuando fui a verlo tenia razón, seguía con la silla puesta y estaba sucio después del largo recorrido que dimos, me iba a disponer a limpiarlo pero no me había dado cuenta que no estaba sola, y cuando volteo era Levi que estaba con su caballo.

-¡Perdón capitán, no sabia que estaba aquí, si quiere me retiro!-

-No te preocupes Ichihara, yo ya me iba solo vine a ver como estaba mi caballo-

Y se fue de ahí, algo raro estaba pasando con Levi y no sabia que era, mientras mi mente divagaba por saber que era, me senté en un banco para limpiar la silla de montar, pero en eso escucho unos pasos acercarse y era de nuevo Levi.

-Ichihara-

-¿Si, que pasa?-

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar y se agacho a darme un beso fugaz y de nuevo retirarse de ahí, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle que fue eso ya que ese beso me dejo muy aturdida pues era el primer beso que me daba después de mucho tiempo y me dejo anonadada casi todo el día, incluso algo distraída ya que ese día también salimos a matar a unos cuantos titanes y por poco hago que me maten afuera pero por suerte tengo buenos reflejos. Cuando llego la noche, ya estaba decidida a hacer que todo esto terminara así que fui a ver a Hanji.

(Narra Levi)

Después de que bese otra vez a Nana sentí como si otra vez el alma me volviera a la vida, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, el besarla fue lo mejor que he hecho estos días, pero creo que afecto tanto a Nana que por poco hace que la maten hoy y sufrió algunas heridas que de seguro pasara desapercibido, mejor iré a decirle a Hanji si puede ir a revisarla y de paso preguntarle si se siente ya menos cansada y recuperada del agotamiento, iba yo camino a verla cuando antes de llegar a la habitación de la loca de Hanji vi que Nana salía muy alegre de ahí con un frasco en la mano y después volteo a verme.

-¡Ah capitán!... Ah ¿Qué hace aquí?-parecía nerviosa por algo.

-Vine a pedirle un favor a la lentes de mierda-

-Ah ya veo… bueno lo dejo con Hanji-

Se fue de ahí apresuradamente y ocultando el frasco en la mano, seguía siendo mala para ocultar las cosas, me picaba la curiosidad así que de todos modos entre en donde la loca de Hanji.

-Enano ¿Qué haces por acá? Si es por los reportes en 15 minutos te los llevo-

-No es eso…eh… ¿Cómo esta Nana? ¿Ya se siente mejor?-

-Si, esta en buen estado ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno esque vi que salía con un frasco que no quería que viera ¿Qué le diste?-

-Ah eso… solo me pidió unas vitaminas por si se llegaba a sentir cansada de nuevo, no te preocupes no se esta sobre esforzando solo no quiere volver a tener una recaída-

-Ah ya veo, bueno deja me voy tengo unos asunto que atender-

Salí de ahí, conocía a Hanji ella tampoco sabia mentir aquí estaba pasando algo raro y lo iba averiguar de un modo u otro.

_Nunca había sentido algo así, _

_la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz, _

_llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor _

_y a regalar la soledad. _

_Tu piel envenenó mi corazón, _

_dejándome en completa oscuridad _

_y así en lugar de olvidarte yo, _

_te fui queriendo mucho más. _

_Y ahora estás aquí. _

_Viéndome sufrir. _

_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi, _

_quererte iba a dolerme de verdad, _

_pero volví a mirarte y comprendí, _

_que iría contigo hasta el final. _

_De mi – Camila_

**Aprovecho el espacio para decirles que muchas gracias por su ayuda y sus comentarios, el ganador fue entre gemelos te veas asi que terminando este fic comenzare por ese, y si me trado en publicar el cap que sigue es porque va a ser un cap muy largo y me estoy dando el tiempo para escribirlo mientras tanto disfruten este.**

**Genevieve Phantomhive:** **Como ves gano el favorito de todos jajaja aun asi pues no era mi intencion que Eren se enamrara de ella pero al final diste esta grande idea jajajaa y estate al pendiente que seras la primera en saber del nuevo fanfic.**


	21. CAPITULO 21: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

**CAPITULO 21: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.**

(Narra Levi)

Después de que fui con Hanji y que ella y Nana me escondieran el contenido del frasco, Nana y Hanji se secreteaban cosas esos días, ya que siempre que yo hacia acto de presencia Nana se ponía nerviosa y prefería retirarse de ahí, y Hanji hacia sus bromas estupidas mas visibles que antes y eso me intrigaba, quería saber que era tanto secreto que se ocultaban, iba dispuesto a preguntarle directamente a Hanji ya que sabia que Nana no diría nada, pero cuando la fui a buscar resulta que había salido de emergencia para ver a Erwin. Ahora tendría que esperar a la estupida de Hanji hasta que llegara. Pasaron dos días en los que ahora Nana hablaba a escondidas con toda la tropa, y claro como no, con el estupido mocoso de Eren como guardaespaldas y era el que le avisaba si yo andaba cerca y rápidamente dejaba a los soldados con los que hablaba, todo se volvía mas y mas raro, incluso lo fue mas cuando al tercer día por fin llego Hanji pero no llego sola, venia con Erwin.

(Narra Nana)

Por fin habían llegado muy temprano en la mañana Hanji y el comandante Erwin, fue muy difícil tratar de guardar el secreto mientras ella no estaba ya que Levi parecía notar mi extraño comportamiento y no podría evadirlo por mucho tiempo, pero cuando vi al comandante supe que ya no seria necesario seguir fingiendo, así que todos salimos a recibir al comandante junto con Levi y otros bajaban cajas con algunos suministros para la legión.

-Gracias por el recibimiento soldados, ah Levi ¿podríamos hablar en tu oficina sobre unos asuntos?-

-Si claro porque no-

-Adelántate, ocupo darle órdenes a unos soldados y ya voy-

En cuanto vimos que Levi desapareció de nuestra vista, suspire ya que estaba conteniendo mi respiración de lo nerviosa que estaba al saber si Levi se habría dado cuenta, el comandante se dirigió hacia mi.

-Espero que lo que tengas planeado funcione con nuestro Levi-

-Ah no se preocupe comandante, y gracias por el favor le prometo que en cuanto todo esto pase se lo pagare con creces-

-Eso espero soldado, ahora deja me retiro a ver al Levi gruñón, no te prometo retenerlo por mucho así que espero todo se haga rápido-

-Eso déjemelo a mi-

Y el comandante fue hacia donde Levi, cuando por fin estuvimos sin Levi fisgón, todos se acercaron a mi.

-Bueno Nanita estamos esperando tus instrucciones-

-Bueno primero Mikasa llévate a Sasha y a las personas que necesites para mantener a Sasha ocupada adornando el comedor y que no entre a la cocina si no, no va a haber cena-

-Claro seguro-dijo mientras levantaba a una Sasha con los ojos llorosos por no poder ver que era lo que íbamos a cocinar, después de que se llevara a Sasha y a otras personas, proseguí.

-Los que se quedaron, me ayudaran todos en la cocina ya que ocupamos hacer mucha comida y también otra sorpresa para el capitán así que apresurémonos-

(Que dijeron esta mujer ya me dejo sin música, pues no así que para ambientar un poco este espacio pongan en you tube AIOI by Juned – sub español, ya que todo lo que van a leer a continuación fue inspirada por esa canción)

Cuando termine de hablar todos nos dirigimos a la cocina y ahora la que daba ordenes era yo, la cena iba a ser el especial de los cumpleaños, el espagueti a la boloñesa y esta vez si iba a tener un poco de carne por lo que por eso aleje a Sasha de la cocina, todos seguían mis instrucciones y me preguntaban si lo que hacían estaba bien.

_Después de un día aburrido y en el que no estuviste allí un nuevo camino tomas, esperando tan paciente la felicidad en mi por ti mil veces duplique y solo en mi interior, la tristeza se redujo a la mitad se que ya no importa mas si el camino es largo quiero estar ahora en el lugar donde te encuentres._

Todos íbamos muy bien con los tiempos del preparado, incluso yo me había sentado a hacer un poco de adelanto para la sorpresa del final y dirigía a todos para cortar verduras o el preparado de la salsa que debía ser mucha si quería que todos alcanzaran, probaba cosas y les decía a cada uno que ingrediente cortar o si la salsa estaba muy salada, incluso con la sorpresa estaba midiendo las cosas para que alcanzara para todos y tenia que agradecerle a Hanji por haber pasado con mi madre por la receta.

_Tan importante eres tu y aun no lo puedo entender si mas lejos estamos, quiero sentirte otra vez mucha pena yo sentí, cuando tu me sonreíste, te voy a proteger aunque a veces quiera tu risa borrar, sobre todas las cosas aun no me has soltado teniendo en cuenta que no he sido el mejor del mundo._

-Nanita Erwin me manda a preguntar que si ya casi esta todo listo-

-Eh no falta un poco-

-Bueno es que Erwin esta sufriendo por mantener a Levi ocupado que se le acaban las excusas-

-No te preocupes Hanji solo un rato más-

Salio de ahí algo decepcionada, pero quería que todo fuera una verdadera sorpresa, estoy segura de que con todo esto Levi me perdone todo lo que hemos sufrido estos meses y solo espero que le guste todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho, rezo por que todo le guste y volvamos a ser los de antes.

_Voy a rezar, voy a rezar…_

Nos movíamos lo mas rápido que podíamos ya que al parecer los gritos de Levi por salir a ver que era todo el alboroto que estábamos haciendo se oían hasta la cocina, ya solo estábamos preparando la sorpresa del final ya que requería mas tiempo de elaboración, los que ya habían acabado se fueron a lavar antes de reunirse con los demás en el comedor, así que solo quedábamos unos pocos en la cocina preparando el gran final.

_No se como pero lo vas a ver, tan solo te lo diré con toda sinceridad este amor que siento quiero que tu siempre lo tengas. Quiero un futuro donde tu estés por siempre y en ese mismo futuro estamos juntos, se que no habrá nadie mas solo estaremos tu y yo eso es lo que yo anhelo mas que nada eso seguramente feliz siempre te hará, yo no no quiero que de mi te alejes._

-¡Nanita dime que ya esta listo! ¡A Erwin se le acabaron las excusas y Levi le esta aventando todo en la oficina!-

-Ya terminamos solo te pido otro favor-

-Claro lo que quieras-

-¿Puedes hacer que se la pase bien este rato? Es que termine algo cansada y…-

-No te preocupes Nana, tu ve a descansar que yo haré que Levi se divierta con lo que has hecho-

-Gracias-

Empezamos a oír ruido en el comedor, así que cuando salí de la cocina y vi a escondidas como Levi se dirigía hacia el comedor, yo me escabullí para irme a descansar un poco y disculparme con el después de la celebración.

(Narra Levi)

Cuando llego Erwin y me dijo que quería hablar de unos asuntos conmigo no se me hizo raro ya que siempre era lo mismo cuando nos veíamos, hablábamos de las acciones a tomar y también me informo sobre los avances de Historia y que tal vez pronto salga a ayudarnos a recuperar territorio perdido, pero cuando acabamos de hablar de asuntos importantes sabia que había algo raro en todo esto ya que parecerá que Erwin me quería retener ahí todo el día, para cuando dejo de hablar de cómo estaba su esposa y su hija recién nacida, ya era mas de media tarde, y después llego Hanji y entre ella y Erwin se pusieron a contarme chistes de mal gusto, yo estaba mas que enojado ya que sabia que Nana estaba detrás de todo esto y ellos la estaban encubriendo también, empecé a arrojarles cosas a los dos reclamándoles que me dejaran salir de una vez ya que no soportaría otro chiste malo de la estupida de Hanji. Cuando por fin Erwin y la estupida de Hanji me dejaron salir ya era casi de noche y yo quería ver que demonios era todo el alboroto para dejarme encerrado ese día, los dos me condujeron hacia el comedor, cuando abrí las puertas todos los soldados estaban reunidos ahí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños capitán!-

Me quede inmóvil y algo perplejo ante la situación, solo había dos personas que sabían cuándo era mi cumpleaños que cuando vi a todas esas personas lo comprendí todo, había estado tan absorto y pendiente de Nana que había olvidado por completo esa fecha, esa fecha que estos últimos años solo celebrábamos ella y yo, pero hoy al parecer lo celebraría con mas personas, todos los soldados se acercaron a felicitarme, incluso el mocoso de Eren, pero esperaba ver a Nana entre todos ellos. Cuando todos hallaron un lugar donde sentarse seguía buscando con la mirada a Nana, primero vi que no estaba con Eren lo cual se me hizo raro ya que siempre se sentaba con el, pero después de recorrer el comedor dos veces con la mirada no la veía, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me acercaron mi plato de comida.

-No va a estar aquí enanin-

-¿A que te refieres loca?-

-Nana se fue a descansar, al parecer se canso mucho en hacerte todo esto y dijo que iría a dormir un rato, y me hizo prometerle que te la pasaras bien-

De nuevo no pude evitar sentirme mal, ya que otra vez yo era la causa de su cansancio pero ella quería también que yo disfrutara esto que había hecho para mí así que trate de saborear y disfrutar todo mi plato de comida especial. Cuando todos vieron que ya había terminado de pronto todos apagaron las velas que nos iluminaban en el comedor, y de entre la oscuridad pude divisar a Eren y Mikasa trayendo algo enorme entre sus manos, cuando llegaron a mi mesa lo pusieron delante de mi, al parecer era un pastel de cumpleaños cuadrado y alrededor tenia las velitas y en medio se leía "Feliz cumpleaños capitán Levi".

-Nana lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo para usted capitán, todos la ayudamos a hacerlo, ya puede soplar las velas para pedir su deseo-

Fue lo que Eren me dijo después de darme el cuchillo para partir el pastel, pero antes debía pedir un deseo, un deseo que vengo pidiendo que pase desde hace mucho y por tonto que parezca, fue el único que se me ocurrió pedir cuando sople las velas. Todos volvieron a encender las velas de todo el comedor y empezamos a partir el pastel que curiosamente tenia dos de mis sabores favoritos, café y chocolate. La manera en que Nana se esmero para que tuviera ese sabor se notaba en cada bocado que daba, era algo que nunca pensé que saboreara en mi vida y la persona que amo logro hacer eso. Después empezaron a sacar vino de la reserva que había en la enorme casa y todo empezaron a beber, yo ya había terminado mi pedazo de pastel, le dije a Hanji que me disculpara con los soldados y me retire de ahí ya que estaba un poco cansado por lo ocurrido, pero cuando llegue a mi habitación me encontré con el deseo que le pedí a las velitas.

(Narra Nana)

Cuando divise que Levi había entrado al comedor a su fiesta sorpresa, me encamine a descansar un poco ya que estuve muy atareada el día de hoy, pero no me fui a mi habitación para hacerlo, fui directamente a donde estaba la habitación de Levi, sabría que por lo menos estaría un par de horas fuera y quería estar ahí para cuando regresara. Dormí un poco y me sentí revitalizada con ese pequeño descanso, me incorpore y me senté en la orilla de la cama cuando de repente, Levi abre la puerta de su habitación y estaba sorprendido de verme ahí, yo también me le quede viendo un poco ya que todavía tenia rastros de salsa y pastel por la comisura de la boca, lo que me provoco una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Joyeux anniversaire Levi!-

Cuando dije eso se sorprendió aun más, y después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a mirarme serio.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Cerré mis ojos y tuve que darme ánimos a lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya estaba muy seguro de lo que quería solo debía decirlo, volví a abrir mis ojos y saque fuerzas para soltarlo.

-Je veux faire l'amour avec vous-

Levi dio un paso atrás, lo había sorprendido tanto que quería decir algo pero no podía, cuando se relajo un poco pudo articular palabras de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres eso?-

Asentí con la cabeza, estaba desde hace unos días muy segura de que todo esto pasara y no había marcha atrás, se acerco hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Prométeme que si te hago daño o si todavía te sientes incomoda me lo dirás-

Volví a asentir con la cabeza y los dos estábamos mirándonos fijamente.

(Ahora para este momento sensoal pongan en youtube Nephew – Ga Med Dig Feat. Marie Key)

Decidí dar la iniciativa quitándole el pañuelo del cuello a Levi, sin quitarle la mirada de encima después empecé a quitarle la chaqueta de la legión, y la puse en la silla cercana a la cama, baje las correas de apoyo del equipo que quedaron colgando de su cintura, comencé lentamente a desabotonarle la camisa y el me ayudo a quitársela de los brazos. Cuando termine puse una de mis manos en su pecho y el cerro los ojos y emitió un gruñido bajito, como si de verdad le gustara que yo lo tocara, puse mi otra mano y empecé a acariciar ese abdomen trabajado, volvió a abrir los ojos y nos miramos fijamente mientras lo acariciaba con mis manos en dirección hacia su cuello donde el se agacho y empezó a besarme con ternura, para después darme un beso pasional donde transmitía todo lo que las palabras no podían, sin dejar de besarme me quito a mi la chaqueta y las correas del equipo para dejarlas igual que el, colgando de su cintura, lentamente me recostó en la cama y sus manos viajaron de mi cuello hacia el cuello de mi camisa donde se detuvo y me miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parecía pedirme permiso para entrar en aquella zona prohibida a lo cual yo asentí, el cuidadosamente me empezó a desabrochar la blusa y yo lo ayude a sacármela por completo dejándome solo con el brasier, delicadamente puso una de sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a descender poco a poco esperando alguna reacción negativa, pero no era así, esta disfrutando de ese roce de su mano y de su piel lechosa, mientras su mano descendía hacia uno de mis pechos seguía mirándome esperando alguna reacción pero yo solo sentía placer ante su contacto, después se puso de rodillas y lentamente bajo los tirantes de mi brasier dejándome totalmente expuesta de arriba, termino de quitarme el brasier y dejo de tocarme y solo me veía ahí tumbada en la cama.

-Estas de verdad hermosa Nana, no sabes cuanto espere este momento-

Y volvió a besarme y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo expuesto, ágilmente cuando sus manos descendieron hasta mi pantalón, me quito todo de un tiron y el se quito todo también, me agarro de una de mis piernas y empezó a hacer un camino de besos en la parte interna de mis piernas mientras sus manos blanquecinas acariciaban la parte externa y descendía hacia mis muslos, su manos viajaron hasta mi trasero donde me agarro y me acomodo mejor en la cama, siguió su camino de besos hasta mi vientre y comenzó a subir hasta uno de mis pechos que empezó a morder y saborear, mientras que con una mano apretujaba y exprimía la otra, yo solo era un cuerpo retorciéndose ante el placer de cada roce, de cada beso, de cada mordisco, dejo mi pecho en paz y se dirigió hacia mi cuello donde dejo marcas que probablemente estarán en la mañana, ante esto yo también deje marcas en su espalda de mis uñas y mis manos, me volvió a besar apasionadamente mientras seguía sintiendo sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo expuesto. Paro de besarme y algo jadeante y sonrojado me miro.

-¿Estas lista para esto? No quiero lastimarte-

Asentí con la cabeza, el se puso de rodillas y de una estocada entro en mi, yo de la sensación cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos.

-¿Te lastime?-

-No, continua-

Solo sentí como me agarraba de las muñecas para quitarme los brazos del rostro y los ponía a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-No Nana, espere mucho para esto que quiero verte, así que no te cubras-

Y empezó lentamente el vaivén con su cadera, yo seguía retorciéndome y empecé a gemir, Levi también empezó a gemir y a gruñir con cada estocada que me daba, no me quitaba las manos de mis muñecas así que vio cada expresión, gemido y sonrojo que tenia mi cara, empecé a gemir mas fuerte y el empezó a hacer el vaivén mas fuerte sin dejar de mirarme, dejo de agarrarme las muñecas y entrelazo sus manos con las mías mientras yo envolvía sus caderas con mis piernas, le decía entre gemidos y jadeos su nombre y que fuera mas rápido, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo y gritando el nombre del otro. Cuando termino se recostó en mi pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento, después se tumbo a un lado mío viendo hacia el techo y los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente todavía, después me abrazo y nos cubrió con la sabana de la cama, el me acariciaba el pelo y yo lo veía fijamente mientras recuperábamos el aliento, cuando se calmaron nuestras respiraciones y nuestros latidos Levi decidió romper el silencio.

-Ahora no saliste corriendo-

-No-

-¿Puedo saberlo? ¿Puedo saber como diste con la respuesta que yo no encontré?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Si-

Moria por decirle y ver su reacción.

-Fue idea de mi madre-

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Tu madre? ¿La señora Susan?-

-Si-

-¿Y cuando te lo dijo o como?-

-Bueno…-

(Flash back)

-Hija ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-

-Aquí no hija, vamos a mi cuarto-

Subimos escaleras arriba y cuando entre se aseguro de que nadie estuviera cerca y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Nos sentamos en la cama y mi madre estaba viendo por donde empezar.

-Hija me alegro mucho por ti ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Si mama a mí también me dio gusto verte aunque te sorprendiste mucho cuándo te abrace-

-Si fue toda una sorpresa, pero me dio gusto que hayas progresado bastante-

-Pero aun no es suficiente…-

-Lo se hija, por lo que me cuentas en tus cartas el capitán no se ha rendido ¿verdad?-

-No, aun no hemos dado con la solución-

-Hija ¿aceptarías una idea mía?-

-Mama en este momento acepto cualquier tipo de idea-

-Pero hay una condición-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Tienes que alejarte un tiempo del capitán-

Me levante de la cama y empecé a elevar mi tono de voz.

-¡¿Cómo que alejarme de el?!-

-Hija tranquilízate, y escúchame primero-

Me volví a sentar todavía con los ánimos acelerados.

-Te digo esto porque se cuanto quieres al capitán, el también te quiere tanto como tu a el y el estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quisieras, es por eso que te pido que te alejes de el si mi idea te parece buena, solo piénsalo y considéralo, no te digo que lo hagas solo velo como una idea y nada mas, además si tu le llegas a decir esto al capitán, estoy segura que terminaras rindiéndote y nunca llegaran a nada por que tu se lo pedirás, y seguirás igual sin poder acercarte a el-

Ya con los ánimos calmados, analice todo lo que mi madre me dijo.

-Bueno en parte, tienes razón pero aun no me has dicho tu idea-

-Quiero que tengas la mente abierta y me escuches con atención-

-Esta bien-

-¿Alguna vez te has tocado a ti misma pensando en el capitán?-

Vaya esa si era una pregunta directa de madre a hija.

-Ah… bien sabes que no mama, ni siquiera soporto los baños así que lo hago rápidamente-

-Bueno ¿sigues teniendo el retrato que le hiciste al capitán?-

-Claro lo llevo a todas partes ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, la idea en general es que te toques tu misma pensando en el capitán, y cada vez que veas la imagen de Raphael, ten a la mano el retrato del capitán y velo a el, tienes que repetirlo varias veces, se que al principio va a ser difícil pero estoy segura que el distanciamiento y tus ganas por estar con el capitán ayudaran mucho-

Seguí analizando todo lo que me acaba de decir, iba a ser difícil que después de dos años de convivir con Levi me separara de el así, incluso iba a ser difícil para el, tendría que pensármela mucho antes de poder hacer una proeza como esa, ya que estar separados iba a ser lo mas difícil de toda la idea.

-Hija yo se que es difícil pero… cierra tus ojos por un momento- cerré los ojos y seguí escuchando-Imagina que vives sin miedo a tomar el riesgo de explorar la vida. No tienes nada que perder. Sin miedo a estar viva en el mundo y sin miedo a morir. Imagina que te amas a ti misma tal y como eres... que amas a tu cuerpo tal y como es, y a tus sentimientos tal y como son. Necesitas saber que eres perfecta justo como eres. Necesitas volver a quererte a ti misma y solo así, poder querer estar con el capitán-

Volví a abrir mis ojos y abrace a mi madre por el sabio consejo que me dio, ella también me abrazo de vuelta y me estrecho muy fuerte.

-Gracias mama, prometo considerar tu idea-

-No lo agradezcas hija, yo se que harás lo correcto-

Nos separamos y nos limpiamos los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas y volvimos a bajar ya que tenía que preparar las cosas para irnos.

(Fin del flash back)

Levi seguía mirándome, dejo de acariciarme el cabello y ahora tenia su mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que te alejaste? ¿Para hacer eso?-

-Si, cuando baje del cuarto de mi madre y aun cuando íbamos en los túneles me la estaba pensando mucho en hacerlo o no, pero sabia que si no lo hacia solo nos tardaríamos mas en estar así, así que solo tome la decisión sin decirte nada, aunque creo que fue algo extremista funciono-

-Y vaya que funciono pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No sabes como me mataba no estar cerca de ti-

-Lo se, pero es que al principio no fue fácil y me frustraba, lo deje por unos días pero no quería darme por vencida, después de un tiempo al fin podía disfrutar los baños pero no podía tocarme sin ver esa imagen otra vez, y cuando tu me molestaste cuando creíste que tenia algo con Eren, fue la mayor motivación que me diste y en esos tres meses que estuvimos en Shingashina pude lograrlo-

-Por cierto, perdóname por eso, por ser tan idiota y dejar que mis celos me controlaran, pero esa platica con Eren me hizo darme cuenta de todo el daño que te hice-

-¿Cuál platica con Eren?-

-¿No te lo dijo?-

-¿Decirme que? Dime que te dijo-

-Pensé que se decían todo, mejor dejare que el mocoso te diga-

-¡Levi!-

-Esta bien, pero no me grites en el puto oído-

-Perdón pero ya dime que te dijo-

-Me hizo creer que sentía algo por ti y entonces experimente algo que nunca había sentido, el miedo a perderte-

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti-

-Lo se, pero ese mocoso me engaño y me hizo creer que te podía perder, y quise disculparme por todos los castigos injustos que te hice pasar-

-No importa además, eso ayudo a que le pusiera mas empeño a mi plan-

-Solo quiero saber una cosa más-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Cuántas veces te viniste pensando en mí?-

-¡Levi!- me sonroje y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, como se le ocurría preguntar eso.

-OH vamos, si tu plan resulto tan bien debiste haberlo repetido para estar segura de estar conmigo- me abrazo por atrás y me hablaba al oído.

Pero me debatía en decirle o no, me estaba haciendo bolita en la cama, pero sabia que si no le decía haría algo para que lo hiciera así que antes de que intentara algo me gire viendo hacia el techo-

-… veces-

-¿Qué?-

-Tres veces- y me tape mi cara con mis manos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y fueron tan buenas como yo en persona?-

-¡Levi ya basta!-

-Esta bien esta bien, ahora deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Como el hecho de que probablemente estés embarazada-

-Ah creo que eso será improbable-

-Pero si nosotros…-

-Si pero no va a ser así, me tome algo para que no sucediera-

-¿Cómo que te tomaste algo?- su cara pareciera recordar algo y después frunció el ceño y me miro muy serio- ¿Qué demonios te dio la estupida de Hanji?-

-Pues digamos que es algo experimental-

-Ahora si mato a esa estupida cuatro ojos-

-No te preocupes, me advirtió de todo estoy segura de lo que me dijo-

-Explícamelo-

-Bueno pues cuando hallamos todos esos avances en el sótano de Eren, también había avances médicos muy significativos, Hanji quería experimentar con algo que se llama pastilla anticonceptiva, ya tenia lista un frasco lleno que nos había llegado antes con provisiones y quería probarlo en alguien pero no había muchos candidatos, así que me ofrecí a ser su sujeto experimental-

-¿Y pensabas decirme eso cuando?-

-Ahora te lo digo-

-Ahora veo porque saliste ese día tan nerviosa-

-Temía mas por la vida de Hanji y que te dijera algo y después tu le dieras una paliza, pero me dijo que te mintió para seguridad mía y la de ella, aparte se esta cobrando la gran deuda que tengo con ella, y aparte tengo que hacerle un favor al comandante-

-¿Tu fuiste la que lo trajo aquí? ¿Que le prometiste?-

-Le mande a decir con Hanji que si me hacia este favor, yo haría un retrato del comandante y otro de su esposa y de su hija, así ellas tendrían un retrato del comandante y el comandante tendría una de ellas-

-Vaya estas llena de sorpresas Nana, aunque no fue lo único con lo que me sorprendiste ¿Cuándo aprendiste francés?-

-Ah eso pues cuando descubrimos los libros en el sótano de Eren había muchos libros sobre idiomas y lenguas que ya nadie hablaba, Hanji me dijo que tu habías agarrado un libro escrito en francés y que te había gustado el idioma, así que le pedí el mismo libro y me esforcé mucho por aprendérmelo-

-¿Y que mas aprendiste a decir?

-Je t'aime Levi-

-Yo también te amo Nana-

Después me empezó a besar apasionadamente que pronto fue subiendo de tono.


	22. CAPITULO 22: LLENDO POR BUEN CAMINO

**CAPITULO 22: LLENDO POR BUEN CAMINO.**

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel día, cinco años en que han pasado muchas cosas como por ejemplo, logramos recuperar el territorio perdido de la muralla María, y cada vez mas teníamos mas soldados que querían luchar al lado de Eren e Historia para iniciar una guerra con los titanes, aunque todavía hay bajas eso no nos detiene para ver lo que hay allá afuera, en este tiempo hemos luchado tanto que con ayuda de Historia pudimos crear un cuarto y quinto muro, Esperanza y Humanidad. Se extienden después de la muralla María y tienen mas de 200 mil kilómetros de separación entre cada una, hacia el norte la muralla Humanidad llega hasta las montañas mas nevadas y hace frío la mayor parte del año, hacia el sur la muralla llega hasta el mar. Después de haber construido esos muros por seguridad hacia los ciudadanos la gente ha empezado a moverse hasta estas murallas, la gente puede ver y comer cosas del mar mientras que hacia las montañas hemos conocido nuevos animales comestibles. Incluso mi madre se ha mudado del distrito de Hermina para instalarse en la playa, ya que cuando le enseñe un dibujo del mar dijo que si llegaba hasta allá la muralla no iba a perder la oportunidad de mudarse y quedarse ahí, y es donde actualmente vive con mi hermana y mi hermoso sobrino que cada día esta mas grande.

Desde que Historia se unió a luchar contra los titanes, decidimos dividirnos el área así que Historia se dirige hacia el sur mientras que Eren va hacia el norte, fue entonces que Connie, Sasha y Jean se decidieron ir con ella para que no se sintiera sola, Mikasa, Armin, Levi y yo seguimos con Eren, quien por cierto ha encontrado a alguien. Se llama Charlotte y a ella no le importo que se pudiera trasformar en titán ni que la mitad de la legión le reprochara que sale con alguien raro, al principio yo y Armin nos alegramos muchos por ellos menos Mikasa, quien nos dejo de hablar por dos meses pero cuando se entero de los insultos y bromas que les decían a Eren y Charlotte amenazo a toda a legión de asesinarlos ella misma si volvía a oír algo parecido aun insulto o broma, con eso acallo a todo el mundo y volvió a su lugar de hermana sobrepotectora con Eren.

Y mientras luchamos con los titanes, y he podido cumplir mi sueño día con día, ya que cada vez que nos adentrábamos en territorio de los titanes, mas veía hermosos paisajes que no me podía resistir a dibujar, hermosos bosques y playas hermosas que quedaron plasmados en mi cuaderno de dibujo y que Levi se encarga de buscarles un bonito marco, como mis pinturas los marcos que les consigue nunca son iguales. En cuanto a mi relación con Levi no podía ir mejor, desde ese día de su cumpleaños nos hemos vuelto mas unidos y tenemos mas confianza el uno con el otro, incluso el me acompaña cuando veo un paisaje y quiero plasmarlo, lo hace con la excusa de que algún titán me pueda comer, pero yo se que lo hace por celos a Eren, quien aunque ya tenga pareja sigue teniendo celos de el, y aunque siga siendo celoso no pierde su encanto cada vez que lo hacemos, y cada vez es memorable. Aunque a veces nos ganan mucho las ganas de estar con el otro que ni nos damos cuenta en donde lo hacemos, aunque ya tenemos cuidado con eso, desde aquella vez que Hanji nos vio en la oficina de Levi y recibió una paliza de que no molestara cuando estuviera la puerta cerrada, desde entonces los soldado tienen el cuidado de ver primero la puerta y no recibir palizas como las de Hanji y nosotros tenemos un poco mas de cuidado de no caer en la tentación, aunque a veces se nos olvida. Estos años han sido maravillosos y también las pastillas experimentales de Hanji han funcionado muy bien, de hecho todo lo que encontramos en el sótano de Eren ha funcionado y lo hemos estado utilizando día a día, como la electricidad y muchas otras cosas.

Pero lo más importante de todo es que hoy, otra vez cumpleaños de Levi le daré una sorpresa: estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo se que se pondrá feliz? Bueno es porque cada que vamos con mi madre Anthony no se le despega para nada y el disfruta mucho la compañía de mi sobrino, el pareciera mas su padre que el biológico, incluso me ha dicho Levi que adora a ese mocosito, que es como lo llama, y aun si el se llega a molestar por la noticia yo se que me apoyara por lo sobre protector que es conmigo, ya hemos tenido peleas antes pero sabemos solucionarlas como toda pareja y se que no me dejara sola en esto, y espero que en los años venideros estemos siempre juntos y con una familia que adorara, nos haremos felices hasta que cada titán sea exterminado y nuestros hijos no puedan conocer el miedo, y yo seguiré pintando todos esos momentos junto con Levi, quien me enseño el arte de amar.

**Y bueno queridas y queridos lectores este es el capitulo final de esta historia...y ustedes diran ¿Por que? Y yo les dire, pues porque mi mente no dio para mas y aparte ya quiero comenzar con el fic ganador de la votacion. Y ustedes diran ah bueno si es de los gemelos Hitachiin esta bien comienzala, y yo les dire, bueno dejen empiezo a escribir, y ustedes diran, pues orale... y bueno ya saben lo que sigue jejeje gracias por todas sus leidas ya superamos al de Gaara en vistas y votos y todo es gracias a ustedes (sigo diciendo que el de Gaara hubiera quedado mejor ya despues vere que le hago) este me quedo un poco mejor y eso lo note mucho por los votos, gracias nuevamente y ojala lean mi siguiente fic.**


End file.
